Present & Future?
by OpalPrincess
Summary: I am very bad at summary... Just read inside O.O TakumiXAkira! Please R&R! Takira forever!
1. What is going on?

In this story, Takumi already knows that Akira is a girl but the whole school still thinks that Akira is a _bishounen_.(Hehe )

Sorry if my grammar is bad… This is my first time writing a story D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday morning….

It was a beautiful day outside. Sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping merrily.

"BOOM!"

A loud crash could be heard behind some trees. People were shocked and went to check it out. However, when they reached the source of the crash, nothing was there.

None of them noticed there were two pairs of footprints near the mud, heading towards the Fuuka Gakuen.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 : What is going on??**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Fuuka Gakuen Dorms_

"KRIIIIING!"

Two teenagers were sleeping peacefully when the sound of the alarm woke them up. Akira shut off the alarm while Takumi was heading to the bathroom sleepily, both of them still have not wake up fully.

Then, Takumi started to prepare breakfast.

"Ano… Akira-kun… What would you like for breakfast?" asked Takumi.

"Pancakes"

"Ok"

Akira went into the bathroom. Takumi was humming a song while cooking. A few minutes later, Akira emerged out from the bathroom. The smell of pancakes filled the air.

"Smells good! I am hungry!" said Akira, smiling at Takumi.

"Good! Because I made too many today…" Takumi pointed at the table that had many plates of pancakes on it.

"Maybe you can offer some to your sister, Mai?" suggested Akira, sweatdropped.

"Great idea! Let's go after this!"

After eating breakfast, Takumi placed a few pancakes into a container and wrapped it with a cloth. Akira was helping to wash the dishes.

"Well, I am ready. Let's go!" said Takumi. Akira nodded and followed him out of the dorm.

Both of them have to walk across the school garden to reach the seniors' dorm, which is where Mai is staying. They walked and chatted while on the way to the dorm.

Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew Takumi's handkerchief away. It flew into the bushes.

"Umm... Wait for me, Akira-kun! I go get my handkerchief!" said Takumi, running to the bushes. Akira replied with a nod.

Takumi searched everywhere for his handkerchief but couldn't find it. At last, he saw his handkerchief on the floor near the apple tree. When he was about to reach his hand to grab it –

"Daddy!"

Takumi looked around and saw a little boy and a little girl running towards him.

"Daddy!" the little boy and the little girl shouted again.

Takumi searched around for the person they were calling Daddy. Suddenly, the children hugged him and kept calling him Daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" the two kids were smiling brightly at him.

Takumi was dumbfounded.

_What? What is happening???? Daddy?? _thought Takumi.

"What are you talking about? I am still only 16! I don't have children!!" said Takumi, a little bit too loud.

The two kids looked at him and giggled.

Suddenly, Akira emerged from the bush.

"Hey Takumi, did you find it?" Then she noticed the two kids. "Oh, and who are they?"

The little boy and the little girl bowed.

"Tokiha Ryuu" said the little boy.

"And my name is Tokiha Kumiko." said the little girl.

"Oh, these are your siblings or your cousins, Takumi?" asked Akira. Takumi shook his head. Akira looked at him confusingly.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Okuzaki Akira. Nice to meet you." Akira smiled warmly at them.

"Okuzaki Akira?" asked Ryuu.

"Yes, that's my name"

All of a sudden, Ryuu and Kumiko hugged Akira.

"Mommy! Mommy! I almost didn't recognize you!"

Akira looked at them, confused. _What? Mommy? What the hell is going on??_ Akira looked at Takumi for an explanation but Takumi was shocked too.

"What are you talking about?!?!? I am a boy!" shouted Akira. _Oh my god… don't say that Takumi told other people about me being a girl… and I thought I could trust him…_

Suddenly, Ryuu stopped hugging and started to sniff around. Finally, he sniffed out Takumi's homemade pancakes from the container.

"Yummy! Daddy's homemade Pancake! Can we eat it? Please! Please! Please!" pleaded Ryuu while Kumiko looked at Takumi with puppy eyes.

"But…but… these are… for….-" Takumi can't continue under the gaze of Kumiko's puppy eyes. _Ugh.. I can't stand the puppy eyes… Kind of like Akira-kun when she wants a favor from me._

Unable to stand Kumiko's puppy eyes, Takumi finally gave in. He opened his container and brought out two plates. Then he placed some pancakes on the plate and gave it to Ryuu and Kumiko.

"Yay!" cheered Ryuu and Kumiko. Both of them sat down on the grass and started eating it.

Akira was still standing there, speechless. When she saw the two kids are eating the pancakes, automatically she shouted to them, "You better finish your food or no more games!"

Ryuu and Kumiko just rolled their eyes and said, "Yes, mommy.."

Takumi looked at her strangely. Akira realized what she said and wondered why she said that.

"Umm… Akira-kun, are you all right?" asked Takumi.

"Yes..yes… I am fine… I don't know why I said that… it just came out of me automatically," replied Akira. _What the hell is wrong with me??? Anyway, these kids are the main problem now…I have to figure out what is happening here!_

Akira pulled Takumi away from the kids.

"Hey, Takumi… Do you know who are they?" asked Akira in a hushing tone.

"I have no idea but somehow I feel warm towards them…" answered Takumi.

"Me too… but now, that doesn't matter! We have to find out who are they first…" whispered Akira.

"Okok…"

Takumi and Akira walked towards the children and sat opposite them.

The two kids looked at them innocently.

_So cute! _thought Akira and Takumi. _Ok… now is not the time…_ Both of them looked at the kids sternly.

Akira asked first, "Ano… We know you two are Tokiha Ryuu and Tokiha Kumiko but where are you two from?"

"We are from the future." Answered Kumiko.

Akira and Takumi looked at each other disbelievingly. They thought that the two of them were playing around.

"No… seriously… Where are you from?" asked Takumi with a stern tone.

"We REALLY are from the future. We played with one of Daddy's antiques and suddenly we found ourselves in the past. So we decided to find our Daddy and Mommy from the past."

"…" Akira and Takumi were still not believing what they heard.

"And what is your daddy and mommy's name?" asked Akira, hoping it is not what she is thinking.

"Our daddy and mommy's name is Tokiha Takumi and Okuzaki Akira!" answered Ryuu and Kumiko together in a cheery tone.

Both Takumi and Akira face-faulted.


	2. Daddy? Mommy? What?

Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

So Takumi and Akira just found out that they are the parents for Ryuu and Kumiko! How will they deal with it? Will love blossoms between Takumi and Akira?

Note : Takumi and Akira is around 16-17 years old . And I changed the story a bit 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – Daddy? Mommy? What?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi and Akira can't believe what they just heard.

_What? I am the father? More importantly, Akira-kun is the mother? Then, it means that I will marry Akira-kun in the future…_thought Takumi, face turning red.

Akira saw Takumi's face was turning red and quickly said "Takumi! I am sure they are just kidding! Don't take it so seriously!" Her face was turning red, matching Takumi's.

"I - - I – I guess so…" Takumi's tone sounds somewhat sad when he replied.

The two kids looked at them angrily and said, "We are not joking! We are serious! We even have proof!"

Kumiko put her hand inside her pocket and took out a pendant. She opened the pendant and revealed a picture inside.

Takumi and Akira both looked at the picture and they gasped. The picture was showing a man, a woman and two kids standing together, smiling happily.

The man looked unmistakably like Takumi and the woman looked a lot like Akira. And of course, the two kids there are Ryuu and Kumiko.

The two teens stood there, gawking at the picture. They looked at each other and quickly looked away, both were blushing.

_Oh man… it's true… I am married to Takumi in the future… Ugh! I can't even look at Takumi in the eye now… _thought Akira.

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

"Takumi! We have to go or not we will be discovered! Quick! Take the kids and let's get back to our dorms!"

Takumi nodded and quickly packed up his things.

Then, Takumi and Akira quickly got hold of Ryuu and Kumiko and rushed back to the dorm.

-------------------------------------------------

At Takumi and Akira's Dorm

-------------------------------------------------

They finally reached their dorm and quickly closed the door.

Both Takumi and Akira were panting heavily while Ryuu and Kumiko looked at them confusingly.

"Why are we running away from others, Daddy? Mommy?" asked Kumiko.

Takumi and Akira looked at her. They looked at each other and then looked away.

Finally Akira spoke up. "Listen, kids…. We can't let anybody knows about you two or anything about you at all… So please keep whatever you said to us just now a secret, ok?"

The kids nodded. "But why must we keep it a secret?"

"Umm… ah…" Akira racked her brain to create a reason.

"Because if you don't, bad guys will come after you!" answered Takumi, confidently. "So if you don't want to be caught by bad guys, you better not be naughty and keep those things secret."

Akira looked at him astonishingly.

Ryuu and Kumiko became scared. "Ok Daddy. Ok Mommy. We will be good and to keep it a secret! Just please don't let those guys take us away from you"

Both of them started to cry. Takumi and Akira got shocked. Akira quickly went to comfort both of them.

"There, there… It's ok… Nothing will happen to you… I promise…" reassured Akira.

"Ok Mommy.." Ryuu and Kumiko sobbed as they replied.

"Now, let's sit down and you two can tell me and Takumi all about you two."Akira smiled at them.

Akira led them to the sofa in the living room while Takumi followed behind them.

_Akira-kun sounds and looks so motherly just now… Almost like a mother to them… _thought Takumi.

All four of them sat down on the sofa. Takumi sat on the one-man sofa while Ryuu, Kumiko and Akira sat on the three-person sofa.

"So, tell me about you two first. We want to know everything about you two." said Takumi while Akira nodded.

"Ok, let me talk first" said Ryuu. "Kumiko and I are twins and we are eight years old. We are currently studying at Fuuka Gakuen."

"And I am in the better class than Ryuu too" added Kumiko.

Ryuu shot Kumiko a glare. "I am just one class lower than you ok? So don't gloat!"

"Just say it! I am cleverer than you!" said Kumiko, who stuck her tongue out.

"You are not!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Takumi.

Akira, Ryuu and Kumiko stared at him, shocked.

"Umm.. I mean… Please continue with your story…" said Takumi, quietly. His face is turning into different shades of red.

Wow! I never know Takumi had it in him… thought Akira.

"Umm.. ok… we love to-" Ryuu's sentence was cut off when they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh shit!" said Takumi and Akira together.

"What should we do?" asked Akira, nervously.

"Calm down… Just say that the kids are your little cousins if they ask… that is a believable story I guess…" answered Takumi, trying to calm Akira down.

"Okok…"

Takumi went to open the door and revealed Mai, Tate and Shiho standing there.

"Hi Takumi! Mind if we come in?" said Mai.

"Oh.. sure…"

Mai, Tate and Shiho walked in the room and saw Ryuu and Kumiko sitting in the living room.

When Ryuu and Kumiko saw them, they jumped up and cried, "Auntie Mai! Uncle Tate! Auntie Shiho!" Then they went to hug them.

The three visitors were shocked while the two teens stiffened when they heard that.

"Ummm.. Hi… Ano… Takumi… Who are they?" asked Tate.

Akira quickly got in and said, "They are my cousins, Okuzaki Ryuu and Okuzaki Kumiko! Ryuu! Kumiko! You have to call them Mai- oneesan, Tate-oniisan and Shiho-oneesan!"

The kids got the message and quickly bowed to Mai, Tate and Shiho.

"Konnichiwa Mai-oneesan, Tate-oniisan and Shiho-oneesan."

Mai, Tate and Shiho recovered from their shock and bowed to them too.

"Konnichiwa" they replied.

"You know… Okuzaki-san's cousins look a lot like Akira and Takumi…" commented Shiho.

Akira and Takumi froze.

"Haha! You must be joking, Shiho-san! How can Akira-kun's cousins look like me? We are not even related!" said Takumi, fidgeting.

"Maybe…"

And then there was silence…….

Until Takumi spoke up, "Umm… Onee-chan… Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um.. not really.. It's just that this morning, you phoned and told me that you will bring some pancakes for me. I waited the whole morning but you still haven't come. I feared that you were in trouble."

"Oh! I forgot! Sorry, onee-chan! I gave all the pancakes to Ryuu and Kumiko!" Takumi apologized.

Mai sighed. "Nevermind… As long as you are alright and I have eaten my breakfast! Well I am going to the Wonderland theme park with Tate! And Shiho…." Mai looked at Shiho angrily. "Wanna join us?"

"Umm… no thanks, onee-chan… You three go ahead.." replied Takumi while Akira covered both Ryuu and Kumiko's mouths to prevent them from saying yes to Mai.

"Okay! If anything happens, call me! Bye!" Mai went out with Tate and Shiho, leaving Takumi, Akira, Ryuu and Kumiko in the room.

The two teens sighed in relief.

Akira turned to look at Takumi. "What shall we do now?"

"Well, it's nearly time for lunch. Let's take kids out for lunch!" said Takumi. Ryuu and Kumiko cheered in the background.

"B-b-but… what if somebody sees us?"

"Don't worry! It's just a normal outing with your cousins with me tagging along!" Takumi winked.

"…"

"Okay kids! Let's go out and have lunch!" Takumi grinned at Ryuu and Kumiko.

"Hooray!" Ryuu and Kumiko ran out of the dorm while Takumi chased after them, laughing.

Akira, still standing there speechless. I just hope nothing will go wrong…

With a sigh, Akira followed them.

To be continued….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all! I can't think of anything to write for now so just bear with me!

If you can, please R&R!

P/S: If you feel that I repetitive in using some words, please tell me! My vocabulary is as bad as my grammar…


	3. A 'Family' Outing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 : 'Family' Outing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira, Takumi, Ryuu and Kumiko walked around the neighborhood with Akira holding Kumiko's hand and Takumi holding Ryuu's hand.

"So… Any ideas where we should go for lunch?" asked Akira to Takumi.

Takumi looked around. "How about that restaurant over there?" He pointed at the colorful restaurant. Frilly ribbons were hanging on top of the restaurant and the walls are full of colorful pictures such as clowns etc etc. "It looks interesting."

Akira sweatdropped. "Interesting indeed…"

They walked towards the restaurant.

One of the waitresses from the restaurant caught sight of them and squealed, "OH! Customers! giggle Come on in! Don't be shy! We love serving families like yours! giggle' She practically pushed the four of them in without waiting for a reply from any of them.

They were pushed to a pink table for four near the windows. But there were no chairs there.

"Ummm.. Excuse me miss…" said Takumi to the waitress. "Why is there no chair?"

The waitress smiled at him and replied, "Please wait a minute. A staff went to get some chairs for you all."

Takumi and Akira exchanged glances. Both of them have a bad feeling.

After a while, two waiters came out with four chairs. There were two pink chairs and two blue chairs.

There were writings on the chairs. The big blue chair had a 'Daddy' word on it and the big pink chair had a 'Mommy' word on it. The other two have the word 'Kids' on it.

Takumi and Akira gawked at the chairs but Ryuu and Kumiko seems to be too hungry to be noticing these things.

Akira tapped on one of the waitress's shoulder. "Umm.. Excuse me… We are not the parents… We are just babysitting the kids…"

"Oh.. Sorry! We are all out of chairs! Those are the ones left!" replied the waitress with a apologetic smile.

"But…" started Akira.

"Akira-kun… Never mind… It's just chairs after all… hehe… Nothing else…hehe " said Takumi, although he is embarrassed too.

"Ok…"

"Well I guess it should be me sitting on the 'Daddy' chair and Akira-kun on the 'Mommy' chair since there is no way I would want to sit on a 'Mommy' chair." Takumi grinned at Akira. Akira laughed.

They both sat down and look at the menu that the waitress provided.

"So what should we eat?" asked Akira.

"We want burgers!" exclaimed Ryuu and Kumiko. "BIG BIG Burgers!"

"Ummm… do they have such big burgers?" Takumi look at the menu. "Oh wait… I found it… The burger is called 'Big Big Burger'. Well I guess there's two of that and I will take the fish and chips. What about you, Akira-kun?"

Akira was still reading the menu, a frown on her face, as she decides her order. "Ugh… I can't decide… I'll guess I will just take the same things yours…"

"Ok then. Two 'Big Big Burgers' and two fish and chips please." Said Takumi to the waitress.

"Ok.. We will serve it right away!" said the smiling waitress. "By the way, can I ask something?"

"Uhh.. ok sure…"

"Are you two gays?"

Takumi and Akira blushed like a tomato.

"No, we're not!" they both answered together.

"Oh ok.. Just asking." Then, the waitress walked away, leaving both of them red in embarrassment.

Takumi was the first to shake off the embarrassment and decided to start a casual conversation. "So kids, can we know more about your parents?"

Akira looked at him.

Takumi leaned forward to whisper, "Well maybe it is just somebody that happens to have the same name as us or my sister or Yuuichi-san or Shiho-san. Just want to make sure."

_Make sure of what?_ thought Akira but she didn't ask.

"Well… they are quite lovey-dovey." commented Ryuu.

Takumi and Akira blushed again.

"N-n-no… that's not we meant! We want to know about the origins of your parents, like did your parents say anything about their past?"

"Hmmm… I don't think so… but I remember something about Mommy is a very cool ninja last time and still is! I remember my daddy said that that is why Mommy's figure is always so good!"

Akira looked at Takumi. Takumi blushed.

_That's exactly what I thought about every time I see Akira-kun wearing her ninja suit!_

Takumi avoided her gaze. He decided to change to topic. " So do you know how old is your parents?"

Ryuu and Kumiko exchanged glances. "We have no idea"

Akira caught sight of Kumiko's pendant. _Maybe I can figure out the age by looking at the pendant _thought Akira.

"Can I see your pendant? The one with the family picture?"

"Ok" Kumiko handed her pendant to Akira.

Akira examined the picture.

_Hmmm.. the man and the woman looks young… kind of look like us too…30? No … younger than that… They looked like around 25.._

Akira was still examining it when the food came.

"Akira-kun, your food will get cold."

"Um.. right.. a little while more.."

Akira looked at the picture carefully and then realized something.

_Oh my god! If the parents are 25 and Takumi and I are the parents and Ryuu and Kumiko are 8 years old… That means I had them when I was 17! My god… I am already sixteen now! I hope it's not true_…

Akira was shocked and speechless.

Takumi caught sight of Akira's face. "Are you okay?" asked Takumi, looking concerned in case Akira was sick or something.

Recovering to her senses, she started to turn into different shades of red. "Y-yes, I am fine!" then she picked up her knife and fork to start eating.

"Oh okay…" said Takumi, not believing in what she said. _I wonder what's wrong…_

Akira looked at her food, unable to eat it due to the loss of appetite.

"Takumi, you can take my fish and chips.. I don't have the appetite.."

"Okay"

Takumi took her plate, wondering what happened to her.

_Something is wrong_ thought Takumi.

Both Takumi and Akira sat there silently while the kids kept on rambling about their burgers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had their lunch, Takumi and Akira took the kids around the town. Occasionally, they will stop at shops to buy things that Ryuu and Kumiko want.

At the end, both Ryuu and Kumiko were hugging their bear and rabbit dolls.

"Oh wait! I forgot to buy groceries for tonight's dinner!" exclaimed Takumi.

Akira sighed. "Ok.. Let's go to the supermarket."

They went to supermarket and got their groceries.

Then, it started to rain.

"Oh damn! I forgot the umbrella!"

"Never mind. We'll just run home then!" said Takumi, grinning.

Akira looked at him skeptically. "What about them?" she pointed at Ryuu and Kumiko.

"Hmmm.. We'll give them our jackets to cover them then!"

Akira sighed again. "All right…"

They took off their jacket and gave it to Ryuu and Kumiko.

"Ok now! Let's RUN! Don't fall behind!"

Ryuu and Kumiko nodded.

And then, the four of them ran as fast as their feet could bring them back to the dormitories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Sorry! This chapter is quite boring! I promised to do a more interesting chapter!

And yet again, I want to apologize for the grammar mistakes or repeating some words.

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Gives me more enthusiasm!


	4. Progress? Maybe

Author's notes:

Alas! Chapter 4 has come! I've been so busy with my work that I totally forgot about this. Well I promised to make this chapter interesting. So I hope this is! If it is not, thousand apologies from me

Let's get on with the story!

Lights!

Camera!

Actions!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 : Progress? Maybe..**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached their dorms after a few minutes of running through the whole town.

All of them were panting by the time they reached.

"Ryuu, Kumiko pants go take your bath first pant I don't want you two to catch a cold.." Akira told them.

"Okay Mommy…" both of them walked obediently to the bathroom.

"Takumi, you go change your clothes. You might get a cold too."

"What about you?"

"I am fine.. I'll put all the groceries in the fridge first.." Akira started to walk into the kitchen with the grocery bags.

"Well.. Okay… I will come and help as soon as I finish changing" Takumi reluctantly went into the room to change. He was quite worried because Akira's face was quite pale.

When he finished changing, he heard a loud thud.

He rushed out to see what happened. Then, he saw Akira's unconscious body on the floor. He bolted to her side and touched her forehead.

_Oh man, she's having a fever…_

He quickly carried Akira into the room and placed her on her bed.

He noticed that Akira's clothes were wet and went to get dry changing clothes for her.

Akira looks like she is in pain. Takumi frowned.

_Could it be her bindings is making it worse for her? _thought Takumi. Takumi blushed at the mere thought of her bindings.

_It looks like Akira-kun is unable to change her clothes herself.. But she have to change her clothes.._

Then Takumi started to blush again.

_I guess I have to change for her…I am not a pervert… I am just helping Akira-kun get better…_

Takumi advanced to Akira's bed, his legs are trembling. Akira is still breathing heavily and in pain. Takumi looked at her, resolute that he must do it to help her.

He bent down to unbutton Akira's clothes. Takumi started to blush as red as a beetroot as Akira's body was beginning to reveal.

As he was unbuttoning, he can't help but stared at Akira's chest.

_Stop it, Takumi! You are not supposed to do that! You are not a pervert!_ Takumi's brain was telling him.

Takumi then looked at the clock beside Akira's bed. He looked at it so hard to prevent himself from ogling at Akira that the clock might melt anytime soon.

"Takumi?"

Takumi heard Akira's voice and looked at her. Bad move. He saw that he has completely undressed her.

_Wow! She does have a very nice figure under her clothes…Oh wait! What am I thinking! _

"What happened?"

"You fainted in the kitchen"

"Oh."

Akira, coming to her senses, "Oh my god Takumi! What are you doing??" She blushed that made her face even redder than she already was.

"Umm.. I can explain… I was just trying to help you change your clothes because your clothes are wet and you are having a fever!" Takumi's face was blushing hard too.

"Oh… I can do it myself now…" Akira tried to get up but she was too weak that she fell onto Takumi.

Now Takumi and Akira are really blushing very red, finding themselves in an awkward position.

"You know, you really do have a great figure.."

Akira looked up to see Takumi was smiling at her. Their eyes met. Their face start to inch closer and closer to each other until –

"Man… can you two at least do it with the doors locked?"

The two teens looked to see Ryuu smirking and Kumiko hiding behind her brother, blushing at the door.

They looked at each other and realized what they were doing. They sprang apart, still blushing in embarrassment. (I wonder if they are embarrassed that they nearly kiss or the kids found them in an interesting position… Hehe…)

"Ryuu! Kumiko! Go watch TV!" said Takumi.

Ryuu and Kumiko looked at each other, grinning evilly.

"Okay.. We'll leave you two to do whatever you want… Come on, Kumiko! Let's go watch Kamen Rider!" Both of them went away. Chanting of 'Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!' could be heard from the living room.

"Ummm.. Takumi… Can you go out too? I can change by myself…"

"Awww… don't you want to continue where we were before we were disturbed?" (Wow! Go Takumi!)

"Takumi!"

"Haha.. Just joking! All right all right! I'll go out!" Takumi went out of the room and closed the door.

_Sigh How I wished we could continue…_ both teens thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Well ! That's the end of another chapter! Sorry for the short chappie!

Takumi was so bold ! Poor Akira, blushing like hell.

Well yet again, I would like apologize for any mistakes that I made.


	5. A Shock! Or not

Hello all!

Thanks for continuing to read my fanfic! I know some of you are hoping for lemon in this fic but honestly I am not really good at it.. Sorry! I just typed out the ideas that formed in my mind!

Well anyway I hope you all don't mind! I would strive on to continue with this story and I hope you all will continue to read mine too!

Now Let's get on with the story!

3! 2! 1!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 : A Shock! Or not...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi walked out to the living room.

"Eh? You two finished with your lovey-dovey stuff?"

Takumi turned around to see Ryuu and Kumiko sitting on the sofa, looking at him.

Takumi blushed. "We are not doing anything like that! I am just helping her! She's sick, okay??"

"Oh I see.." Ryuu and Kumiko turned back to watch TV.

Takumi, still blushing, stormed off into the bathroom to take a bath.

---------------------------------------

Akira was still a bit shocked about just now.

_Ugh! I can't believe it…the slight fever I had this morning had become worse because of the rain… on top of that…I fainted…_

Then Akira started to blush.

_But still.. I can't believe that Takumi can be so bold…He sure scared me.. woke up to see him undressing me…and we nearly kissed too!_

Akira started to blush even harder.

_HOW AM I GOING TO FACE HIM NOW!_

Akira buried her face into her pillow, as though trying to suffocate herself.

_Knock knock_

Akira got up. "Yes?"

"Umm.. Akira-kun? Do you want some porridge or something for dinner? I mean, since you are sick.. So maybe I should make some porridge for dinner…" said Takumi from the other side of the door.

"Uh.. Okay… Anything is fine with me…"

"Get some rest, okay?" Takumi sounded a bit worried.

"All right"

The sound of footsteps faded away.

"I guess I should get some sleep now…" Akira said to no one in particular.

With that, she plopped down onto her bed.

Gentle snoring could be heard from outside the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi sat down on the one-man sofa in the living room.

"So…"

Ryuu and Kumiko stopped watching the TV to look at him.

"Can you show me the device that brought you to the future? Maybe I can fix it so that you two can go back to the future. Your parents must be worried."

Ryuu and Kumiko exchanged glances, then looked at Takumi guiltily.

"Ano… I kind of lost it when we arrived here…" answered Ryuu.

"WHAT?!?!"

Kumiko looked as though she is going to cry.

"Oh sorry… didn't mean to scare you.." Takumi stammered nervously.

Kumiko sobbed.

Akira came out from the room. "What's wrong? What's all the commotion?"

Then she saw Kumiko sobbing hard. She rushed to her.

"Kumiko, don't cry. What's wrong? You can tell me." Said Akira soothingly.

Kumiko hugged Akira tightly.

"Wuh-what if we can't go buh-back forever?!? I wuh-want to go back h-home." Cried Kumiko.

Akira patted her head. "Don't worry. We will find a way to take you back... We promise."

Takumi and Ryuu just sat there, thinking hard on how to find the device. One can see that there really is a family resemblance. Both of them were sitting with their legs crossed and one hand on the forehead, thinking.

_Wow.. like father like son.. _thought Akira. _No, wait… I can't say they are father and son… there is still no proof yet… right… that's it…_

_If it really is true.. Then the thing I found out really going to happen… _Akira started to blush at the mere thought of that.

"Hey, Akira-kun?" Akira startled.

"Umm.. Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Well… I was resting when I heard your loud voice.. So I came out to see if everything is alright…"

"Oh right… sorry… didn't mean to wake you up.." apologized Takumi.

"Never mind.. I feel better now… my fever has gone down after resting.. Just a slight headache now."

Takumi frowned. "Maybe you should take an aspirin after dinner later.. Then go straight to bed.."

Akira nodded.

"Speaking of bed, have you figured out where the kids going to sleep?"

"Yup! They two will share my bed!"

"Eh? Then what about you?" Akira was surprised. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I am going to sleep on the sofa here! It's big enough" answered Takumi cheerily.

"Huh? Are you sure? It's quite uncomfortable and it's quite cold at night here."

"Well, where else you want me to sleep?" Takumi grinned. "With you on your bed?"

A tinge of pink appeared on Akira's face.

"NO! What I meant was maybe Kumiko can share the bed with me and Ryuu can share with you…"

"Well, you are sick. You shouldn't share the bed with the kids.. So the best way is me sleeping here tonight.."

"…"

"Ok, that is decided! Now it's time for dinner!"

Ryuu and Kumiko looked at him. "EHH…. It's only 7p.m.! That's too early!"

"Akira-kun need to get some rest after dinner so I am serving early dinner tonight. You don't want your _darling_ _mummy_ to fall sick and cannot play with you right?" Takumi smiled at Akira when saying it.

"TAKUMI!"

Takumi strutted off into the kitchen, laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Akira collected the dirty dishes as today is her turn to wash the dishes.

"Akira-kun, let me do it. You need to take your aspirin and rest." Said Takumi, taking those dishes from her.

Akira nodded and went to join Ryuu and Kumiko in the living room.

Takumi smiled and took the dishes to the sink.

_Ding dong_

Akira went to open the door. It was Mai, Tate and Shiho.

"Hi, Akira-kun! Is Takumi around?"

Akira nodded and let them in.

The guests noticed Ryuu and Kumiko sitting in the living room, watching Doraemon.

"Oh your cousins are still here? Are they going to stay the night?"

"Yeah… my uncle and auntie who live nearby went outstation, so they left them with me."

"Oh"

Akira gestured them to sit down.

"Onee-chan! What are you doing here?" Takumi came out from the kitchen.

"What kind of greeting is that?" said Mai, crossing her arms. "Can't I come and visit my little brother?"

"No…"

"Well anyway, I just bought some snacks from the amusement park. So I thought maybe I will bring some for you. But you are so ungrateful." Mai pouted.

"Sorry onee-chan… Thanks for the snacks" Takumi took the snacks. "Akira-kun, what are you doing here?"

Akira startled. "Eh? I lived here, remember?"

"That's not what I meant! I thought you are going to take aspirin and go straight to bed! Go on, don't dilly-dally!"

Akira rolled her eyes. "All right, all right…" Then she excused herself and went to the bedroom.

"Takumi… you are acting like a mother.." Mai said.

Tate and Shiho sniggered.

Takumi crossed his arms. "No I am not! Akira is sick so I have to take care of her."

"Awww.. such a caring roommate.." teased Tate. "Okuzaki-san might fall in love with you"

"Shut up…" Takumi's face turning into an interesting shade of red.

"Anyway, Takumi. The reason we came here was to inform you that since the summer break is coming, I am going with my friends to stay in a villa near the beach. Want to come?"

"Eh? With all your friends? No thanks…"

"Ok then, well we'll be going now! Good night Takumi! Good night umm.. Kyuu and Rumiko?" said Mai, standing up to go.

"It's Ryuu and Kumiko!" said Ryuu and Kumiko.

"Um.. right.. well good night then!" They gave a wave and went out.

Kumiko sighed. "Auntie Mai always forget our name…"

Takumi chuckled.

Ryuu let out a loud yawn.

"Well kids, it's time for bed. You all had a tiring day. Go to bed." Commanded Takumi.

"Ok… night night Daddy.." Both of them gave a peck on Takumi's cheek.

"Good night Ryuu, Kumiko" Takumi had to smile.

_Looks like future Akira and me did a good job educating them_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done!

Well sorry if this chapter is boring and long-winded.. I need to include some stuff in here for the future chapter …

Once again, I would like to apologize for the mistakes I made in this chapter..

Please R&R!

P/S:

I hope that TakumiXAkira Fans will strive on to make more TXA Fanfics!


	6. The Deal

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Another chapter at last! I only noticed it now… My fanfic is too long! FIVE WHOLE CHAPTERS for just one day… I am such a slowpoke… Haha

Well, I would like to answer one of the reviewer's question. He/She asked if I am going to explain why Ryuu and Kumiko went to the past. Well the answer is at the very first chapter! Just read the chapter one again to find out!

Well enough of my ramblings! Ikimashou!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 : The Deal

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning…

"AHH CHOO!"

Akira looked up from her breakfast. "Told you that the living room is too chilly.."

Takumi looked at her. "I am fine, okay? My nose got an itch, that's all."

"Uh-huh"

"Anyway, do you have any ideas how to find that device that brought Ryuu and Kumiko here?" Takumi watched as Ryuu and Kumiko were eating the breakfast while arguing with each other.

"I thought about it last night. I asked them yesterday where they landed. It's at the field near our school."

"So, we are going to search for that device at that BIG field?" Takumi raised an eyebrow at Akira.

"No… Someone probably picked it up by now.. A lot of people walked there, you know? Well anyway, that someone is probably from our school. So, we just have to post at the 'Lost and Found' board."

Takumi was surprised. "We have a board like that?"

"Yeah… Takumi, you gotta start to look around you…" Akira rolled her eyes.

"…"

After breakfast, Akira and Takumi got ready for class. Before they left, they went to check on Ryuu and Kumiko again.

"Ryuu. Kumiko. Stay at home and try not to touch anything you are not suppose to touch, okay?" said Takumi.

"Okay."

"Take care and stay good!" Then the both teens went out.

A loud 'AHH-CHOO!' could be heard behind the door.

Kumiko looked at her brother. "So, what should we do?"

Ryuu grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Akira and Takumi walked towards the school's main entrance, their eyes were looking around for anyone that may have the device.

When they walked past a group of girls, a loud shriek could be heard. The girls were all goggling at Akira and giggling.

Takumi snickered. "Looks like your fan club is here, Mr. No.1 Hottie."

Akira shot him a deadly glare. "Shut up.."

Then, they continued to walk, ignoring the group of girls following behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There. It's done." Said Akira, after posting at the board.

The girls came forward and looked at the post.

"Okuzaki-senpai, are you looking for something?" asked one of them.

"Yes, have you all seen anything when you walked past the field in front of school?"

The girls shook their heads.

Akira sighed.

"I think I saw Mirei-chan picking up something at the field yesterday."

Akira looked at her. "You did?!?"

"Y-y-yes…."

Then, Akira bolted back to her class, leaving all the girls standing there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the classroom…

Takumi was chatting with his classmates when someone pulled him away from the crowd.

"Akira-kun?" Takumi looked astonishingly at Akira.

"Takumi. I found out who might have taken the device. One of the girls said that Shiritaka Mirei might have found it." Whispered Akira.

"Good. So go take it."

Akira sighed. "It won't be easy… She is the leader of those girls…"

Takumi understood. "I see. So she is the president of the Okuzaki Akira Fan Club huh?" He grinned. "Well it might be little hard for you. And don't look at me! I won't do it! I am not good with words!" as Akira looked at him pleadingly.

Akira sighed again.

"All right.. all right… I'll do it…Let's wait until she comes to class then…"

Just as they finished talking, Mirei came in, greeting everyone cheerily. She caught sight of Akira and Takumi staring at her and gave them a very big smile.

Then her smile became bigger when she saw that Akira stood up and now coming towards her.

Akira noticed her BIG smile. _Damn damn damn… why must it be her?!?!?_ she thought furiously.

Akira stood in front of her. "Shiritaka, I heard some of the girls said that you picked up something from the field. Can I know what is it?"

"Oh! You mean this?" Mirei took something out from the bag. It was a very antique clock that has two bright blue stones on each side of the clock. "Pretty, isn't it? I can't resist not bringing it to school! It's like it has magical powers!"

"…" Y_ou have no idea…_thought Akira.

Mirei kept it back in her bag. "So Okuzaki-kun, why are you interested in it?"

"Actually, that thing is mine…" muttered Akira, preparing for the worst.

Mirei's eyes twinkled. "It's yours? Well, I can give it back to you!"

Akira looked disbelievingly at Mirei. "Really??"

"But with a price.." said Mirei, showing her Cheshire cat's grin.

_Should have known that it is too good to be true… _thought Akira furiously.

"What's the deal, Shiritaka?"

"A kiss"

"WHAT??!?"

It wasn't Akira who said that but Takumi who was eavesdropping at their conversation. The whole class stared at him.

Takumi realized what he did and quickly sat down, blushing like a tomato.

Akira turned back to Mirei, "Is there no other way? That thing is really important to me"

Mirei smiled evilly. "No. All I want is a kiss. If it is so important, just give me a kiss and then you will get it"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will Akira do? Find out in the next chapter!

Author's notes:

Finished! A very short chapter! Sorry!

Thank you for all the reviews! I deeply appreciate it!

Please do R&R! I love reviews!


	7. First Kiss?

Chapter 7 is here!

Wow I made it to chapter 7! It's all thanks to all the reviews!

In the previous chapter, Shiritaka Mirei requested a kiss from Akira as an exchange for the device that she has. What would Akira do? What would Takumi do? Let's find out in this chapter!

Go Go Go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 : First kiss??

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about it, Okuzaki-kun? Do we have a deal?" asked Mirei, smiling.

"…"

Akira didn't answer.

Takumi stared at Akira, ignoring his friends.

_Don't tell me she is really going to do it?!?! _He thought.

One of his friends, Hiroshi who also heard the deal, whistled. "Whoa, if he really do it, it must be his first kiss ever. No wonder Shiritaka wants it. Girls are scary… Thank god I am not in Okuzaki's situation." He let out a laugh.

"You will never be in his situation, don't worry…" said his friend, Yoshi under his breath.

Shortly after Takumi heard that, he realized something.

_Hiroshi's right! That would be Akira-kun's first kiss! _Suddenly, Takumi felt something arouse in him. His fists clenched tightly. _There is no way I am letting anyone take Akira-kun's first kiss! Moreover from a girl! _

Takumi quickly stormed towards Akira and Mirei's place. But before he could say a word, Akira gave the answer.

"No"

Takumi stopped abruptly. He blinked a few times and staring at Akira, surprised.

Mirei was also surprised. "What did you say?"

"I said no. You can keep it. I don't care about it anymore." With that, Akira ended her conversation with Mirei.

Akira then walked back to her place, noticed Takumi halfway and dragged him together.

Akira sat down at her place. Takumi still staring at her.

"Hey, are you sure it's alright? I mean, saying that Shiritaka-san can keep the device? It's the device that Ryuu and Kumiko used to come here you know? What if it suddenly activates and bring her to somewhere around the past or the future?"

Akira then muttered, "Well, it will have done me a great favor to bring her somewhere far away from me…" Takumi chuckled. "Well, of course I won't let her keep the device… Takumi, have you forgotten that I am a ninja?" said Akira coolly.

"Yeah, so?" Takumi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can sneak into her room and take the device…"

"But Akira, that is unforgivable! You can't just sneak in a girl's room like that?!?!"

Akira sighed. "Takumi, I think you also have forgotten that I AM a girl…. So there is no worry that I will do anything to her…"

Takumi blushed. "Oh yeah… I forgot… Sorry…"

"Well anyway, I think I will do it tonight. It's better to act quickly before Shiritaka finds out how to use the device.."

"But – " Takumi didn't get to finish his sentence. Their homeroom teacher just entered their class.

All the students scrambled to their place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right class, lesson is over! You can go home now!" announced the homeroom teacher.

The students sighed in relief.

All of them packed up their things noisily and leaving the class.

Akira was packing her stuff when Takumi came over to her place.

"Hey, you sure you want to do it tonight? It's been a tiring day.. Why don't you do it on weekends?" asked Takumi, concerned.

"No. I must do it today. We can't delay it anymore. That's final. Now let's go back and check on them," Said Akira.

"Right." And then both of them walked out of their class.

On their way back, they bumped into Natsuki and Shizuru, followed closely by someone that looked oddly familiar.

"RYUU! KUMIKO!"

Natsuki and Shizuru were startled. Then, they noticed Akira and Takumi running towards them.

"Hello Tokiha-san, Okuzaki-san. Do you know these two kids?" greeted Shizuru.

"Yeah, sorry.. They are my cousins.. Umm.. did they do anything?" asked Akira, expecting the worst.

Shizuru just smiled and said, "Oh nothing nothing! They just interrupted us at a bad moment, ne Natsuki?"

Natsuki blushed.

Takumi and Akira stared at them curiously.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I'll take them from you now. You can go back to do your.. ummm.. thing.." said Akira, pulling Ryuu and Kumiko to her.

"Right then. Take care you guys!" Shizuru walked away, pulling Natsuki along.

"Yeah.. Err... Bye…" said Natsuki weakly.

The four of them just looked at them go.

Takumi cleared his throat. "Well then, let's go back." The others nodded. "And you two, I will deal with you two later." His voice sounded deep and angry.

Ryuu and Kumiko looked as if they were just told that Santa Claus does not exist.

With that, they walked back to their dorms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't we tell you to stay here?!?!?" said Takumi to Ryuu and Kumiko as soon as they entered the dorm.

The two kids faced down, apologizing quietly. "I am sorry Daddy…"

Takumi plopped down onto the couch, arms crossed.

Akira, who was just closing the door, went to Ryuu and Kumiko. Both of them looked like they were going to cry.

Akira sighed and crouched to their level. "Come on, don't cry! We are just worried about you two." Said Akira, her voice full of sympathy.

Akira gave them a hug and they hugged her back.

"Akira-kun… you are spoiling them…" Takumi glared at her.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Takumi, I think you should go to the park to calm yourself. I'll stay here and keep an eye on them."

"You're right. I should." agreed Takumi.

Then, he went into the room. He came out with a fresh clean shirt and pants.

"Well, I'll be back before dinner." Akira nodded.

And then, Takumi left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryuu. Kumiko. Next time you want to explore the place, you must wait for us okay? Don't go wander around yourself." Said Akira to the two sniffling kids.

"Yes, Mommy."

Akira smiled. "Now then, let's cook something great for dinner for your daddy, shall we?" She got up and grinned at them.

Ryuu and Kumiko started jumping happily. "Yay! Let's do it! We make YUMMY dinner for daddy tonight!"

Then, both of them pulled Akira into the kitchen while Akira smiled at their actions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi felt refreshed after the walk in the park.

As he opened the door to the dorms, he smelt something very delicious. And then on the table, varieties of dishes were laid there.

"What's this?" said the surprised Takumi.

Ryuu and Kumiko ran out of the kitchen and glomped at Takumi.

"Sorry Daddy! We made YUMMY dinner just for you!"

"Eh?" Takumi was happy. "Thanks kids." He gave them a big hug.

Ryuu and Kumiko smiled happily. "Mommy helped too! She was the one doing the cooking but we helped too!"

"Eh? Akira-kun did?"

Just then, Akira came out of the kitchen. "Oh Takumi, you are back. Well dinner's ready. Wash up and get ready for dinner."

"Okay!" Ryuu and Kumiko raced each other to the bathroom to see who gets to wash up first.

Takumi looked at the dinner table again. "It's all my favorite food." Takumi then looked up at Akira. "Thanks, Akira-kun."

A tinge of pink appeared on Akira's cheek. "Well, no problem. Just go and wash up."

Then, she quickly went in the kitchen.

Takumi grinned.

_Such a cute girl…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10.00 p.m.

"Ryuu, Kumiko. Time for bed." Said Akira, closing the book she had been reading right after dinner.

Ryuu and Kumiko looked at her. "Ehhh… but I want to watch finish this anime first!"

"No buts! Go to sleep!" said Akira in a stern voice, finger pointing to the bedroom.

Ryuu and Kumiko pouted and dragged themselves to bed.

A sound of the door banged close was heard.

"Well then, I better get ready too. I am sure that Shiritaka will be asleep by now. She needs her 'beauty sleep'" Akira rolled her eyes.

Takumi chuckled.

Akira went in the bathroom.

_Looks like I get to see Akira-kun in her ninja suit again…it's been a long time…I bet she looks hot in it.._

Takumi knocked himself on the head.

_Tokiha Takumi! What are you thinking!?! Don't be a pervert! You must not think that!_

Akira emerged out from the bathroom in her ninja suit.

_Whoa, she does look hot in it! I wish I could just go and kiss her!_

Takumi shook his head. _What am I thinking?!?! Come on, Takumi! Push all of those dirty thoughts off your mind! There is no time to be thinking about these things!!!_

Akira noticed Takumi shaking his head and his face red.

"Takumi, are you all right? Are you having a fever?" She came nearer to him, one hand touching his forehead, another one touching hers.

"Well, looks normal… But I think you should rest early tonight…"said Akira.

Takumi, unable to speak, just nodded his head.

Akira looked at him confusingly. "Right… Well I guess I better be off!"

She opened the window and jumped off it.

Takumi just stood there, watching her go. After he finally coming to his senses and able to move, he went to set up his bed on the sofa.

_What the hell was I thinking just now?!?! Maybe I am too tired…yeah, that's right… just tired.. maybe I will go to sleep…"_

Takumi lied down on the sofa, preparing to go to sleep.

The problem is, he can't sleep at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After tossing and turning on the sofa for a long time, he heard a click at the window.

_That must be Akira-kun…better not let her catch me still awake…_

He quickly pretended to sleep.

His eyes were close but he felt a hand touching his hand and then let go. After a while, he felt something was laid on him.

Takumi opened his eyes and turned to see Akira, who changed her clothes, was holding a blanket.

"Akira-kun?" said Takumi, trying to make himself sounded half asleep.

Akira startled. "Eh… you looked like you are cold so I thought I should get you another blanket to keep you warm.. Sorry if I woke you up.. Umm… I'll just leave the blanket here for you then."

She put down the blanket on top of him and then walked away.

But before she could walk, a hand pulled her arm, forcing her to fall backwards.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on top of Takumi.

Akira blushed furiously. "S-s-sorry Takumi! I'll get off you right away!"

She tried to get herself off when she felt Takumi's arms slid around her waist.

"T-T-Takumi, what are you doing??" Akira tried to struggle free but Takumi's grip was tight.

"Now I am very warm… please don't go…" Takumi whispered into her ear.

Akira blushed even harder. She stopped struggling.

_He must be half-asleep… I will try to get off an hour later when he is asleep…_ Akira let out a small yawn and trying to keep herself awake but after a few minutes, she dozed off. 

Takumi, whose face was very red from the time he put his arms around her waist, noticed that Akira was not struggling anymore.

_She stopped moving… I wonder if she is asleep…_

Takumi then heard soft snoring coming from Akira.

_She is asleep…She must be exhausted today…_

Takumi let out a sigh of relief. _Phew… what was I thinking? Suddenly hugging her...If she knows I am actually awake, I am dead…_

He frowned at the girl who was sleeping. _How can she sleep so peacefully knowing that she is sleeping on top of a healthy young BOY with raging hormones…_

He felt Akira twitching a bit.

_Hmmm… I wonder if she is having a nightmare…_

Right after that thought, Akira suddenly turned around, her face facing his, her hands clamped on his shirt tightly. A frown appeared on her face.

Takumi looked at her, concerned. _Is it that scary?_

"Takumi…." mumbled Akira. She squirmed in her sleep.

Takumi blushed. _Is she dreaming of me? _He hugged her tightly.

The frown on Akira's face disappeared and she looked calmer. She cuddled closer to Takumi.

Takumi was glad her nightmare is over. _Looks like her nightmare is over.. Now, how am I going to explain myself tomorrow when she woke up to see herself sleeping with me…_

Takumi yawned. _I have to find a- a- a-_

But before he could think of a way, he fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning….

Akira, not wanting to open her eyes and sleep longer, noticed that her bed had become very small.

_That's odd… There is always a lot of space on my bed…_

She then realized someone's hands were holding tightly on her waist. She stiffened. She opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with Takumi, who was woken up by Akira's movements.

Their face were barely an inch from each other. Takumi's face was showing fear of being found in a very uncompromising situation while Akira's face was shocked.

"AIEEE!!" shrieked Akira.

With a sudden force, she pushed Takumi away. Akira was at the edge of the sofa so when she pushed, she fell off the sofa.

Takumi who realized she was going to fall off, tried to pull her back but ended up being pulled down together.

'THUD'

"Owww…" Akira rubbed her head. Then, she found a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her.

She found out that her and Takumi were in a very embarrassing position.

Akira was lying on the floor while Takumi was on top of her, his hands balancing himself to prevent him from falling on her, and her legs were between Takumi's legs.

They both stared at each other for the longest time.

Like magnet, Takumi start to lower his face nearer to Akira's.

_Oh my god… He is going to kiss me! What should I do??!? _Akira screamed in her head.

And then all her thoughts went away when she felt his warm lips pressed against hers. She tried to push Takumi away half-heartedly but obviously she was enjoying the kiss too.

Takumi deepened his kiss. Akira's hands that were on his chest, trying to push him away, slowly move to wrap around his neck.

Takumi's hand then unknowingly placed itself on Akira's shirt zipper. He pulled the zipper down slowly, revealing Akira's sport bra.

Akira, apparently too lost in the kiss, failed to notice it.

After that, Takumi put his hands on her waist and then moved it slowly to her back and up until he found Akira's bra strap.

He then tried to unclasp her bra while kissing Akira passionately.

But then…

"KRRINNNGGGG!" The sound of the alarm clock in the bedroom reached their ears.

Takumi, who was still busy to bother with the alarm clock, just kept on kissing Akira.

But Akira heard the alarm clock and finally came to her senses.

She pushed Takumi away and quickly stood up. Blood boiling up to her face.

Takumi came to realize what had just happened and stood up too. His face mirrored Akira's.

Both of them just stood there, gazing at each other.

Takumi saw Akira's bra was showing and quickly looked away.

"Ummm… Your shirt…"

Akira looked down at herself. "Aiee!" She quickly zipped up her shirt and ran to the bathroom.

Takumi just stood at the living room, staring dumbly at the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahoo! At last finished the chapter! It's about time! (winks)

For Reader's Information:

(For readers who are wondering why Akira was wearing a bra. It's because of the previous chapters, she fell sick and her bindings had made her unable to breathe properly. So, she learnt her lesson and only wears binding during school hours and then change to sports bra when at dorm. No difference really. Both still makes her chest looked flat, just that sports bra will be more comfortable….) :D

Once again, I apologize for my bad English! Please don't be mad T.T

This chapter is pretty long… O.o Well I hope you all enjoy it!

Please R&R! I seriously love reviews!

Toodles!


	8. Realization?

-1Hey Chapter 8 is here!

In the last chapter, we witnessed how Takumi had become a bit of a pervert But can't blame him.. LOL.. He is just a normal healthy young boy that just couldn't control himself, moreover living with a girl for so long! Surely there is some not-so innocent desires come to his mind… Hehe…

Well, what do you think will happen next? Actually I have no idea myself because I always type whatever pops up into my mind. So if you feel that you don't understand my story after reading it, feel free to share your thoughts with me

And one more thing, thanks for reviews! Especially thanks to saki-kun for constantly reviewing !

Wow, I said too much now!

Let's go go with the story!

San! Ni! Ichi! Go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 : Realization????

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira slide down against the bathroom door.

_Oh my god… what just happened?? We nearly did it! Thank god for the alarm clock…why was I sleeping on the sofa with him anyway?_

Then she remembered.

_Oh right… I was pulled_ _by a half-asleep Takumi and I am supposed to wake up an hour later to get off him…Guess I was too tired yesterday…_

Akira cursed herself.

_Argh…If I only manage to wake up that time, we wouldn't ended up in such awkward situation…_

She buried her face into her hands.

_How am I going to face him normally now?!?!?!?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How am I going to face her now?!?!?!? _Takumi screamed in his head

He stared at his own hands.

_What was I trying to do?!?!?! Ugh! I thought I could control myself better than that…but touching Akira-kun is making me feel tingly all over…_ Takumi flushed at the thought. 

Takumi sighed. _I hope Akira-kun doesn't think badly of me now…_He looked towards the bathroom's door.

"Daddy?"

Takumi jolted out of his senses. "Huh?" He then saw Ryuu and Kumiko emerging out from the bedroom. "Good morning, kids…"

"Good morning, daddy…" Ryuu looked around and asked, "Where's mummy?"

At the mention of their 'mummy' a.k.a Akira, Takumi started to blush slightly.

"Umm… your mom is… err… ummm.. in the –" Takumi's stammers were stopped when they heard the sound of the bathroom door clicked open.

Akira walked out from the bathroom.

"Mummy!" Ryuu and Kumiko ran to her and gave her a hug. "Good morning!"

"M-m-morning…" said Akira, taken by surprise.

She lifted up her gaze and her eyes met Takumi's. She turned away quickly, blushing slightly.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Akira turned to look at the kids. "Yes?"

"We're hungry…" Ryuu and Kumiko's stomach growled.

"Oh right… it's time for breakfast… Well you go and ask Daddy.. ahhh… I meant Takumi!" Akira blushing like a ripe tomato.

Takumi raised an eyebrow and smirked. _Is she accepting me as the daddy already?_

Kumiko tugged at Takumi's pants. "Daddy?"

Takumi then crouched down to face Ryuu and Kumiko and smiled. "Okay, I will make breakfast now. You two better go brush your teeth. I don't want any dirty teeth touching my breakfast!"

"Hai!" The kids raced each other to the bathroom, leaving Takumi and Akira alone in a tense atmosphere.

Akira still refused to look up at Takumi but Takumi was staring intently at Akira. She could feel Takumi's staring so she decided to break the silence first.

"Umm.. I am going to change first…" With that, she walked swiftly to the bedroom, walked past Takumi without a glance at Takumi.

Takumi, puzzled at Akira's actions, just shrugged it off and went to make breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

During breakfast….

Ryuu and Kumiko were as usual, chatting excitedly about the anime that they watched yesterday while Takumi and Akira ate their breakfast in silence.

Takumi tried to break the awkward atmosphere by asking, "So, Akira-kun…. Did you get the device yesterday night?"

Akira looked up from her plate. "Yeah, it was an easy job. That Shiritaka was snoring loudly and I think she snorted like a pig once in a while when she was sleeping." Akira giggled, followed by Takumi.

Akira took the device out and showed it to him. Ryuu quickly jumped in and said, "Yeah! That's the one! We can go home!"

Takumi examined the device. _Hmmm… Looks interesting… I don't mind getting my hands on this but I better not for now… I will get it anyway in the future…_

"It's broken." Said Akira, continued eating her breakfast.

"It seems like it…"

The two younger ones started to turn pale. "It means we can't go back?"

Takumi gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll try to fix it."

They replied back with a faint smile.

"OH DANG! TAKUMI! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! LET'S GO!"

Akira quickly grabbed her bag and ran straight out of the room.

"Wait for me!!!" Takumi ate his last bite and grabbed his bag too.

Before he runs out of the room, he looked back at the kids.

"Kids, please help clean up, okay? And behave… we'll be back as soon as we can!" He then waved and ran off.

Ryuu and Kumiko just stood there, looking at each other once again.

Ryuu then sighed. "No more exploring this time… Let's clean up."

Kumiko nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In classroom…

"Phew! Luckily we are not late!" Akira wiped a sweat.

Takumi followed close behind her. "Akira-kun, you're cruel! You should have wait for me too…"

"Hehe… Gomen Gomen…"

They went to their seats. As Takumi sat down, he noticed Akira was not at his seat. He looked around. He found that Shiritaka had stopped Akira halfway.

"Okuzaki-sama! I am sorry! I lost your treasure! I am so sorry!" Shiritaka clamped on Akira's shirt. "As my punishment, I am willing to give my first kiss to you!" She then leaned close to Akira's face, intending to kiss him.

Akira was trying to back away as far as possible. "Ummm.. Nevermind Shiritaka. You can keep your first kiss! I don't mind you losing it!"

"No no! It was my responsibility to take care of your treasure but I failed! Therefore, I must sacrifice myself by giving you own treasure which is my treasured first kiss!" She brought her lips closer to Akira's, attempting to kiss Akira.

The two of them were attracting a crowd. The boys were shouting, "Do it Okuzaki!" or "Pheweet! It's getting hot in here! Haha!" and the girls were all shrieking and screaming, "Kyaa! Don't do it, Okuzaki-sama!" and "Gambate, Mirei-chan!"

One of them wasn't joining the crowd though. (I think everyone can guess who is that _winks_)

Takumi, who was rooted on his seat, was fuming. He wasn't aware that his hands balled into fists. _What is Shiritaka doing?? How dare she tries to kiss Akira-kun?!?!? Only I can kiss Akira!_ He wasn't even aware of what he just thought. And before he know it, a surge of jealousy came to him.

He saw Akira was desperately trying to avoid Shiritaka's kiss and Shiritaka was getting closer and closer to Akira. Finally he saw Akira closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen.

_What the hell is she thinking?!?!?!? _Takumi stared at her, his heart was bursting with jealousy.

Couldn't take it anymore, he stomped over to the both of them.

--------------------

Akira was in a pinch. Shiritaka was cornering her. She could feel the other girl's breathe. She gave a sigh.

_It's no use. It's just a kiss, nothing else. I can manage that. We are both girls. No problem. _Thought Akira, trying to comfort herself.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss to come. Praying silently for a miracle.

After a few minutes, there was still no lips contact.

_Odd… She is not making her move…_ Akira opened one eye to check out.

A hand on her shoulder, which happened to be Takumi's hand, stopped Shiritaka.

Akira blinked. Shiritaka blinked. Both of them stared at each other and then at Takumi.

Realized what he had done, he withdrew his hand. In his head, he tried to think of some reasons to explain his actions.

Just as luck would have it, he saw the teacher entering the class.

"Uh.. etto.. the teacher is here… I think we should go back to our seats…" said Takumi, not looking at Akira who was still staring at him.

Shiritaka was disappointed. Then her face lit up. "We'll continue this later during break, Okuzaki-sama!" She gave Akira a flying kiss and went to her seat.

Akira shuddered.

She too went back to her seat, Takumi following closely behind her.

She sat down. She stole a glance at Takumi, who was taking his books out.

_What was that about?_

---------------------------------------------------

Takumi could feel Akira's stare at him. He fidgeted a bit.

_Once again, I unconsciously did it again… I hope she didn't take it the wrong way or anything…_

"Okay class, please take out your English book." His teacher ordered.

And then his teacher droned on and on about some English author.

Takumi was getting bored. He took a peek at Akira, who was starting to doze off.

_She's so cute, with her face like that. Why didn't I notice this earlier?_

"Okuzaki Akira!" The teacher bellowed.

Akira sprang up, obviously awake now. "Hai!"

"Please read the first paragraph of the story."

Akira sweatdropped. "Okay…" Akira was never good in English.

"Etto… On-ce Ar uu-pon ar time, tei was ar-ar… ummm… etto…" read Akira, struggling with the language.

Takumi chuckled.

"Tokiha Takumi!"

Takumi stood up. "H-hai!"

"Since you just laughed at Okuzaki, I guess you can help him read the rest."

"Eh?"

"Read!"

"Y-y-yes…" Takumi nodded furiously. He read the whole paragraph fluently without any flaw. When he finished, he looked up from his book to look at the teacher.

The teacher was impressed. "Impressive, Tokiha. I think you will be capable of this."

"Huh?" Takumi was confused.

"I am putting you in charge of tutoring Okuzaki in English during the summer break." He nodded at the green-headed girl. "I hope to see some good results."

Takumi just nodded, unable to react upon that request.

Akira stood there silently, not responding.

"You two may sit down now." Both of them sat down.

"And now, continue with our lesson."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way back to their dorm…

Akira sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" asked Takumi.

"Is my English that bad?" Akira looked at him.

"Honestly, yes…"

"…"

"But you can improve! Don't worry!"

"…"

"We'll just start our study during summer break and you will be speaking English fluently in no time" Takumi grinned. _More time for me to spend with Akira-kun_

"Let's hope so…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am amazed."

"So am I…"

The two teens entered their dorm and were welcomed by the sight of their 'children' sitting quietly in the living room, reading books.

"Hey, Mommy. Hey, Daddy." The kids greeted.

"H-hey.." greeted Akira and Takumi in unison.

"Oh yeah, Takumi. I am going out for a while. I'll be back before dinner, kay?"

"Oh okay. Where are you going?" Takumi inquired.

"Just some business I need to attend to. It'll be fast."

"Okay…"

Akira quickly went to change her clothes and went out.

Takumi busied himself with housework.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three hungry Tokihas were all sitting at the dinner table, waiting for a certain kunoichi to come back so that they could start eating.

"Daddy… I am hungry…. When is Mommy coming back?" whined Ryuu.

"Soon, soon… Ah! Speak of the devil! I can hear her footsteps." Takumi went to open the door.

He opened the door to find an exhausted Akira, panting heavily.

Akira nodded her thanks and quickly came in. "So sorry guys! I didn't know it would take that long! Don't wait for me, go ahead and eat!"

"YAY!" Ryuu and Kumiko quickly attacked their dinner plate.

"What were you doing?" Takumi gave Akira a glass of water, motioned her to sit down and eat.

Akira drank the whole glass in a single gulp. "N-nothing.. Just some errands…" She began eating her dinner.

"Hmmm…" Takumi cocked an eyebrow at her, started his dinner too.

"Oh by the way, do you all want to come stay over at my house during summer break? I know someone there that can help us fix the device." Said Akira, some of her food spewed out.

Takumi looked up. "Is it alright with your parents?"

"Sure. They love guests, I guess…"

"Ummm I guess it's okay then. How about you two?"

Ryuu and Kumiko nodded, "Sure, I didn't see grandma and grandpa for a long time."

"Grandma and grandpa?" Takumi was confused.

_Oh right… If Ryuu and Kumiko are Akira-kun's kids, then it makes perfect sense that Akira-kun's parents will be their grandparents…and that would make them my parents-in-law.._

Takumi reddened.

"Well, it's decided then. We'll go this weekend since summer break is starting from next week."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes :

Konnichiwa! My chapter is finish! At LAST! XD Well once again, please accept my apologies if my chapter contains bad spellings and grammar and also repetition of words. And also please forgive me if my chapter is too boring! T.T

Please R&R even if it is boring.

Arigato Gozaimasu

Saffy Opal


	9. Meet the Parents?

Yo! It's here! What is? Chapter 9 of course!!!

First of all, a word from me. I am sorry that I took a very, very long time to upload my chapters. Because of my schoolwork, I've been busy that I don't even have time to do my chapters! So to the ones reading, please bear with me!!! Thank you!!!

Let's recap, shall we?

In the last chapter, Akira got the time-traveling device back from Shiritaka Mirei but it was broken. So, she planned to take the device back to her hometown where she knows someone there that could help fix it. She also invited Takumi, Ryuu and Kumiko to visit her home too as she was worried that Takumi can't handle the two hyperactive kids alone. Or is it?

Well, the summer break was just a few days after that incident. So I guess we can just skip those few days and straight on to the summer break, all right?

Right. I said too much now. Ah ha!

Onward to the story!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 : Meet the Parents?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer Break… (It's holiday time!!! Yay!!)

The three Tokihas and one Okuzaki were walking along a narrow path that leads to Akira's house.

"So, Akira-kun…." Said Takumi, as he walked alongside Akira. "Are your parents scary? Do you have siblings?"

Akira, who was watching over the kids running alongside the small streams at the side of the road, turned to look at him.

"My parents? Well, they are okay… I guess... As for siblings, I have one brother." She answered simply.

"Oh, okay…"

Both of them walked quietly as they made their way to her house. Each of them has something in their mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" Takumi gaped at the house in front of him. "I didn't know your family is THAT rich! Your house is huge!"

The four of them were standing in front of Akira's house. Or more like a mansion. Big entrance, big front yard, and even have a big pond at the side. Her house is a truly a Japanese mansion.

Akira sighed. They walked in to the entrance. "It's not that big. I've seen –"

_Cling Clang Cling_

Akira's words were cut short by the sounds of something clinking on the floor.

Takumi looked at the floor and was shocked to find three shurikens lying there.

He turned back to check if Ryuu and Kumiko were okay. Ryuu and Kumiko actually looked pretty calm consider that they were nearly attacked by shurikens.

Ryuu shook his head. "It always happen…" Beside him, Kumiko were nodding in agreement. "Haih, I guess some habits never change…"

The puzzled Takumi gazed back at Akira and noticed her looking directly at the wall.

"Father! That's dangerous! You could have hurt or even kill somebody!" Akira finally spoke up, still staring at the wall.

"Father?"

"Nice reflex as usual, Akira. Looks like you didn't get rusty when you were in school."

The wall began to peel off, revealing a man standing exactly at the place Akira was staring at.

"Father… I brought guests with me today… I prefer if you don't do anything dangerous that could harm them."

Akira's father noticed Takumi standing beside her and Ryuu and Kumiko stood behind them.

Suddenly, his face changed into a shocked expression.

"AKIRA!!! You got married and had two kids and you never told me!!! Why????"

Akira's father quickly ran inside the house. "Mother!! Mother!! Akira got married!!"

Akira realized what her father just said. "Oh shit!" She quickly rushed into the house, Takumi and the kids following closely behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them sat at the living room.

Akira and Takumi were sitting opposite of Akira's parents and Ryuu and Kumiko were sitting at each side of their 'parents'

"Akira-chan, you nearly gave me a shock. Imagine how I reacted when your father suddenly shouted to the whole house that you were married." Akira's mother calmly said.

Akira blushed. "Father was just assuming incorrectly and exaggerated the whole thing…"

"Well, and here we thought that maybe calling you back for a talk was unnecessary anymore. Too bad it wasn't true…" Akira's father sighed.

Takumi was puzzled. _Huh?_

"Father! Please don't talk about this now!" Akira said nervously.

"Oh right… So, what is your name, young man?" Akira's father asked Takumi.

"Tokiha Takumi, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Takumi."

"Oh, Takumi-kun! Akira-chan always mention about you in her letters!" Akira's mother squealed. "You are even cuter than I imagined!"

"Oh?" Takumi raised an eyebrow at Akira, who looked away with her red face.

"Anyway, Takumi-san. My name is Okuzaki Jiro and this is my wife, Fumiko." Akira's father introduced.

"Hajimemashite, Mr. And Mrs. Okuzaki." Takumi bowed.

Jiro and Fumiko bowed too. "Dozo yoroshiku. You don't need to be formal with us. You can just call us Father and Mother." Fumiko winked at him.

A tinge of redness appeared on Takumi's cheek. "Eh?"

"Mother!!" Akira blushing furiously.

"Oh all right then. You can call us Uncle and Auntie."

"Y-y-yes Uncle, Auntie…" stuttered Takumi.

Jiro turned to look at Ryuu and Kumiko. "And who might this be?"

Akira and Takumi stiffened.

"W-well.. They are Takumi's cousins. They were visiting him during summer break. Since they have nowhere to go, so I thought maybe I'd take them to visit our hometown."

Takumi nodded in agreement. "Here you go. Go introduce yourself." Takumi beckoned Ryuu and Kumiko.

Ryuu and Kumiko stepped in front of Akira's parents.

"Tokiha Ryuu desu." Ryuu bowed politely.

"Tokiha Kumiko desu." Kumiko bowed too.

"Dozo yoroshiku." They both said simultaneously.

"Such polite children. Your uncle and auntie must have discipline them well. I would like to meet their parents sometime." Said Fumiko.

_You might be meeting them right now…_ Takumi and Akira thought silently.

"Yes, auntie Fumiko." Takumi replied.

"Well, you all must be tired from the trip. You should get some rest. I will call Mishou-san to take you all to your rooms." Said Jiro. "Mishou-san!"

"Yes, master?" An elderly woman appeared at the door.

"Please show our guests to the guest rooms."

"Yes, master. Right this way, please." Mishou beckoned them to follow her.

The four of them stood up and went out of the living room.

Jiro and Fumiko watched as they leave.

Fumiko turned to her husband. "Do you think it's wise to pressure our daughter like this?"

"It's all for the best, dear. The clan seems to think that we must honor our tradition no matter what…" Jiro sighed heavily. "I just hope our daughter is lucky enough to find the one before the time comes…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mishou led the four of them to the guest rooms.

They stopped at a door.

Mishou opened the door, revealing a simple bedroom with twin beds.

"Mr. Tokiha Ryuu and Ms. Tokiha Kumiko will be staying in this room. Master Tokiha Takumi's room will be the one at the end of the hall" She pointed down the hallway.

Ryuu and Kumiko squealed in delight and ran inside the room. They bounced on the bed and touching here and there. "Yay!! I miss this room!"

"Miss?" Mishou turned to Akira. "Have they been here?"

Akira stammered. "O-of course not… They just have a room that looks exactly like this, I guess… Ha ha ha…" She glanced at Takumi nervously.

"Y-y-yeah! They do have a room like that." Takumi agreed, fidgeting.

"I see.." Mishou said thoughtfully.

"Well, Mishou-san. I'll take it from here. Takumi's room is just beside mine. I can take him there. You should go back to your work." Said Akira, trying to shake off Mishou's suspicion.

Mishou broke out of her thoughts. "Yes, Akira-ojousama." She excused herself and walked away.

Takumi and Akira watched as Mishou disappeared.

"Phew! That was close!" Takumi wiped a sweat.

"You said it… Mishou-san is a very observant lady… Be careful around her." Warned Akira.

"All right."

"I'll just go and help the kids a bit then I'll show you to your room, kay?"

"Okay."

Akira went into the kids' bedroom, trying to calm down the over active Ryuu and Kumiko.

Takumi just leaned on the door, watching as Akira did her job.

_Akira-kun is getting more feminine these days, ever since Ryuu and Kumiko came. I wonder if it is because of them that Akira changed?_

As his eyes followed her every movement, he began to wonder.

_Am I really going to be Ryuu and Kumiko's father in the future? Are Akira-kun and I going to get married in the future? Could all the things Ryuu and Kumiko said be true? I am so confused right now…_

He saw that Akira had finished and turned to smile at him. He smiled back.

_How I wish it can be true though…_

Akira waved a hand in front of him. "Takumi, are you there?"

Takumi snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? What? Oh right… You are finished…"

"Yeah.. Let me take you to your room then." Akira pulled Takumi out of the room. "Ryuu, Kumiko, don't wreck the room or you two will be grounded for a week." warned Akira to the two naughty children.

Ryuu and Kumiko stuck out their tongue. Akira stuck out her tongue childishly in response.

Takumi just grinned at their childish behavior.

"So, Akira-kun… Where's your brother?" asked Takumi as they walked along the corridor.

Akira paused a while. "Guess he went out with his wife… We will meet them later at dinner."

"Whoa. How old is your brother?" said Takumi, a bit shocked of the news about Akira's sister in law.

"21"

"Your brother got married at such a young age? Impressive…"

"It's not like he wanted to…" muttered Akira.

"What's that?" asked Takumi, unable to catch what Akira said.

"Never mind." They finally reached a room door. "Here you are. This is your room. My room is just beside yours." Akira pointed to the door beside his. "If you need anything, you can find me anytime."

"Right. Thanks. I'll just put my things inside the room first and take a nap." Takumi started carrying his bag into his room, looking around the room.

Akira stood at the door. "Yeah, I guess I will too. Be sure to wake up before dinner? Have a good rest then."

"All right. You too."

Akira disappeared into her room.

Takumi put his things on the floor and flunked himself on the soft bed.

_So this is Akira-kun's home…Such comfortable atmosphere… I am happy that I get to know more about Akira-kun and her family…_

Takumi's eyes were slowly drooping off.

_I wonder why Akira-kun wanted to come back suddenly…She always stay at campus even during summer break…Ah, but who cares? Maybe she missed her family…_

Takumi's eyes can't stay open.

"Akira-kun…." He muttered silently and then fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this chapter is done for now! Yahoo!

Author's notes:

Sorry if it's too boring or too short… School works tend make myself a boring person.. Haha!

Just like last time, sorry for any mistakes and for making you feel bored reading this chapter! I will try harder for next chapter! Please do continue reading! Thank you!

SaffyOpal


	10. What's the plan?

Weeeeeeeee! Chapter 10 in the house! XD

Well sorry for late updates! Very busy lately! Stress Stress Stress! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! I know my story is getting boring but I guess the assignments are making me a dull person! Haha!

Anyway…. Please enjoy!

Go Go Go With The Story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 : What's the plan?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takumi.. Takumi.."

Takumi opened his eyes slowly at the sound of the voice and Akira's face came to view.

"Good morning, Akira-kun…" he greeted sleepily.

"Good morning to you too. It's time for breakfast. Wake up!"

"Eh? Let me sleep a little bit longer…" Takumi started to go back to sleep.

"No Takumi! The breakfast will get cold! Wake up!" Akira caught hold of his shirt and shook him. "Honestly, you are worse than the kids!"

When that did not awake Takumi, Akira began to shake him harder.

But Akira shook too hard that Takumi's weight pushed her down on the bed with Takumi lying on top of her.

"Ta-takumi! Get off me!" Akira's face pinked.

"Huh?" Takumi woke up sleepily and found himself lying on Akira and was face to face to her. "A-a-akira-kun?"

"Just get off me!"

Takumi, fully awake now, blushes. "Right…"

As he was about to get off her, his bedroom door opened.

"Akira, Mom asked you to hurry up! We are –" A young man that came in, stopped and witnessed the embarrassing position Akira and Takumi were in.

"Oh right.. Sorry to bother you… I guess we'll eat our breakfast first… But please make it quick and come down for breakfast. The meals are not as tasty as when it is still hot."

With that, the young man closed the door and the sound of footsteps started to fade as he quickly walked away.

The two teens, who were stilled from the moment the door was opened, began to blush furiously and quickly sprang apart.

"Umm… let's go to the dining room now…" said Akira, not looking at Takumi and she quickly walked out of the room.

Takumi nodded weakly and followed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne.. Akira-chan… what are you doing in Takumi-kun's room?" asked Fumiko, grinning evilly at Akira and Takumi.

"I-I was just in his room to wake him up!!" stuttered Akira while Takumi nodded furiously with his face red.

"Oh really?" she looked at them in amusement. "Because according to Aki's description, it didn't seem like you were trying to wake him up. More like making out."

Akira shot a glare at the young man, which happened to be her brother Aki, who was sipping his miso soup innocently.

"It. Was. An. Accident!" shouted Akira, still staring daggers at Aki.

Aki smirked. "Oh right… Whatever you say.." He continued with his meal.

"I thought that is normal, considering they are always like that and sharing a room too…"

All of them turned to look at the forgotten guests there, Ryuu and Kumiko who were eating their breakfast silently and calmly.

The two teens froze up.

"EHHHH?" exclaimed the whole family. They turned to look at Takumi and Akira.

"I-it's not what you think!!! We are dorm mates, so naturally the room we have to share! THE ROOM! JUST THE ROOM! And they are just kids, they don't know what are they talking about!" Akira rambled loudly. Takumi kept nodding his head in agreement.

"Whatever you say…" Aki grinning cheekily.

"Calm down, Akira-chan. We understand." Assured Fumiko.

"Humph!" Akira ate her breakfast, still fuming.

"Fumiko, sit down and eat your breakfast." Jiro finally spoke up.

Fumiko pouted. "Aww.. I thought there is something good there.." She sat down and noticed that her husband seemed annoyed by something.

And then they continued eating silently, until Akira noticed something was missing.

"Hey Aki, where's Michiru?" Akira looked around.

Aki looked up from his breakfast. "She ate her breakfast earlier and went out. Something about wanting to take a walk around the town. She'll be back soon."

"I see.."

"By the way Akira, you haven't introduced your 'friend' to me." Aki turned to look at Takumi, who choked slightly.

"Oh right. Aki, this is Tokiha Takumi, my classmate and my dorm mate." Akira introduced. Then she turned to Takumi. "Takumi, as you can see, my brother Aki."

The two boys nodded to each other as greeting.

"And how about these two kids?"

"Oh right… They are Takumi's cousins, Ryuu and Kumiko."

Ryuu and Kumiko did a quick bow and went back to their food.

Aki studied them. "You know, they looked a bit like you and your friend here."

Takumi stiffened and his face turned pale. Akira laughed nervously. "HaHAHA! Aki! How can that be possible? I am not even related to them."

"Hmmmm…" Aki still doubtful about it.

"Akira." Jiro spoke up once again. "Are you going to train at the dojo today?"

Akira shook her head. "No, father. I am taking Takumi, Ryuu and Kumiko out to look around our town."

Fumiko quickly pounced at that statement. "Ooooh, are you two going on a date?"

"NO!" Takumi and Akira shouted simultaneously. They looked at each other and turned away; pink tinge appearing on their cheek.

Fumiko looked disappointed. "Oh well…"

Aki, who was sitting beside Akira, chuckled slightly. Akira shot another angry glare at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira and Takumi were sitting on the porch, watching Ryuu and Kumiko playing with the fishes in the pond at the front yard.

"Sorry about just now…" Akira apologized suddenly.

"Huh?" Takumi looked at her, puzzled.

"About my family.. The way they acted…"

"Oh that. It's okay. Your family seems like a fun bunch." Takumi smiled.

"Crazy more like it…" Akira sighed.

Takumi chuckled.

"Ara? You must be Akira-chan's friend." Said a voice behind them.

Both of them turned to look and saw a woman standing behind them, smiling gently at them.

"Oh hi Michiru-oneechan. Finished your walk?" Akira greeted the lady.

"Oh yes. It's good to refresh the mind with a nice long walk." She turned to Takumi. "Hello, my name is Michiru but I guess you already know."

Takumi bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Michiru-san. I am Tokiha Takumi."

"Same to you." Michiru bowed too. "Well, I just thought I come and greet you all. I'll be leaving you two now."

Akira and Takumi nodded.

As Michiru walked past Akira, she whispered into her ear, "Nice going, Akira." Michiru winked and walked away.

Akira pinked. _Not her too!_

Takumi noticed Akira's expression. "Are you okay, Akira-kun? You look red…"

"I am fine, don't worry…" Akira stood up, brushing off dirt from her pants. "Well, let's get going, shall we? Hope he's open today."

Takumi nodded his head and followed suit.

"Ryuu! Kumiko! Let's go!" shouted Akira to the kids at the front yard.

"Ano, Akira-chan?" Someone tapped on Akira's shoulder.

Akira turned around to see her mother looking at her, sheepishly.

"Yes, mother?"

"If you don't mind, do you think I can take the two young ones out instead? I kind of promised them I'll take them shopping for toys."

"Huh? When did you make that promise?"

"Oh just now, when you two were a bit busy to eat your breakfast." Fumiko winked.

"…"

"So? It's decided then. I'll take the kids, okay?"

"I guess…" Akira said hesitantly.

Akira sighed. "Well, Takumi. We better get ready and we'll meet at the door, okay?"

"All right."

Then, the two unsuspecting teens went upstairs to get ready, not noticing the sly look on Fumiko's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay… That's all for now… It's short but please bear with me XD

Just for your information, Fumiko is not planning anything… I guess ;) Well, we'll see in the next chapter !

Author's note :

Well, sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter. And also being slow in the updates. I will try my best to update faster.

Reviews are welcome! 

Ta-ta for now!


	11. Suprise! I guess?

Finally! Chapter 11!

Sorry for the late update! Been distracted by my work lately. Please forgive me T.T

First of all, let me thank the people who have read and also review my fanfic! I am touched (sob). Please do continue to read and review!

In the last chapter, we had witnessed the cheekiness of Akira's family. Can't believe Akira grew up with family like this huh? But it's fun : )

So, what's gonna happen now?

Please read further to find out!

And… Um.. Well.. Basically that's all. Haha! Move on with the story!

Forward!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 : Surprise! I guess?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi was leaning against one of the wood pillars of the entrance, waiting for a particular kunoichi.

Takumi checked his watch for the time. "What is taking Akira-kun so long??"

Takumi tapped his feet on the ground, feeling a bit impatient.

After a while, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry for waiting… There was something on just now…"

Takumi turned around, "Oh, no problem but what were y-" Takumi stopped abruptly. His eyes widen at what he was seeing,

There, stood Akira, wearing a cute green tank top with a black mini skirt, showing off her long slender legs and she is wearing high heels. Her ponytail was tied in a plait, making her hair less messy.

In Takumi's mind, all of that was summarize that Akira was very beautiful and cute. (Hehe)

Akira was blushing slightly at Takumi's expression. Takumi's eyes kept staring at her.

After what seems like an eternity (it's only a few minutes though), Takumi finally recover from his shock.

"Akira-kun, you look very nice." Takumi stated lamely.

"Umm.. Right… Thanks…"

"Err… Shall we go then?" asked Takumi, unable to think of anything.

"Yeah… Sure…" Akira power-walked out of the house, followed by a still slightly shocked Takumi.

None of them noticed Fumiko and Michiru were watching the whole scene from the window, smiling.

"Looks like we managed it in time, Mother." Said Michiru, grinning at her mother-in-law.

"Yes. It took a lot of effort but it was all worth it." Fumiko smiled softly at the two teens walking away.

(Want to know what happened?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Akira was walking to her room to get dressed when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to a room._

_Akira looked around and found out that she was in her brother and his wife's room._

"_What's the big idea???" Akira said furiously to the person that pulled her in._

_There, she saw her mother and Michiru were looming over her, smirking evilly._

"_What are you two planning to do?!?!?!" asked Akira, feeling scared for the first time._

"_Hehe… Just something…" answered Fumiko, holding a tank top._

"_Noooooo…"_

"_Resistance is futile…Akira-chan…" said Michiru, grinning evilly._

_With that, the both older women began their work with Akira._

_Constant soft screaming like "No, there is no way I am wearing that!!!" "What is that?!?" "Call the police!! Aaaaaa!!!!"_

_End Flashback _

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akira-chan put up a strong fight. But too bad she can't win over both of us." Michiru laughed.

Fumiko smiled at her. "Yes, she did. Let's just hope it works."

Michiru put her hand on Fumiko's. "It will, don't worry.." assured Michiru.

Fumiko just nodded.

--------------------------------------------

"Ne.. Akira-kun… Where are we going?" asked Takumi, walking beside Akira who was looking around.

"The shop that can help us.. It's around here somewhere.. I haven't been here for quite some time. Can't remember exactly where is it." Mumbled Akira, her eyes still searching for the shop.

Since Takumi didn't know what he was supposed to be looking for, he just kept staring at Akira. Mesmerized and captivated by Akira's sudden burst of feminity made him wonder how he had missed it even though he stayed with her so long.

His eyes trailed down to Akira's hand and suddenly had the urge to hold her hand.

Takumi gulped. His hand moved nearer to hers, positioning itself beside Akira's hand. With a swing, he tried grabbing her hand but Akira's hand had suddenly moved forward, causing him to miss. Takumi , not giving up, decided to try one more time. With a sudden effort he reached to grab Akira's hand.

"AH! I found it!" exclaimed Akira, quickly ran towards one of the shop.

Takumi stood there, dumbfounded, his hand were swung up and froze there.

Akira turned back to Takumi. "This is the shop, Takumi! Um, what are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah.. Um… YES!!" Takumi moved his arm up and down, as though showing a sign of victory. "Ah he he…" He smiled nervously.

"Hmm… Strange guy…" Akira turned back to the shop.

Takumi let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, wait a minute… Something's not right… How come it's so dark inside?" Akira peered inside the shop.

"Maybe it's closed today?" suggested Takumi.

"But it is always open!"

Takumi shrugged.

Akira looked inside the shop intently like a cat eyeing on a fish. "Hmm… weird…"

"Hey miss, the shop had shifted few weeks ago to another area."

Akira and Takumi turned to the voice that belongs to a boy around their age.

"Hiroshi!" Akira exclaimed and ran to the boy and gave him a hug.

Takumi was flabbergasted. "Huh?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooo… Who's that boy? Should Takumi be worried? (winks)

Well that's all for now!

Hmmm.. the chapter is quite short... Sorry... A bit busy... The next update might be late so please bear with me!

Sorry for the repetitive words and bad grammars. My English is not very good…

Please Review! Onegaishimasu!

-Saffyopal-


	12. Declaration of Love War?

Chapter 12 is finally here!!!

First of all, I want to thank all of the readers' kind reviews :) It really made my day!

Second, I would like to apologize for the late update… I've been busy with my work that I completely forgot about this until I saw all your reviews! I will try to update others as soon as possible but if I am late, please be patient and wait :)

Well, in the last chapter, Akira finally wore some feminine clothes! (Thanks to her mother and sister-in-law) Takumi was shocked. Then later, a boy that Akira seems to know very well showed up and Takumi was once again shocked. (He gets shocked often, tsk tsk)

What is happening then? Let's find out in this chapter!

Weeeee! Let's go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 : Declaration of Love War?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh? Who are you?" said the surprised boy, trying to get out from the hug.

"Tsk! How can you forget your own childhood friend huh?" Akira pouted slightly.

Hiroshi looked closely. "Akira! Oh my god! You are wearing skirt!" He laughed out loud.

Akira pinked slightly. "It wasn't my idea…" mumbled Akira.

"But, you look good!" Hiroshi winked at her. Akira smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"Ahem!"

The two childhood friends looked at the forgotten boy behind them which happened to be Takumi. (Poor guy)

"Oh right!" Akira was slightly embarrassed. "Intro.. Hehe… Forgot about that…"

Hiroshi held out his hand. "Yoroshiku. The name's Sanada Hiroshi. Akira's childhood friend."

Takumi shook hands with him. "Yoroshiku. My name is Tokiha Takumi. Akira-kun's dorm mate."

"Dorm mate?" Hiroshi looked at Akira. "You mean your school allows girls and boys to stay in the same dorm?"

Akira shook her head. "No.. I thought I told you before. I am going to that school as a boy. Man, you sure are forgetful."

Hiroshi was slightly offended. "Excuse me! You told me when we were only 10 years old! How could I remember that?"

"Such a GOOD friend… Can't remember what I said…" Akira pretended to be sad.

Hiroshi put an arm around Akira's shoulder. "Alright… Today's lunch is my treat…"

"Woo hoo! Waiting for you to say that!" Akira patted his back.

Takumi, who was standing there from the beginning, began to feel left out. And a little jealous.

_He put his arm around MY Akira! What the! But Akira-kun doesn't seem to mind…And I guess I can't claim Akira-kun is mine…_ said Takumi in his mind, feeling a bit sad.

"Takumi! We are going to leave you behind! Come on quick!" shouted Akira.

Takumi looked up and saw the two of them were already walking away.

"H-hey! Wait for me!"

Takumi ran after them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a restaurant….

They were sitting at a table with Akira sitting opposite of Takumi and beside Hiroshi.

"So, Hiroshi. What did you meant when you said that the shop had shifted?"

Hiroshi stopped sipping his tea. "Well, the old man decided to stay with his son so he moved his shop near his son's place."

"Where is it now?"

"Nagoya."

"…"

Akira and Takumi exchanged glance.

"Takumi… Looks like we came here for nothing… How are we going to get it fixed now?"

Takumi sighed. "I don't know…"

Hiroshi looked thoughtful. "Isn't there a shop like the old man's in Tokyo? I think it is the old man's apprentice."

Akira's face changed to a hopeful face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah… I have the address. The old man gave it to me. Here." He handed the card to her.

"Yes! We still have chance! Hiroshi, you are the best!"

"Haha… I know!" said Hiroshi, jokingly. "Well, here comes our food. Dig in everyone!"

The three of them started to eat their food.

---------------------------

Takumi was getting annoyed. VERY annoyed.

The whole time they were in the restaurant, Hiroshi and Akira were busy reminiscing their childhood time and somehow left out Takumi.

He got a feeling that Hiroshi was flirting with Akira but Akira was too dense to notice it.

Akira stood up. "I gotta go to the washroom. Be right back." She walked off, looking for the washroom.

Takumi watched her go.

"Tokiha-san."

Takumi turned to look at Hiroshi, who was smiling slightly at him.

"Yes, Sanada-san?" said Takumi grudgingly, still annoyed about just now.

"I noticed that you had been giving me deadly glares since we came in here. Is there a problem?" Hiroshi's smile turning into a smirk.

"No. Not at all…" muttered Takumi. Hiroshi's smirk was irritating him now.

"Heh.. Just so you know, I am not planning to give up on Akira."

Takumi was taken aback. "What?" _What is he saying?_

"I have a crush on her since we were small. So I won't give her up to you so easily." Hiroshi was getting serious.

"…" Takumi was speechless.

_Do what you like… In the future, Akira-kun will still be married to me…Hahaha! _thought Takumi, laughing evilly in his mind.

"Heh." Hiroshi simply said.

"What are you two talking about?" said the silent kunoichi that suddenly slid back to her seat.

"Whoa Akira! Silent as always! You surprised me!"

Akira punched Hiroshi lightly on the arm. "You let your guard down, that's all… I banged my knee on a table and cursed so loud but you two don't seem to notice at all."

"Eh? Serious? Let me see… Did it bruise?" Hiroshi checked her knee.

"It's nothing to worry about. Don't make a fuss here! You are like a mother! Haha!" But Akira still let him check her knee.

Takumi, who was observing the whole time, was suppressing himself from doing anything rash.

_It's okay Tokiha Takumi, it's okay…Akira-kun is going to be your wife next time… Let Hiroshi do what he wants, he won't get it… _

He looked at the 'intimate' position of Akira and Hiroshi.

_Future can change… _said a voice in his head. _Anything can happen…_

Takumi shook the negative thoughts out of his head. _But that's right…Future can change… ARGH!_

He slapped his cheek with both his hands. Two obvious red hand marks were on his face.

"Umm.. Takumi, are you okay?"

Takumi opened his eyes and saw Akira's face right in front of him, looking concerned.

He blushed at the closeness of their face. "I-I-I'm alright. A bit tired, that's all…"

"I see. I guess we should call it a day and go home?"

"Yeah, sure…" agreed Takumi. _And away from Hiroshi!_

"Hiroshi, why don't you come to my house for dinner tonight? I am sure my mom will be glad to see you." asked Akira.

Hiroshi grinned. "Sure."

_Ah well, so much for getting rid of him…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my! Is this Hiroshi? You've become more handsome!" Fumiko hugged Hiroshi happily.

"Hello, Auntie Fumiko," muffled Hiroshi, crushed by her hugs.

"Please, have a seat in the living room. Uncle Jiro is inside." gesturing them to the living room. "I'll cook up a feast tonight! Mishou-san! Start cooking right away! We have lots of things to do tonight!" She walked quickly into the kitchen.

They all were sitting in the living room with Jiro. Nobody dared to speak at all as Jiro was actually staring back and forth between Takumi and Hiroshi silently.

Finally, Jiro spoke up. "Sanada."

"Yes, Uncle Jiro?" Hiroshi sat up straight from his position.

"You are aware of what is happening in our family?"

"Yes, Uncle Jiro." Hiroshi bowed slightly.

"Good."

Silence followed after the last word Jiro said.

Takumi was confused. _What? What is happening? How come HE knows and I don't?_

Takumi continued thinking while Akira, Aki, Michiru and Hiroshi started to make small talk with each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Akira and Aki were sitting at the corner of the living room.

"Akira," said Aki softly.

"Hm?"

"Does your friend there know about IT?" he whispered to Akira.

"… No, he doesn't." Akira stared at her feet.

"Are you going to tell him? Or are you going to keep him in the dark?"

"He doesn't have to know about it… It doesn't concern him…" Akira started playing with a loose thread on her pants.

"Are you sure, Akira? Are you okay with it? Is your friend okay with it?" Aki began to worry about his little sister.

"I don't want to involve him. Anyway, it's not 100 percent he will do it anyway…"

"I am not so sure about that…" Aki raised an eyebrow at Takumi, who was still sitting there thinking.

"…"

"Where is Ryuu and Kumiko anyway?" she looked around.

"Oh, you mean the two kids? They were exhausted from going shopping with Mother, so they were taking a nap in their room now."

"I see…"

"By the way, Akira. I forgot to inform you but Michiru is pregnant."

"Oh my god! Seriously? Congratulations, Aki! How long?" shrieked Akira.

"It has been 5 months. Well anyway, the weird thing is the two kids…"

Akira fidgeted. "What about them?"

Aki looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "The thing is… this morning mother was asking us what we are naming our child. The two of them happened to be there. The boy suddenly spoke up and said 'Isn't it Hattori?' to us. And that happened to be the name I was thinking of all long!"

Akira gulped. "So?"

"So, I have to ask something…" Aki leaned in closer so that nobody can hear him.

"Yes?" Akira was getting nervous. _Does he know???_

Aki looked at her straight at the eyes.

"Is the kid psychic or something?"

Akira fell down anime-style and sweatdropped.

"Is he?" Aki was excited, seeing her reaction and thought that he was right..

Akira laughed. "No, Aki. He's not. I think he said that name because I mentioned to him before that our clan's ancestor is Hanzo Hattori. So, I guess he got the name from there."

"I see…" Aki sighed, disappointed.

Akira sighed in relief. _Thank god…For that second, I thought the secret was out!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner time…

Everyone, except Fumiko and Michiru, were sitting at the kotatsu and waiting for dinner to start.

Hiroshi saw Ryuu and Kumiko, who were sitting beside Takumi, and asked, "Hello? Who are these two charming kids?" He smiled at them.

_Akira-kun and my kids_ Or so that's what Takumi wanted to say but of course he can't say that. "My cousins. Their parents went outstation so I brought them with me."

Ryuu and Kumiko bowed slightly at Hiroshi. "Nice to meet you, Unc- Hiroshi-oniichan." They greeted, fumbled at the last words.

"Same to you too. How do you know my name anyway?"

_Oh shit!_ Takumi and Akira thought.

"Just now Auntie Fumiko told us to greet you as Hiroshi-oniichan. So we know." Ryuu told Hiroshi.

"Oh…" Hiroshi frowned at them, apparently thinking of something.

_Nice save…_Takumi, who were holding his breath that time, breathed in relief.

"All right everyone! Give way… Loads of food coming!" called Fumiko cheerily, followed by Michiru, Mishou-san and other servants.

They laid out all the food on the table. It was a delicious sight.

"Wow!" exclaimed Takumi. "We can feed an entire army with this big amount of food!"

"Well, too bad there is no army here! Just us! So Takumi-kun, I hope you are very hungry!" Fumiko patted his head gently.

"You bet!"

"Let's eat, everyone!"

The whole starving group began eating.

-------------------------------------------------

"Here, Akira. Your favourite unagi." Hiroshi placed an unagi on her bowl.

"Thanks, Hiroshi." Akira nodded her thanks.

Takumi saw that. _There's no way I am losing to you!_

"Akira-kun, you like mezashi right? Here, take this." Takumi put it in her bowl too.

"Umm, right. Thanks, Takumi." Akira was puzzled.

Hiroshi began his counter-attack. "Akira, here. Mushrooms."

Takumi was also not giving up. "Here you go, Akira-kun. Chicken."

Soon, variety of food was piling up on Akira's bowl.

The Okuzakis watched the little act in amusement.

Finally, Akira couldn't take it anymore. "Boys! I think I have enough food in my bowl that can last me a week!"

The two 'fighting' boys stopped and looked at her. "Oh right, sorry…" they mumbled and ate their own food.

"Mataku… What's wrong with them?" Akira grumbled and started eating her big pile of food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was finally over. Surprisingly, all the food was finished. Thanks to Aki's bottomless stomach.

Fumiko began to clear up the table. Michiru and Akira joined her to clear up.

"Akira" Jiro looked up from his newspaper.

"Yes, father?" Akira was piling up the dirty plates.

"Meet me in the family room after cleaning up. Alone." said Jiro, emphasizing on the last word.

"Yes, father." Akira bit her lip. "So, it's finally time…"

T B C –

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! That's all for now!

Whoa! What is happening? But I guess a lot of people already expected what is happening but what is stopping anyone else from fantasizing other stuff? _Winks_

Please look forward to the next chapter!

Author's notes :

Sorry for the English mistakes! I am a dull person that has small vocabulary knowledge. Anyway, please read and review my story! Greatly appreciate it!

Oh and to inform everyone, my next chapter will take a while as I am going on a vacation. I'll try to do a chapter before the vacation but I doubt I could finish it in time. So everyone, please be patient!

Thank you

Saffyopal


	13. Shocking News!

Chapter 13!!! Yahoo!

Wow, this story has become such a long story… I was planning for it to be a short story… Well as long you all like it, I don't mind :)

In chapter 12, Akira met her childhood friend, Hiroshi and this is not making Takumi happy. Hiroshi suddenly declares a fight for Akira's attention with Takumi. And now, Akira's father wants to talk to her. What is going on? He he… We'll see…

Ha-ha, well I didn't realize this at first but Akira's childhood friend, Hiroshi has the same name as Takumi's classmate, which was mentioned in the chapters before. Oh well, there is a lot of people with same name anyway…

A little warning for the readers. For this chapter, I thought of adding a little passionate scene for those hardcore TakumiXAkira fans. So for those that can't read this or has a weak heart (Just Joking), please read no further.

Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you very much for your reviews! Your reviews are what keeping me to update my fanfic because if there are no reviews, I would think that my story is too lame and I would have stopped it. So, arigato gozaimasu minna-san!

Woops! Too long! XD

We shall get on with the story, right? Better than listening to my ramblings!

Un!

Deux!

Trois! (Sorry if wrong spelling XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 : Shocking news!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh…"

Akira was standing in front of the family room door. She stared at the door, dreading of whatever her father was going to tell her.

She slid open her door slowly, peeking into the room.

Her father was sitting in the middle of the room and her mother was sitting beside him.

Her father was expressionless but her mom looked worried.

Akira walked in slowly and sat in front of them. She waited for them to start talking.

After a moment of silence, Fumiko spoke up.

"Akira-chan…"

Akira turned to her mother, not daring to say anything.

"You do realize that it's almost time for our tradition, right?"

Akira nodded, her mouth formed a thin line and frown was appearing on her forehead.

"Well, your father and I had made a decision." Fumiko looked at her husband.

Akira clutched on her pants. _It's finally here…_

Jiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We decided that you will be engaged to Sanada Hiroshi."

"NANI???" Akira shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------

Takumi was walking to the kitchen to have a glass of water to quench his thirst when he heard a shout.

"NANI???"

Takumi recognized that voice as Akira's. _What is going on? I think it's from the family room… But aren't they having a talk right now? Ugh… I am curious to what is happening…Maybe a little eavesdropping wouldn't hurt…_

With that, Takumi tip-toed quietly to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"B-b-but Father! You can't!" He heard Akira was saying.

"Akira, you must follow the clan's tradition as an Okuzaki." Jiro was saying.

Takumi frowned. _Tradition?_

"B-b-but…"

Sound of someone walking across the room.

"Akira-chan, you will be okay once you get used to it… I did…"

_That's Akira's mom…_ Takumi thought, _What are they talking about?_

"Mother…"

"Akira, the elders are rushing us… We must give them a decision in 2 days…" said Jiro sternly.

Silence came. Takumi was getting agitated. _What are they talking about?_ He pressed his ear further.

"Yes, Father, Mother." He heard Akira answered. A silent sob was heard.

"Thank you, Akira-chan… We will inform the Sanadas of the decision to get you and Hiroshi engaged. We can talk about the marriage after that."

_WHAT?!?!?!?_

_**BANG! **_

The door that Takumi was leaning on fell down, revealing a rather furious-looking Takumi.

Akira was surprised. "Takumi?"

Takumi looked at her furiously. "Akira, how can you give in so easily? You are not that type of person!" He snarled.

Tears began to form in Akira's eyes. "I don't have a choice, Takumi… It's my family tradition…"

"But why Hiroshi?" Takumi grabbed hold of Akira's shoulders.

Akira didn't know how to answer. "…"

"Because Sanada is the only one Akira is close with and he is well aware of our tradition." Jiro answered calmly.

Takumi was enraged. _So that's why that Hiroshi guy was so confident! But what about me???_

"Do you have a problem with Hiroshi-kun or something?" asked Fumiko, her voice slightly suspicious.

"Yes! And I rather have Akira engaged to me then to him!" Takumi blurted out.

"Then, it's settled! Akira is now engaged to you!" said Fumiko, clapping her hands together.

Akira and Takumi's eyes widened. "EH?"

"Mother, what are you saying?" said a confounded Akira.

"Well, since there is a young man that actually wants to marry you, so I guess that's better than convincing Hiroshi-kun to marry you." Fumiko smiled. "Isn't that right, honey?" She turned to her husband.

"Humph…" Jiro replied simply.

Both of the teenagers were flabbergasted.

"Unless… Akira, you don't like it?" said Fumiko, sending a questioning look to Akira.

Takumi shifted his gaze to Akira, waiting for her answer.

"Eh?" Akira was shaken slightly. Her face was starting to turn red. "No… I am okay with it if it is okay with Takumi."

Takumi was very happy with the answer. "O-Of course it's okay with me! I was the one that suggested it, right?" His cheek pinked.

Jiro coughed. "Then, it's settled. I will inform the elders. Meeting over." He stood up. "Fumiko, you can deal with the rest."

"Yes, dear." Fumiko nodded.

Jiro exited the room.

Akira's face reddened further. Takumi was confused.

"Anoo…Is there something else I must know?"

Fumiko just keep smiling. "Oh, you will know later… Anyway Takumi-kun, why don't you go back to your room first? But don't go to sleep first. There is something I have to tell Akira now. Later I will explain to you."

"Okay, Auntie Fumiko."

"Oh please, call me Mother. We are going to be a family soon."

Takumi blushed. "H-hai, Mother…" He went out of the room quickly.

Akira's face became as red as a tomato. "Mother! How can you say that? That was embarrassing!"

"Now, now Akira-chan… It's only true that he calls me Mother when you two get married." Fumiko gave Akira a small hug.

"M-mother!"

Fumiko pulled back. "Now, we should start with the tradition. Let's go!"

Fumiko pulled Akira's hand, leading her out of the room and into her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi was sitting in his room, still wondering about what happened just now.

_I am engaged to Akira now! Take that, Hiroshi! Akira is still mine! But I wonder what Auntie Fumiko is – I mean Mother wants with me now?_

He paced around the room.

_Well I guess now our future is secured…_

Takumi grinned goofily to himself.

_**Knock knock**_

Takumi sat down on his bed. "The door is not locked… Please come in…" He was ready for whatever his 'mother' is going to say to him.

The door creaked open, and he saw Fumiko standing at the door, smiling rather evilly and her hand was holding on to someone's hand.

"Hello, Auntie," said Takumi.

Fumiko was smiling that the corner of her mouth could touch her ears.

"Takumi-kun, let me explain our tradition briefly." The hand Fumiko was holding tried to break free but failed.

"The Okuzaki clan has a tradition that ensures the Okuzaki clan will have an heir for each generation. When an Okuzaki turns 16, no matter male or female, he or she is required to be engaged to someone, even if it means he or she will be trapped in a loveless marriage. And at the age of 17 or 18, they have to get married and well, they should start working on producing heirs." Fumiko's smile was getting creepy and Takumi was blushing at the word 'producing heirs'.

"And now, since we already settled with the engagement, there is one last thing to make it official."

Takumi was bewildered. "You mean it's not official yet?"

"No, Takumi-kun. Therefore, just one final touch. The male must mark the female as his own."

"Mark?" Takumi got a bad feeling about this. "What do you mean by mark?"

"It means that you have to give a hickey or more appropriately, a love bite to Akira-chan."

The soon-to-be-son-in-law of Fumiko's gaped at the final statement. "Huh??"

"Well, I guess I have explained all for now." Fumiko tugged on the hand she was holding on for so long, pulling whoever is it.

The hand won't budge.

Fumiko pulled a little harder and revealed Akira wearing a silky pale green spaghetti-strap nightgown.

Takumi's jaw dropped lower.

Fumiko gave a little push to Akira and Akira stumbled forward and into the arms of Takumi.

"Well, good luck tonight." Fumiko closed the door, leaving a shocked Takumi holding on to a rather red Akira.

Akira pushed herself up while Takumi stood there staring at her.

"Akira, what are you wearing?" Takumi was unable to take his eyes off her outfit.

Akira blushed more. "Mother told me that this outfit is required for the tradition and to make it official."

"Oh…"

Akira was getting uncomfortable under Takumi's stares.

"Takumi, I have something to tell you."

Takumi tore his eyes off her outfit and looked at her.

"I know you are being kind to help me out of a forced marriage but you don't have to do it you know. I don't want to ruin your future… This tradition is my own problem; I don't want to drag you in… So, if this tradition is making you uncomfortable or anything, you can always cancel the engagement…"

Akira turned her back to him to hide her eyes that were becoming watery.

"I can always get married to Hiroshi. He is my childhood friend. I am sure I can cope with it. And I am-"

Her sentence was cut short when a pair of arms was wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to a warm body behind her.

She felt the boy's breath on her neck and her ear.

"Akira…" Takumi whispered into her ear. "I didn't get engaged to you because I want to help you. I did it because I love you." He kissed her cheek gently.

Akira was stunned. "Huh?" She turned back to look into the eyes of Takumi. "Y-you m-m-mean…"

Takumi smiled at her reaction. "Yes, Akira. I love you. I love you since the first time we met. Although I thought you were boy once, there is feeling inside me that make me attracted to you."

Takumi leaned in to press his lips against Akira's.

Akira's eyes widened and then gently closed as Akira began to relax and indulge herself in the passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started feeling up his hair.

Takumi broke off the kiss and started planting kisses from her jaw to her neck and then to her shoulder. Akira moaned a little and gripped his hair a little harder.

He stopped when he found the strap was blocking his way, so he used his hand and slowly pulled the strap down that resulting in the nightgown dropping, revealing her body a little. He continued trailing kisses over her shoulder and stopped again at sensitive part of her shoulder as he felt Akira trembled and moaned a bit louder.

He carefully bit that part and sucked into it. Akira's body pressed closer to him. The action only aroused the boy further. He brushed his lips over to the neck and began moving down to her chest while his hands made his way from Akira's slender legs and to her hips and carefully hitching her nightgown up.

But suddenly – (Well, they are always so unlucky…)

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

The both busy teens froze. Akira's hands were still stuck in Takumi's hair while her mouth was biting his ear and Takumi was kissing near the collar of the nightgown, intending of going further down and his hands were already pulling up her nightgown.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you there?" said a timid voice that sounded like Kumiko. (Here comes the party pooper XD)

They quickly broke away from each other and fixed themselves up. They can't be showing an innocent little kid anything like this. XD

Takumi was cursing a little in his mind. _Not again…Why do we always get interrupted… But I guess it's a good thing we were interrupted, we shouldn't be doing this in Akira's house! Who knows what her family will do to me! _(Yes, his mind is a little…)

"Yeah, Kumiko. Come in." said Akira, acting rather calm.

The door opened and Kumiko's head peeked in from it. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yes? What's the matter?" Akira sat down on the bed and patted on the spot next to her, indicating her to sit down beside her.

Kumiko sat down beside her, sobbing profusely. "Ryuu was being mean to me… He said there are bed monsters under my bed and he saw it!" Kumiko hugged Akira.

Takumi sighed. "That naughty boy…" He put his hand on his waist and shook his head. "What are we going to do about that boy…"

Akira patted on Kumiko's head sympathetically and returned her hug. "Awww… Don't cry… There is no such thing as bed monsters. Ryuu was just being silly…"

"But Mommy…" Kumiko looked at her with her cute little puppy eyes.

Akira couldn't resist that cute puppy eyes. She sighed. She stood up and walked out.

After a few seconds, she came back holding something that looks like a rock.

She put the rock onto Kumiko's hand. "There you go. This is a repellant rock. Just put it under your bed and it will repel anything scary like monsters or ghosts. I always used that when I was small. Now there is nothing to be afraid of."

Kumiko rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Really? Thank you, Mommy!" She gave a peck on Akira's cheek and ran to Takumi to give him one too. "Good night, Mommy and Daddy! I am going to put these under my bed now and go to sleep." She ran back to her room and not bothering to close the door.

Takumi went and closed the door. "That kid is so cute sometimes while the other one is like a devil. Sigh…" He turned back and found Akira sitting on her bed, hugging herself and shivering.

Takumi sat beside her. "Akira, are you cold? That's why you shouldn't have worn so little clothing."

Akira glared at him a bit. "I AM cold and it was not my idea to wear this, okay?" she answered quite huffily. "I am going back to my room to change. It's too cold!"

As she prepared to go, she was pulled back to the bed. (Déjà vu, huh?)

"T-takumi, what a-are you d-doing?" Akira stuttered. She's lying on the bed, next to Takumi and he was hugging her, preventing escape.

"Well, you said you are cold. So I am just returning the favour." Takumi was smiling.

Akira was shocked. _He knew about it! I thought he was sleep-talking! _(Refer to previous chapter)

Takumi saw her shocked face and continued, "Well, it's a long walk to your bedroom to change, isn't it? You can just stay here. I can provide you with body heat." He brought his mouth closed to her ear. "Or we could do something hot…"

Akira was blushing like mad now. "T-T-Takumi!!"

"He he… Alright… Let's just go to sleep…" Then, Takumi pulled a blanket over the both of them.

Soft snoring filled the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now XD

Well as promised, I did one before I go on my vacation! Well, at least I didn't leave it as a cliffhanger right? And I was surprised at what I just wrote! Never knew I could write this kind of scene. Ha-ha! So I hope you all enjoy it! If the characters are a bit OOC, please dont flame me or something! That is how I wanted Takumi and Akira to be! XD

And one last thing, sorry for the English mistakes! (I know I have been apologizing about it since the first chapter, but who cares? XD) Please R&R!

Thank you very much!

Saffyopal


	14. Just a normal day?

Chapter 14 is HERE!

Hey-hey! Back from vacation and back to work! Sorry for waiting so long to update… I was in the holiday mood, and therefore I was lazing around the house! Hope this chapter will make you all forgive me! X.X

Chapter 13 revealed what was Akira's purpose of going back home. And now Akira and Takumi are engaged! Isn't that nice? _winks _What happened next? Let's see if we can find out in this chapter!

He-he! This time, I won't say too much XD But I still have to thank the ones that constantly reviewing my chapters! Thank you very much! (Blows kisses to you all)

Hai!

Ichi!

Ni!

San!

Ikou!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 : Just a normal day?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray of sunlight penetrated through the curtains of a Japanese-styled bedroom, revealing two sleeping figures on the bed.

Takumi opened his eyes lazily as he felt something, or rather someone was cuddling up to him. He smiled softly at the person that he was hugging the whole night, who was cuddling up to him to block the sunlight from blinding her eyes. He lifted up one of his hand and brushed off a few strands of hair on her face. He stroked her cheek and then gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Her light brown eyes fluttered open and met with a pair of light blue eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," said Takumi, still smiling at her.

Akira blushed slightly. "G-good morning…" She pushed herself away, attempting to sit up but was prevented by Takumi, who hugged her closer to him.

"It is still a little early. Let's just stay here for a while." Takumi muffled, his head buried in her hair.

She nodded and shifted herself closer to Takumi, her head resting on his chest.

Both of them stayed in that position for a while.

_Knock Knock_

The two of them quickly sat up, looking at the door.

"Hey, you two better get dressed and come down for breakfast!" said the voice behind the door. Luckily, nobody opened the door. Sound of footsteps walking away from the door could be heard.

Akira got off from the bed. "I-I better go to my room and change." She smoothened out her nightgown that had crumpled from sleeping.

When she was ready to go, Takumi pulled her in for a light peck on the lips. Akira was surprised at the action and became flustered.

Takumi just grinned. "Just a little morning greeting."

Akira just nodded and walked out of the room quickly to her room.

Takumi just sat there smiling and thinking, _Such a cute girl…_ He then made his way to get himself ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira was changing in her room. Her thoughts were occupied by the scene that happened yesterday night and just now.

_Yesterday's event is still fresh in my mind. I am engaged to Takumi! And he actually gave me a love bite! _Akira looked at her reflection on the mirror. A bright red mark on her shoulder could be seen.

She touched her lips. _He even said he love me!_ She smiled to herself, absentmindedly changing her clothes.

After that, she opened the door and saw Takumi standing in front of her door.

Surprised, she just stared at him. Takumi gave a small smile.

"Just thought of walking together with you to the dining room." He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the dining room.

When they reached the dining room, Takumi slid open the door while his other hand still holding on to Akira's hand.

All her family members looked up from their food. Fumiko gestured them to sit down. "Oh you two lovebirds are here. Sit down and eat your food before it gets cold."

Both of them sat down beside Ryuu and Kumiko. They said "Itadakimasu…" and started eating their breakfast.

"So…" Fumiko began. She eyed curiously at both of them while chewing on her _Saba_ fish. "Akira-chan, are you given the mark yet?"

Akira and Takumi choked on their food. Ryuu and Kumiko quickly patted their 'parents' on the back.

Akira was the first to recover. "Um thanks Kumiko…" She gave the little girl a pat on the head. She turned back to look at her family, blushing slightly.

"So?" Fumiko asked eagerly. "Do you have the mark or not?" Jiro, Aki and Michiru were staring at her too, waiting for her answer.

Akira nodded. She then continued eating her food, not daring to look up at them. She was afraid of her family's reaction. Beside her, she sensed that Takumi was waiting nervously for her family's reaction.

As suspected, her whole family displayed different types of reaction. Fumiko squealed in delight, Aki sniggered; Michiru clapped a little and Jiro's eye twitched.

"Ne, Akira-chan… Where is it?" Fumiko asked her, her eyes twinkled. "Is it somewhere we can see?"

Her question caused Takumi and Akira to blush again. They two looked at each other and quickly turned away.

"So? SO?" Fumiko pressed on.

"O-on the shoulder…" Akira muttered.

"Oh, so I guess the nightgown is useful huh?" Akira reddened.

"Eh? What nightgown are you talking about, mother?" asked Michiru. Fumiko sweatdropped.

Akira was surprised. "Huh? The nightgown that the female has to wear as to follow the tradition rules. Don't you have one too, Michiru-oneechan?" Akira began to feel suspicious.

"Um.. I don't think so…" Michiru said thoughtfully. "Ne, Aki. Do I have one?" She turned to ask Aki.

"Of course not, Michiru. I would have remembered if you have…" replied Aki. "Well, I sure don't mind you having one though… He he…"

"Michiru bopped him on the head. "Baka!" She scolded. "Don't say that in front of everyone…"

"Sorry, honey"

Akira ignored the two of them. "Mother… What is the meaning of this? How come Michiru-oneechan doesn't have one?" She asked her mother angrily, although she had a brief idea of the answer.

"Err… The tradition just started a few days ago?" Fumiko answered hesitantly.

"Mother!"

"Oh all right… I thought the nightgown could give Takumi-kun a little push…" Fumiko winked at Takumi, whose face turned into an interesting shade of red. "It worked, didn't it? So don't complain…"

"But, Mother!" Akira's complaint was stopped by Jiro, who have been sitting there patiently and listening to their conversations.

"Akira, that's enough… Just finish your breakfast now…" Jiro stared at the others. "All of you too…" He added.

Akira grumbled as she continued eating her food. Takumi was stealing glances at Akira, hoping she will be in a better mood soon but he also didn't fail in noticing that Akira's father had been staring intensely at him the whole breakfast time.

When everyone was finished with their breakfast, Jiro called for Akira and Takumi. Aki and Michiru knew that they should retreat to other rooms for now.

Akira and Takumi sat down in front of Jiro.

"I am now going to inform you of things you have to do for the tradition." Jiro looked at both of them, who nodded. "The engagement ritual is already done yesterday night with the love bite as the finishing touch. When both of you are seventeen or eighteen, you two are required to get married in the Okuzaki clan's style. We will tell you what to do at that time." The engaged couple just nodded, unable to say anything.

Fumiko sat beside Jiro and added, "Then, you two have to work hard to give us grandchildren, okay?" She smiled at them. This caused them to blush hard.

"Tokiha," said Jiro, looking at Takumi fiercely. "You might be engaged to Akira but that's doesn't mean you are qualified to be acknowledge by me as my son-in-law. You have lots to do if you want my acknowledgement."

"H-Hai!" Takumi bowed, a little frightened of Jiro's fierceness.

"Dear!" Fumiko scolded. "You shouldn't say that to Takumi-kun… He is soon to be part of our family!"

"B-but…" Jiro glomped his daughter. "My little girl is going to be taken away from me!"

Akira sighed. Takumi stared unbelievably at the sight before him.

Akira tried to get her father off and explained, "This is the reason why I attend school dressed as a boy… Father, please let go of me!"

Takumi was speechless.

"I thought that if Akira dressed as a boy, there are no worries for me! I didn't know Akira has to share dorm with a boy!" Jiro let go of his struggling daughter and looked at Takumi. "Who knows what a boy will do to my little girl!"

Takumi kneeled up and sputtered, "No, Uncle! I would never do that to Akira!"

Jiro eyed at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" Akira was looking at him too.

"Ummm…" He remembered that time when Akira's sick and he had undressed her and nearly kiss her, or the time when Akira slept beside him on the couch or the time he kissed her and tried to unclasp her bra. "N-no, sir…" Akira gave him a death glare, as though daring him to say anything about it. "Of course not…"

"Humph! I'll take your words for now… But you better treat my little girl well!"

"Father! I am not a little girl anymore!"

"To me, you are my little girl."

"Father…" Akira sighed.

"And… I happened to hear something yesterday night…"

Takumi and Akira were stunned. Both of them were thinking the same thing. _EHH? What did he hear?? Is it the sounds we made too loud?? Oh what we said??? WHAT?!?!?_

"Ehehe… What would that be, Father?"

"I happened to pass by your room when I heard that little girl, Kumiko, called you Mommy and Tokiha Daddy…" Jiro looked at Akira and Takumi, demanding explanation.

"Umm.. Etto… This is to say… Err…" Akira was trying to find an excuse for her father while Takumi kept silent, his mind thinking of a way.

After racking his mind for an idea, Takumi came up with the perfect excuse. "Umm. Uncle." Jiro turned to look at him. "The reason my cousin sister called us Daddy and Mommy is because she is homesick. As you know, her parents are overseas right now and she happened to like playing house. You know, the game where they PRETEND to be a family." Takumi emphasized on the word 'Pretend'. "Well, she and her brother are now staying with Akira and I in the dorm so therefore automatically we became her 'pretend' parents."

Akira stared at him in awe. _Nice story!_ Akira gave him thumbs up when her parents weren't looking.

"And Father, Kumiko and Ryuu are eight years old. Isn't it impossible for them to be our kids? We are only sixteen. That would mean I had them when I am eight, which is practically impossible as I was still living with you all and I have no idea who is Takumi at that time too." Akira added.

"I guess you are right…" Jiro said thoughtfully.

Akira then stood up. "Well, Takumi and I are taking Ryuu and Kumiko to the park! We'll be back before dinner time!" She dragged Takumi out of the room, preventing her father to ask further.

"Hmmm…" Jiro was still thinking.

Fumiko sighed. "Dear, just let it go…" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Right…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them were on their way to the park. As usual, the two kids were running around and playing with each other while Takumi and Akira were walking slowly, keeping an eye on them.

"It was a close call just now, isn't it?"

The green-haired girl looked at her friend-become-fiancé. "Yeah… Thank god you found a nice excuse. Thanks for the cover up." She smiled at him and reached to hold his hand.

Takumi stared at the fingers interlocked which happened to be his and Akira's. Akira looked back up at his fiancée and gave her a gentle smile.

They walked to the park while holding each other's hand.

(Well I am just going to skip the trip to the park… Not much to talk about… The four of them basically spent time at the park like how a family does… I'll just skip to evening, okay?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening by the time they came back from their 'family' outing.

Ryuu and Kumiko quickly ran inside the house without waiting for Takumi and Akira.

Takumi and Akira were walking slowly as they were quite tired. (Well, who wouldn't? After taking the two hyperactive kids out. )

As they were stepping in to the compound of their house, they were stopped by a voice.

"Good evening…"

Both of them turned back to look for the source of the voice and saw Hiroshi walking towards them.

"Ah, good evening to you too Hiroshi," greeted Akira. Takumi, who was standing beside her, just gave him a nod.

"Just came back?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, we went to the park." answered Akira.

"Oh, just the two of you?"

Akira pinked slightly. "N-no! We went out with Ryuu and Kumiko…"

"I see…" Hiroshi smirked at Takumi. "Thought you went dating without me, Akira… Haha! Just kidding!"

"So Hiroshi, what made you drop by today?"

"Your mother invited me for dinner and I have something to tell your father." When he was saying that, Hiroshi was smiling at Takumi.

Takumi was getting annoyed by the way Hiroshi was smiling at him. It was as though he was showing him a victory sign.

"Oh, I see… Well, come on in… I am sure dinner will be ready soon." Akira entered her house, followed by her two 'admirers'.

-----------------------------------------------

During dinner time…

All of them were sitting at the table, eating sukiyaki. (Sorry, suddenly had a crave for sukiyaki XD)

"Hey! Who took my meat? I was saving it for later!" Akira glanced around. She saw Aki putting something that looked suspiciously like meat in his mouth. "Aki! You took my meat!"

Aki chewed his food and answered with his mouth full. "How can you that? It could be my meat. Don't put the blame on me!" Beside him, Michiru was swatting his arm. "Aki, don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Ne, Akira. You can have mine. I already had mine." Hiroshi put his meat onto Akira's plate.

"Oh, thanks Hiroshi." Akira gave him a smile. Takumi saw that and quickly scan his plate for any meat. Unfortunately for him, he just ate it.

Takumi looked disappointed. Hiroshi smiled triumphly. Akira was just busy eating her meat.

Akira's family was just sitting there witnessing the silent battle.

-----------------------------

After dinner, Michiru and Aki excused themselves to their room.

"Uncle Jiro," Hiroshi started. "I had talked to my parents. They are insisting on inviting Uncle and Auntie to discuss about it."

Akira exchanged glances with Takumi. Hers was puzzled while Takumi had an understatement. (Sorry if wrong word)

Auntie Fumiko was the first to speak up. "About that Hiroshi-kun… There is no need for that anymore…"

Hiroshi was puzzled. "What do you mean, Auntie?"

"Akira-chan is already engaged to Takumi-kun."

"Oh…" said Hiroshi. Then, he suddenly realized what did Fumiko say. He became dumbfounded. "EH???" He stared at Akira and Takumi. Akira was blushing and Takumi was giving him a victory smile this time.

In Takumi's mind, he was thinking, _Take that, Hiroshi!_

"Yes, Akira-chan is now engage to Takumi-kun. So, I appreciate your willingness to go with it but now, you are free to marry whom you like!" Fumiko said, trying (and failing) to be gentle about breaking the news to him.

"Oh… yeah Auntie…" replied Hiroshi.

Takumi was suspicious. Hiroshi didn't sound like he was sad.

After the discussion, Akira walked Hiroshi out. Takumi tagged along, for obvious reason. (Hehe)

"Anoo… Hiroshi…" Akira suddenly said. Hiroshi looked at her. Takumi stared at her too. "Thanks for trying to help me with the tradition stuff.."

Hiroshi gave her a smile. "No problem, Akira." He leaned close to Akira and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's my pleasure." He winked at her.

Two pink tinges appeared on her cheek. "Ye-yeah… Good night Hiroshi…" She walked quickly inside her house.

Hiroshi grinned at her actions but then he noticed that Takumi was glaring at him furiously.

"Yes, Tokiha-san?"

"What did you do that for?!?"

Hiroshi smiled innocently at him. "What?"

"She is engage to me, you know. You can't do that to my fiancée." Takumi was getting irritated.

"She is engaged only. There are still chances…" said Hiroshi, his smile changed to a evil smirk.

"Why you!" Takumi's blood was boiling to the maximum.

"Good night then, Tokiha-san…" With that, Hiroshi walked away with a wave.

Takumi was rooted there, unable to move. His mind was occupied by what that Hiroshi said.

After a while, he grudgingly walked back into the house, regretting not punching the lights out of Hiroshi.

------------------------------------------------------------

Akira was in the room when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door and found Takumi standing there with several books in his arms.

"Eh?"

Takumi walked in. "What do you mean 'Eh'? I am suppose to tutor you on English right? We have to start now or I will get it from our teacher." He dumped all his books on the table.

"OH right…" Akira scratched her neck. "I forgot…" She sat down in front of her desk. "Let's get it started then…"

He took a book and opened the page that he wanted her to try. "Here, try this first… If you have problems, then call me…" He put the book on her table and he sat down on her bed, reading another book.

After 2 hours of intense English tutoring, they concluded it.

"Phew! I thought it will never end!" Akira threw her arms back and stretched her arms.

"Well, at least your English has improved…" Takumi smiled at her. He was standing in front of her book rack, searching for a interesting book that he could borrow.

"Ne, Takumi." Takumi turned to look. Akira was sitting on her bed.

"Yes?"

"When we were walking Hiroshi out, I went into the house first right… What were you doing with Hiroshi? You came in later…" Akira was twirling her fingers around her bed sheets.

"Hm. Not much…" Takumi turned back to the book rack.

"You two were chatting?"

Takumi looked back at her incredulously. "Obviously not!" He crossed his arms.

"Then?"

"Well, he gave you a kiss… I have to voice out my displeasure to him…" mumbled Takumi.

"EH? You did what? You shouldn't do that! It's rude!" said Akira, shocked. "Besides, it is only a kiss on the cheek…" Akira pinked again when she remembered it.

"Well, I just don't like it okay? Give it a rest…" He sat down beside her, causing the bed to bounce a little.

Akira had a sudden realization. "Hehe.. I know now…" She grinned at him. "You're jealous, aren't you?" She teased.

"No, I am not!" He denied.

"Yes, you are!" Akira started poking him on the shoulder. "You are jealous!"

"All right! I am jealous, okay?" He stared at her. "You are my fiancée… how can I let other guys other than me touch you…" He pushed her on to the bed.

Akira just chuckled. "You are one possessive fiancé… Haha…" She put her around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Takumi slowly relaxed into the kiss. When he felt Akira's lips parted slightly, he slid his tongue into her mouth and indulged himself with the taste of her mouth.

Both of them were making out for quite a long time until they finally stopped for breath.

Akira was panting for breath. Takumi was still hovering above her, apparently waiting for a second making-out session.

It was then Takumi had an idea. "Hey, Akira…"

Akira looked up at him. His face was grinning rather demonically and she was starting to have bad feeling about it. "Y-yes?"

"You know I am a possessive guy and obviously the love bite that I had given you was not enough to keep guys away from you." Takumi's hand was dangerously close to her waist. "Maybe I should do something to make you mine. Forever." whispered Takumi and he once again pressed his lips against hers.

Akira was trying to comprehend what he was saying when she felt his hand was creeping up her shirt.

Her eyes widened. She broke off the kiss. "Cho-chotto! Takumi! W-what – Ah…" Her sentence was stopped when Takumi was licking her neck. "T-takumi.. Please stop…"

Takumi ignored her pleading and continued with his work. His hand that was creeping up her shirt pulled down her zipper while his other hand that made his way to her shorts, inserting his hand inside and started groping her butt.

"Takumi… Aa… Please stop… We –ah- can't do this here…" She tried to push him off. But her efforts were useless as she started to moan when he pinched her butt.

It was when Takumi nearly taking off her sweater, showing off her chest as she was not wearing a bra, that she made a sudden effort to push Takumi away. Takumi stopped and sat up, still on top of her.

Akira was panting again while Takumi gave her a questioning look.

"Please, Takumi… Not now… Not here…" Akira was out of breath, so was Takumi.

Takumi was reluctant to stop as the sight below him right now was so invitingly delicious. But he saw a pleading look that Akira gave that he gave up.

He got off Akira and straightened himself. Akira sat up and quickly zipped up her shirt.

"Takumi… Are you mad?" asked Akira timidly.

Takumi had his back to her. "No."

Akira stood up and walked to him. "Takumi, you have to understand that I am not ready yet…" She hugged him from behind. "Please…" She buried her face into his shirt.

Takumi gave a sigh. He turned around and put one hand on her waist and one on her head. "All right. I understand." He cupped her face and gave her a lingering kiss.

Both of them were unwilling to break apart from the warmth of their lips but at last they did. They hugged each other.

"Well, I better go back to my room. It's late…" said Takumi.

Takumi pulled himself away but Akira was unwilling to release him from the hug.

"Akira?"

Akira's face was still buried in his shirt. "Can you sleep here with me, tonight?"

"Eh? But I thought you just said-"

"I mean, just share the bed with me tonight… I don't want you to leave…" Her face was hidden but Takumi could see her face was blushing.

He just smiled and ruffled her hair. "Okay. Let's go to sleep. It's very late now."

He lied down on her bed, shifted to give space for Akira to squeeze in.

Akira lied down beside him and cuddled up with Takumi. Takumi put his arms around her.

"Good night, Akira."

"Good night, Takumi."

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PHEW! First time I wrote such a long chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Author's notes :

Well, you know the drill. I apologize for any broken English or mistakes I made in this chapter. Sorry too if you feel that Takumi and Akira are a bit OOC when reading this chapter. I just can't think of anything to write at that time… Please do read and review! You could flame me if you are not satisfied X-X

-Saffyopal-


	15. Home Sweet Home?

Here's Chapter 15!

Sorry for the late update! Well, I am having writer's block these days… I can't find ideas on what to continue on with the story… So I was walking around and started observing around for ideas… Watching shows and movies are the best way to get new ideas, so I began my television watching marathon! Lol! (Not an excuse ;) Ideas from you people are welcome though! XD

Previous chapter, we witnessed a fluffy scene between Takumi and Akira. Hiroshi doesn't seem to be giving up on Akira even though he knows about the engagement. And Akira's father nearly found out their secret! What will happen in this chapter? Read to find out XD

Thanks for the reviews! Greatly appreciate it! I love reviews :) And sorry, I can't kill Hiroshi. He's just an innocent-evil childhood friend of Akira's. Haha! And to saki-kun, the answer to your question is in a few chapters before XD

Well, that's all for now!

Let's go!

Three!

Two!

One!

Let's go! Again!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 : Home Sweet Home?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several days of fun-filled activities and intense training at night (Akira: Don't misunderstand! It's intense ENGLISH training!), it was finally time to go back.

The whole Okuzaki family was at the train station.

"Thank you Uncle and Auntie for your hospitality during my stay." Takumi bowed to the two elders.

Fumiko bowed in reply. "Don't worry. It's our pleasure to have you. And please, call me Mother. I told you so many times that we are going to be a family soon." She smiled.

"Umm.. Yes, mother…" Takumi said timidly.

Fumiko squatted down to Ryuu and Kumiko's level. "And you two, it was fun having you both here. I hope you will come and visit again! Okay?"

Ryuu and Kumiko gave her a big hug. "Okay!"

Aki ruffled Akira's hair. "Well, take care kiddo. Don't get into trouble!"

Akira pouted. "I never get into trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah…" He said sarcastically. "Tokiha, take care of my little sister." He put out his hand to shake.

Takumi nodded and shook hands with him. "I will…"

"Hey, I am not a kid anymore! Why must you ask Takumi to take care of me?" said Akira angrily to Aki. "And why are you agreeing?" She glared at Takumi.

Takumi cowered at the sight of her deadly glare. "Eh?"

Aki laughed. "Haha! Well, I thought he is supposed to take care of you. He is your fiancé."

"…"

Takumi chuckled.

"Akira," said a voice behind them.

They all turned to look and saw Hiroshi walking towards them.

Takumi's face changed from happy to annoyed.

"Oh Hiroshi, you came to see me off too?" asked Akira.

Hiroshi smiled. "Of course! I wouldn't want to miss it. So, I guess this is goodbye." He put out his hand.

Akira smiled back and reached to shake his hand. But when she grabbed her hand, Hiroshi pulled her into a hug. Akira was startled. Takumi was irritated. Akira's family was amused.

"Haha, you think you could just say good bye with just a hand shake to your childhood friend? You are so cruel, Akira." Akira relaxed and hugged him back.

"Sorry Hiroshi. Thanks for the hug anyway."

"EHEM!" Takumi coughed loudly.

Akira and Hiroshi broke apart. Akira gave him a disapproving look while Hiroshi gave him another one of his famous smirks.

"Well, it's time to go, Akira." The train whistled.

With one last goodbye to the Okuzakis and Hiroshi, the four of them got on the train.

They searched for their seats and shoved their bags into the compartment.

Ryuu and Kumiko sat on the two-seater opposite Takumi and Akira. Both of them were bouncing on their seats, excited about the train ride.

"Ryuu! Kumiko! Sit down quietly! If not, you two will be punished when we get back home!" scolded Takumi sternly. Ryuu and Kumiko stopped at their antics and quietly sat down.

Takumi looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Umm.. Sorry…" he apologized quietly and sat down.

He sighed and stole a glance at Akira, who had been silent the whole time. She was staring out of the window and seemed to be thinking.

"Akira, are you okay?"

Akira was jerked out of her trance. "Yeah sure. I was just wondering. When did you start calling me Akira?" she asked.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know… It just suddenly came to me, I guess… You are my fiancée now. It will be weird if I call my own fiancée with the suffix '-kun'…" Takumi gave a small laugh. "Although I prefer calling you as Akira-chan but I don't think you will appreciate that…" he added as an afterthought.

Akira shot him a half-hearted glare before turning back to the window.

During the whole train ride, the two teenagers were chatting and were busy taking care of their two kids, who seems to be unable to stay still in one place. (Phew… I know how that feels… My little cousins are the same XD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around night time…

They finally arrived back to their dorm. All of them were tired and exhausted from the train ride. (You know how some people are tired even though they sat during the whole train ride)

Takumi was carrying Ryuu on his back and Akira carried Kumiko on her back too.

They quietly laid the children on Takumi's bed and covered them with blankets. They looked like a pair of angels when they were asleep but such devils when awake.

They tiptoed back to the living room, careful not to wake them up and plopped down on the couch.

"Phew.. I am so tired…" said Akira as she sunk deeper into the couch.

Takumi just smiled and cuddled closer to her. Akira didn't resist because she didn't have the energy or the mood to do it. (That's not the only reason though ;) )

"Do you want to take a bath now?" asked Takumi, his arm on her shoulder and Akira's head laid on his shoulder.

Akira sounded like she was half-asleep. "Just a moment…." She mumbled before she gently dozed off.

Takumi smiled again. "Should have known…" He brushed off a few strands of her hair that were shielding her face. He gave her short kiss before carrying her to bed.

He walked stealthily to the bedroom, not wanting to wake the sleeping kids. He laid Akira down on her bed but when he wanted to straighten his back, he found that Akira's arms were wrapped around his neck and wouldn't let him go.

He sighed. He tried to free himself but failed. So he made up his mind. He lied down beside her on her bed. This way, he doesn't have to free himself and he could also get some sleep.

As if in response to her victory, Akira snuggled up to him and her arms tighten around him.

_Looks like I don't have to sleep on the couch tonight…Or maybe other nights…_ Takumi thought to himself. After that, he went and joined Akira to dreamland.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning……

Akira woke up with the face of Takumi smiling at her. Akira was surprised and pushed herself away but fortunately, Takumi grabbed hold of her waist and prevented her from falling from her bed.

"Whoa there! You wouldn't want a bump on your head so early in the morning!" teased Takumi.

"Why are you here?" inquired Akira.

Takumi acted hurt. "Aw Akira, don't you remember? You were the one that wouldn't let go of me yesterday night…" He grinned in his mind. "I need to get some sleep too, you know…"

Akira pinked slightly. "Sorry…" she mumbled. She got up from her bed and checked her watch on her desk. "Oh no… it's already so late! We slept the whole morning! I am supposed to go look for the shop that Hiroshi told us about…"

"What shop?"

Akira looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean 'what shop'? The shop where the supposed apprentice of the old man at my town is working!"

"Oh right…"

"I hope he can fix it…"

"Me too…"

"Come on, we have to get the kids up now! Or they won't be able to sleep tonight!"

Both of them went to the other side of the room to wake their kids up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira went out to look for the shop while Takumi stayed behind to watch the kids. Father-son-daughter bonding time! (Haha! XD)

Takumi was playing with the kids when an idea popped into his mind.

_Hmmm... It wouldn't harm to ask them about the future…Maybe there is some interesting info…_

"Hey kids…" Ryuu and Kumiko looked at him. "Can I ask a few questions about the future?"

"Sure!" Both of them sat beside Takumi on the couch.

"Let's see…" Takumi tried to think of a question. "Okay! Is Auntie Mai and Uncle Tate together?"

"Of course! But I don't know why Auntie Shiho always tags along with them though…" answered Kumiko. "Kei and Rei are fun to play with too!"

"Kei and Rei?"

"Our cousins! Auntie Mai and Uncle Tate's sons!"

"Oh I see… Hmm.. Let's see anyone else you know…" He racked his brain for more names. "Kuga Natsuki-san? Nao-san? Mikoto-san?"

"Oh you mean Nao-neechan? Yeah! She is very fun!" Ryuu's eyes twinkled. "But sometimes there are some words that she teaches us are so difficult!"

"Eh?!?" Takumi was shocked. _What is Nao-san teaching them?!?!?_ "Err.. Well, you don't have to know if it is difficult for you right now." _If Akira knew about this, what she would do…She might kill the present Nao-san!"_

Kumiko interrupted his thoughts. "Hey daddy, you want to know about Auntie Natsuki?"

"Huh? Sure."

"Well… Auntie Natsuki and Auntie Shizuru always come and visit us. They are our godmothers." Kumiko smiled gleefully. "They buy a lot of toys and snacks for us every time they visit."

"Eh? Godmothers?" Takumi was a little taken aback. _How did they become our kids' godmothers? _"Are they married?"

"Yep."

"Oh, who are the lucky guys?"

Ryuu and Kumiko exchanged looks of puzzlement at each other and turned back to look at him.

"Daddy, they are married to each other."

Takumi slapped his forehead, realizing his mistake. _Oh right! I forgot they have that kind of relationship!_

"Oh right… Sorry I forgot about that…"

"Anyway, Mikoto-neechan is traveling all around the world as a food critic."

"Oh really? Good for her… She is always fond of food."

"Yeah! She is always criticizing Mommy's food when it is Mommy's turn to cook! She said that Daddy cooks better than Mommy!" The three of them giggled.

"Better not let your Mommy hear it now… Haha…" warned Takumi.

"Let me hear what?" said Akira, just came back and closing the door behind her.

The three were jumped. None of them heard Akira coming back.

"Eh? Akira, you're back so early?" commented Takumi.

"Yeah, it was easy looking for that shop. Quite a flashy place. Anyway what were you all talking about? Let me hear what?"

"Ummm… just asking the kids about the future…" he said.

"Oh … And?"

"And what?"

"Let me hear what?"

"Nothing"

"…"

Really… Nothing at all…"

"…"

"…"

"Ryuu. Kumiko. What is it?"

Kumiko gave a pleading look to Takumi. But Ryuu didn't hesitate to tell at all.

"We were just telling Daddy that Mikoto-neechan said Daddy's cooking is better than Mommy's cooking."

"Oh?" Akira raised an eyebrow at Takumi. "Well, Daddy might be a better cook but I am a better tickler!" She pounced at the kids and started tickling them.

"Haha! Stop it, Mommy! Haha! Don't! Daddy! Help us!"

Takumi grinned and rushed to tickle Akira.

"Hey Takumi! That's not fair! That's cheating! 3 against 1!"

Akira was laughing so hard that she had to stop tickling Ryuu and Kumiko but Takumi continued tickling her. The two children quickly assisted their Daddy in tickling their Mommy but their Mommy counter-attacked with her own tickles.

Sounds of laughter were ringing around the room. That is the music of a happy family.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now!

Author's Notes : Well, I know it's quite a short and boring chapter but I can't think of anything for now. And my assignments are back.. –cries- Anyway, sorry for the bad English and please do review even if it is boring. –gives a pleading look- I love reviews!

-Saffyopal-


	16. The secret is out?

Chapter 16 appears! Weeeeeeee!

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with my assignments lately… It's hard to concentrate on doing a chapter when in your mind, a small voice was nagging you about the time limit for the assignments… Sweats

Well, these days, I've been thinking a lot on the story plot… I thought of the ending but the middle is still blurring…. sigh Well, the story in the middle might be random, so I am just warning you readers for now…

Anyway enough chattering and move on to the real deal!

Tiga!

Dua!

Satu!

Mula! (In case that you don't know, it's Malay language for 3, 2, 1, Start)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 : The secret is out???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer break had ended. Everyone had to go back to their boring classes but a lot of people were sharing their summer experience with each other. Well, except Akira and Takumi.

Akira was sitting at her place, sketching on her drawing pad while Takumi just watched her draw beside her.

"Ne, you two."

Both of them looked up. Yoshi and Hiroshi(Not Akira's childhood friend) were standing in front of them. Their face showed a mild irritation.

Akira returned to her work. Takumi frowned at her slightly before greeting his two friends.

"Hey, Yoshi. Hey, Hiroshi." Somehow Hiroshi's name made Takumi involuntarily clenched his fist. "How's your summer?"

Yoshi exchanged glances with Hiroshi. "Well, ours were okay… But, I want to know something…"

Takumi looked puzzled. "Yes?"

"You two spent the summer break together at Okuzaki's place?"

Akira looked up slightly to show a bewildered look. Takumi was a little surprised.

"How did you know?" asked Takumi.

"Don't underestimate the power of fangirls…"

"Eh?" Takumi was seriously confused now. Akira, realizing what they were talking about, bowed down her head to hide her blush.

"Some of them said that you two are going out. Supposedly you went to meet Okuzaki's parents during summer break or something like that and then something something about you two doing together…." The rest of the words trailed off.

Takumi was shocked. "What?!?!?! We are not like that! Seriously!" Yoshi and Hiroshi looked as though they don't believe.

Akira was flipping her sketches furiously and hid her face behind the sketch pad.

"Ouch!"

She accidentally got a paper cut from flipping the paper so carelessly and her finger was bleeding.

Takumi quickly took hold of her finger and sucked the blood from it. (Hmmm… sounds wrong… Like vampire XD) He then quickly took a bandage out from his pocket and out it on her finger.

Akira was staring at him during the whole process. But she was not the only one. The whole class was gaping at them too.

Takumi, who finally finished with his bandaging, felt everyone staring at him. "Errr… Hai?"

"KYAAAA!!" cried the girls in her class. Takumi and Akira sweatdropped.

Takumi flailed his arms around. "This is not how it looks like! It's a misunderstanding! I just don't like seeing people getting hurt!" Akira nodded in agreement.

Yoshi put his hand on Takumi's arm. "No worries, Tokiha. We understand. We have no prejudice against these kind of relationships." Hiroshi nodded and gave a pat on shoulder to Akira. "Yeah… The girls seem to love it too anyway…"

The four of them turned to look at their class. The female classmates were chit-chatting happily about what just happened. Mirei, the leader of the Okuzaki Fan Club, walked towards them and grabbed hold of Akira's hand.

"Okuzaki-sama! Now I know why you never show any interest on any of us! I know I can't beat Tokiha-san so I wish you both happiness.." said Mirei dramatically. She then glided gracefully back to her gang and engaged herself into the conversations.

Akira just stared at her in amazement. _She's backing off? Woohoo!_ She wanted to jump in joy but she knew it's not a good time to do it.

Takumi and Akira looked at each other and turned to look away blushing.

"Alright everyone! Settle down! Class is beginning!" The teacher came in. "Quiet everyone! Take out your book and turn to page 35."

The class then went on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school….

"I am sorry."

Akira turned to look at her friend (fiancé?). "What?"

"Now the whole school thinks that we are a couple." Said Takumi, not meeting her eyes.

"But aren't we a couple?"

Takumi turned to look at her.

"Unless you don't want to?" asked Akira in a hurt tone.

"Eh?" Takumi flailed his arms around in protest. "No! No! It's just that they don't just think that we are a couple, but they think of us as a GAY couple."

Akira sighed. "Well, I don't have any problem with it. If it keeps the girls away, I am not complaining…"

"Well, if you are okay with it, then I am okay with it too." Both of them just smiled at each other.

They both continued on their walk back to the dorm.

"TAKUMI!"

The two teens were scared out of their wits. They turned to the source of the shout and found Mai running to them with Chie and Aoi tagging along behind her.

"What? What? What happened? You okay?" asked Takumi, afraid something had happened by the way Mai shouted his name urgently.

Mai grabbed him by his collar. "Why didn't you tell me you are gay???"

Takumi's eyes widened. "Eh?" Akira was staring at her too.

"Why didn't you tell your dear onee-chan that you and Okuzaki-kun were going out?" Tears brimming from her eyes. "I would have given you my full support. I have nothing against homosexuals." She then pulled Takumi in for a big hug. "Your onee-chan was just sad that I have to hear it from other people's mouth rather than from your own mouth."

Takumi struggled to get out of his sister's hug "Umm… onee-chan… etto…" Takumi tried to put a word in but can't think of the right word.

Akira, who was watching the whole scene, just stood at the side and kept quiet. Chie tapped on her shoulder and whispered a question to her ear. Her eyes were sparkling and hungry for news.

Akira turned as red as a ripe tomato. "Um.."

Takumi saw that Akira was now being attacked with questions by Chie and quickly grabbed her wrist and ran back to his dorm. "Bye, onee-chan! I'll talk to you later!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them finally reach their dorm. They were panting from all the running they did. When they closed the door, Takumi slid down against the door because he was too tired. Akira, trained from young, was not as tired as him. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

Takumi put up his hand to show wait a minute. Finally when his breath was even out, he answered her question, "Yeah…"

"Haha! I think it's time for you to exercise. Just a bit of running already had you gasping for breath." Akira laughed, bringing a glass of water for him.

Takumi accepted the glass of water gratefully and muttered a thank you. "Well, I am not trained like you."

"Maybe we should go for a jog every morning from now on. You might be fit in no time." suggested Akira, taking a sip from her glass.

"Yeah, maybe we should…" Takumi agreed. "Anyway…" Akira looked at him puzzled. "Hmmm?"

"What was Chie-san asking you back then?"

Akira choked on her glass of water and coughed. Takumi quickly patted her on the back worriedly.

"You okay?" asked Takumi.

"Um.. yeah.." said the ninja girl, her face began to turn red.

"So? What did she ask?"

"Ummm…" She wasn't sure whether she should answer him. But sometimes, she just loved seeing his face turning red too. "She asked who's seme and who's uke…" she mumbled softly but loud enough for Takumi to hear.

Takumi's face turned red too and you can see steam coming out from his head. "Oh…"

Akira smiled to herself when she saw him turning red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner...

"Takumi," called Akira, coming out of the bathroom and drying her hair with a towel. "It's your turn to take a bath."

Takumi, who was watching tv with Ryuu and Kumiko, stood up. "All right..." He went to gather his clothes in the bedroom and entered the bathroom.

"Ryuu, Kumiko. It's late... Let's get ready for bed, okay?" said Akira to the two kids.

"Okay!" Both of them raced to the bedroom to see who get the left side or the right side of the bed. (Honestly, i dont know what is the different. But who cares? XD)

Akira smiled slightly at their antics and followed them to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Ryuu and Kumiko were already lying down on the bed, yawning and couldn't keep their eyes open.

She tucked them in and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. Soon after, they fell asleep.

Akira chuckled at how fast they could fall asleep. Almost like someone she knows.

She walked to her own bed and flopped down onto it. A while later, she remembered something and rolled to one side, leaving another side empty.

After an hour later, she heard someone opening the bedroom door quietly and tip-toed quietly to her space(meaning her side of the room). She felt a heavy weight pressed onto the other side of the bed and whispered a 'good night' to her ear. She blushed slightly and replied back with a soft 'good night'.

But she had a problem, she can't sleep yet. The presence of another one beside her on the same bed was keeping her awake. The other seemed to know that she was awake and shuffled slightly until the gap between them became smaller.

"Akira?"

Silence. Akira pretended to sleep.

"I know you are awake..."

_Damn..._ "Um..."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Um..."

"We've been sleeping on the same bed for a few nights but why do you always face the other side and not me..."

Silence once again.

"Akira?"

"I just feel like sleeping like that..."

"Oh..."

Yet another silence...

Akira could feel the intensity of the boy's stare on her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and turned to him.

"Why are you staring at me?" she whispered furiously. "Go to sleep already..."

Takumi smiled and answered, "Well I was waiting for you to turn to me... Looked like it was a short wait..."

She blushed yet again. "Baka." She was about to turn back to the other side when Takumi grabbed her shoulders, forcing to face him instead.

"W-what?" She said nervously.

"We're engaged. It's normal for us to sleep like this." He grinned at her. "Nothing to be embarassed about."

"I am not embarassed!!" said Akira, a little bit too loud.

"Shhh.." he put a finger on her lips. "You'll wake the kids..."

She quickly avoided his eyes.

"Well, as far as I know, engaged couple also do this." With a swift motion, he moved closer to her until their bodies touched and hugged her.

"T-takumi..." she tried to pull away from the embrace but he wouldn't let go.

Takumi stroked her head and gently placed it on his chest. "Shh... Go to sleep.. We have school tomorrow..."

"Umm.." Akira knew it was no use arguing now so she gave up and snuggled herself to his embrace. It was very warm for a cold night.

_Maybe this is not a bad idea after all..._ thought Akira, smiling to herself.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo! Finally finish this chapter!

Author's notes :

Sorry for the so so so late update! I was busy assignments and when i finished it, i got addicted to japanese dramas! XD So sorry! Lol! Does this chapter's title sounded a bit confusing? Any of you thought it was 'Ryuu and Kumiko's identity' secret or 'Akira is really a girl' secret? Love your reviews! Please review!

-Saffyopal-


	17. Misunderstandings?

Finally

Finally! Chapter 17….

Sorry for the late update… I had writer's block again… No idea what to write… So probably there will be a few more chapters until the end… So please bear until then XD

Thank you very much for your reviews! I really love it! Each of you gets a cookie )

Well not much to say for now so let's get on with the story!

셋!

둘!

하나!

시작! (Well you all should know what these words mean by now… I am just experimenting with the language tools in google XD)

--

Chapter 17 : Misunderstandings?

--

_Takumi was wearing a black tuxedo, standing by himself at the altar._

_He was waiting for someone to come in from the big door in front of him._

_Suddenly there was wedding music playing at the background and Takumi quickly whipped his head to the direction of the door._

_There he saw Jiro wearing a black tuxedo too and was holding on to a hand, which belong to his beloved person, Okuzaki Akira. He held his breath when he saw Akira walking closer to him, wearing a very beautiful wedding dress that had all the boys gaping with their mouths opened._

_When Akira finally reached him, Jiro handed Takumi his daughter with tears in his eyes._

_Takumi was very happy and couldn't believe that he was marrying Akira._

_After the 'I do' part, the priest pronounced them man and wife and Takumi may kiss the bride._

_As the newlywed couple leaned closer to kiss, they could hear the wedding bells ringing._

_**Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding dong!**_

--

Takumi woked up, finding himself not at the altar kissing Akira but on the bed and still hugging Akira.

_Damn…_ thought Takumi. _But the wedding bells sounded so real…_

**Ding dong! Ding Dong!**

He then realized the bell ringing were real but just for the wrong cause. (Too bad! :P) It was actually the door bell ringing.

Akira, who was sleeping at his side the whole time, scrunched up her face and snuggled closer to him, trying to block out the annoying noise.

Takumi smiled and stroked her head gently. It was such a beautiful sight but it had to be destroyed by that irritating door bell.

"Akira…" Takumi shook her gently. "Akira…"

"Hmmm?" mumbled Akira, still trying to get some sleep.

"Can you let me go so I can go see who's at the door?"

"Mmmm.." She let go of him and turned to the other side to sleep.

He got up and when to get the door.

When he opened the door, he found Hiroshi looking back at him confusingly.

"Sanada?!" Takumi was surprised to find him at his doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

Hiroshi looked at him in displeasure. "Well, I came to visit Akira but it looks like I got the wrong address. I didn't know you live in the dorms too…"

Takumi was speechless and was angry at the same time. _Is he coming to disturb our relationship again??_

"Well, are you going to tell me where does Akira stays or are you going to stand there whole day staring at me?" demanded Hiroshi, tapping his feet impatiently.

Takumi opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by another voice.

"Takumi? Who was at the door?"

Takumi and Hiroshi glanced towards the voice and found Akira standing there, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Hiroshi gawked at what he saw. _Akira stays together with this guy?! _Takumi grinned victoriously at Hiroshi's reaction.

Akira trotted sleepily to the Takumi's side to see who's that and was shocked to see Hiroshi standing there with his mouth opened.

All her sleepiness were gone and nearly lose her footing but Takumi quickly grabbed hold of her waist to keep her steady, not realizing that gesture made them looked intimate.

"Hi-hi-hiroshi? Wh-what are you doing here?" said the startled girl.

Hiroshi picked up his jaw and cocked an eyebrow. "I should be the one asking you… I wanted to come and find you but end up finding out that you live with a boy?" He pointed at Takumi accusingly.

Takumi frowned. "Hey, it's rude to point. And it is not our idea that Akira was assigned to the same dorm as me. I didn't even know she was a girl for a few months!" He tightened his hold on Akira. "If you want to complain, complain to the Chairperson! They are the one that are at fault! But I have you know, her parents know about it and they don't really mind. Unlike someone here…" He glared at him angrily.

Hiroshi glared back at him.

Akira watched as the two boys battled with each other. _Sigh…I better break it out before it gets worse…_

"Okay, calm down you two…" Akira released herself from Takumi's hold. "Hiroshi, why don't you come in first before you two wake up the entire place?"

Hiroshi nodded. Takumi stepped back hesitantly to let him enter the dorm, clearly still angry at him.

--

The three of them sat silently at the living room, while the kids were asked to stay in the room while they 'talked'.

Hiroshi and Takumi were having a fiery battle by glaring at each other. Akira went to get drinks for them.

"I hope you didn't do anything bad to her since you two stay together…. If not, I promise to beat you into a pulp!" threatened Hiroshi.

"Of course I didn't! Who do you take me as?" Takumi hissed angrily. "Anyway, it's none of your business!"

Both of them continued to glare at each other.

Akira came back with drinks, sensing the killer aura emitted by Takumi and Hiroshi. She sweatdropped.

"Ano… Here are the drinks…" she said, trying to break the tension.

"Thanks, Akira." Hiroshi smiled in gratitude.

Takumi took his drink without a word, still fuming over the words Hiroshi said.

"So, what brings you here to Tokyo?" asked Akira, trying to make herself comfortable on the couch.

"Oh, I am on a break so I thought I should visit Tokyo and also come to visit you to see how you are doing."

Akira laughed. "Haha… As you can see, I am perfectly healthy and life is good here. Honestly, you are like my big brother. Don't be too overprotective.. No girls will like you…"

Hiroshi laughed too. "Haha.. Maybe you are right…"

Takumi witnessed the happy atmosphere between his fiancée and the annoying jerk and somehow, he felt jealous.

_Why can't Akira and I talk to each other like that? She never talks to me like that!_ "-mi!"_ Could it be that she likes him too? _"-kumi!"_No, it can't be…Damn, that Hiroshi…_"Takumi!"_ Appeared out of nowhere and trying to break us up… I will never give up! _"TAKUMI!"

Takumi snapped out from his thoughts. "Huh? What?" Akira and Hiroshi were giving him a weird look.

"What?"

Akira shook her head while Hiroshi gave him a smirk.

"I was just asking whether if you mind that I steal your fiancée-" his words was cut off by a loud "WHAT?!" from Takumi, who stood up suddenly. "- for a few hours after school to give me a tour…." Hiroshi finished, his smirk growing wider.

"Eh?" Takumi was confused. _What? Tour? What?_ When his words finally sink in, he found himself blushing for his sudden outburst.

"Really, Takumi. Let people finish their sentence before making a commotion…" scolded Akira, pulling Takumi back down to the couch.

"R-right… Sorry…"

"So anyway, would you mind if Akira gives me a tour after school?" asked Hiroshi again, this time being more clear-cut.

"Ummm…" Takumi couldn't decide. _If I allow them to go off together, who knows what will happen… He might try to change Akira's heart or something…_ He pondered thoughtfully.

"Chotto matte!" exclaimed Akira, putting a hand 'Stop' sign in front of them. "Why do you ask him whether I can go out with you or not? (Whoa, what a way to say it… Misunderstanding might happens… Lol) It's my decision! He's not my father, you know!" Clearly, Akira doesn't like being controlled by anyone.

"Hey!" Takumi protested. "I'm your fiancé!"

"So? Didn't give you the right to control me right?"

Takumi became silent.

Hirosho, who was watching them the whole time, faked a cough. "Ahem, so does that mean that I have a tour guide or not?"

"Sure, I'll go." Said Akira. "You don't know your way around here and I have to pick some things in town."

"Ah, thanks." Hiroshi grinned. "Well then, I better be off first. You have class soon right?"

Akira looked at the clock. "Ah crap! It's nearly time for class! Come on, Takumi! We have to get ready! Sorry, Hiroshi. Can you come and pick me up later in front of the school?"

"Sure."

Akira nodded. "Thanks." And rushed to the bathroom to change.

Takumi gave him an ugly look and said, "You know how to go out right?" With that, he, too, ran to his room to get change.

Hiroshi just smirked and walked out and back to his hotel.

--

After school…

Takumi and Akira were walking out from their school when they spotted a figure leaning against the school gates. It was Hiroshi.

Akira ran up to him while Takumi followed slowly from behind.

_Ah dang… I forgot all about it!_ Thought Takumi.

"Ja, Takumi! I am going ahead with Hiroshi first!" said Akira, waving to him and ran off while pulling Hiroshi.

Takumi felt yet another jealousy as he watched Akira holding Hiroshi hands and both of them were smiling happily.

He walked back to his dorm alone.

--

"She's late…" grumbled Takumi. "She's really late…"

It was way past eleven. Takumi, Ryuu and Kumiko had their dinner long time ago and the kids were already in bed. Yet, Akira was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is she??_ Takumi crossed his arms in frustration. _It's very late!_

Right on cue, he heard a click and quickly turned his head to the door.

Akira, who was humming, opened the door and found Takumi sitting on the couch looking rather irritated.

"Hmm? Takumi, you are not sleeping yet?" She changed to her slippers quietly.

"Was waiting for you…"

"Oh, I see…"

"So, where have you been? Do you know it's nearly twelve?" Takumi asked accusingly.

Akira narrowed her eyes, not liking his tone of voice. "I know it's nearly twelve. I know how to tell time. And I thought you knew, I gave Hiroshi a tour."

"I know that! But, do you have to wait be with him until so late at night?"

Akira was beginning to get angry. "What's your problem? Hiroshi doesn't know his way around here so he wants me to show him where has the best food for dinner!" said Akira in a hushed tone. "And keep your voices down. Do you want to wake up the kids?!"

Takumi narrowed his eyes. "I bet that is not the only thing he wants…" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Akira was shock at what he said.

"Didn't you realize? He didn't come to Tokyo just for vacation! There are other ill intentions!" Takumi blurted out.

Akira was very angry now and her face was red in anger. "That's enough, Takumi! I won't allow anyone to insult my friend and especially my best friend! Not even from you!"

Takumi was getting furious too. "Fine! If you protect him so much, why don't you just get married to him like it was planned in the first place!" His anger was consuming his mind. He turned his back to her.

Tears were beginning to form in Akira's eyes. _Is that what he thinks?_ She thought sadly.

"Maybe we shouldn't be engaged in the first place…" said Akira softly and she rushed to her room to conceal her tears.

Takumi turned back but Akira was already gone. He was stunned by what Akira said.

He slumped to the floor and covered his face with his large hands.

_What have I done?_

TBC

--

Lol… The ending part was quite emo .

What do you think will happen? Find out in the next chapter! (Sorry if it gets updated so late… Busy…)

Please review! Any opinions and comments from you all are much appreciated!

And again, sorry for my bad English and if you feel that you have a hard time understanding my words, please do tell me! :)

Saffyopal


	18. A Turn of Events?

La la la

La la la! Chapter 18 has come!

In the previous chapter, there was a feud between Takumi and Akira. Most of you readers think it's Hiroshi's fault. Haha! But I am here to tell you that Hiroshi is not entirely at fault. I guess what I meant was the argument between Takumi and Akira could be cause by Takumi's insecurities of their relationship. So, there is no need to kill Hiroshi for that! :)

And of course, how can I forget to say thank you to reviews that I've received! So, thank you very much! Arigato gozaimasu!

Well, less talking and more reading!

III

II

I

BOOM! Lol, just kidding! It's GO!

--

Chapter 18 : A Turn of Events?

--

That night, Takumi decided to sleep in the couch. He should let Akira's anger to disperse then talk to her again. However, he couldn't sleep well. He tossed and turned on the couch.

_Dang… I've must be getting used to be having Akira sleeping beside me and hugging her…_

He tossed and turned again but he finally gave up trying to sleep. He decided to think about what he should say to her the next morning.

He thought about it all night.

--

Next morning, Takumi finally got an hour sleep before the ray of the sun shone brightly on him. He looked around and found Ryuu and Kumiko eating their cereals where else Akira was cleaning the dishes.

He greeted them a 'good morning' and went to the bathroom to get ready for class.

When he came out, he decided to talk to Akira straight away. He walked to the kitchen and said 'Good morning, Akira" to her but Akira ignored him and turned to the kids.

"Ryuu. Kumiko. I am going to school now. You two behave, okay?" she said to the kids.

Ryuu and Kumiko nodded and stared at their father curiously. Akira gave them each a pat on the head and went out with her school bag.

Takumi felt a pang of sadness in him. _She's ignoring me now? Oh great! Just when everything was going so well…_He rubbed his temples vigorously.

"Daddy?"

Takumi turned. Ryuu and Kumiko were looking at him worriedly.

"Yes?"

"Mommy asked me to tell you that the thing that takes us here is fixed so we can go home."

"Oh." Takumi suddenly felt another pang of sadness followed by the feelings of loneliness at the thought that Ryuu and Kumiko will leave him soon.

"Mommy said that we will leave in a week…"

"Okay…"

"Daddy?" Kumiko called again.

"Yes, Kumiko?"

"Why is Mommy angry at you?" Kumiko looked like she was about to burst into tears. She never like seeing her parents fight and not talking to each other.

Takumi sighed and patted her head. "Don't worry about it. It will be over soon" _I hope…_ he added to himself.

--

Takumi entered his class and saw that Akira was drawing at her place.

He put his bag down and walked to her. Akira was still ignoring him when he was right in front of her.

"Akira, I – " His words were stopped when the door slide open and the teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone! Settle down! Class is starting soon!" ordered the teacher.

Takumi stared back at Akira and promptly shut his mouth. Akira never once looked at him when he called her name just now. He walked back to his seat and sat down furiously at that thought.

_She didn't even bother to look at me! Fine! If that's how she wants it to be, so be it! Two can play at this game!_

--

For almost a week, both Takumi and Akira had been avoiding each other. They were not talking to each other, or even meeting each other in the eyes for that matter.

It was so obvious that even other people noticed it. One time, Mai came to ask Takumi if there was a fight between Takumi and Akira. Takumi just answered no and called her not to worry.

The problem was getting worrisome for everyone. That means Ryuu and Kumiko were worried that their parents might break up. Mai was afraid that her little brother will be heart broken and those girls in school were worried that they would not be able to see a shounen ai couple ever again.

However, both of them just ignored whoever tried to help or talk to them about it.

--

Finally, it was time for the kids to leave.

Akira took out the device from her pocket while the other three stood together to form a circle.

She set the date that the twins told them and switched it on. A burst of light filled the room and the next thing you know, they all disappeared.

--

The four of them appeared in a room where Takumi and Akira were looking around curiously. It seemed to be a working room. There were a lot of books and papers all lying around here and there.

"This is?" asked Akira.

Ryuu looked around. "Hmmm.. I think we are in Daddy's work room… This was where we found the device…"

Suddenly, they heard a female's voice. "Ryuu! Kumiko! Time for lunch!" she called.

"Oh, that's Mommy!" Kumiko informed the two teens. "Coming, Mommy!" she called to her mother.

Ryuu and Kumiko ran out of the room to meet their mother.

Akira and Takumi's heart were beating rapidly. They both were thinking if the voice really belongs to Akira. If she really married Takumi. Or maybe the parents are not them at all.

They slowly walked out of the room. They were then greeted by a scene where there was a lady setting up the table and listening to Ryuu and Kumiko's chattering.

The lady caught sight of them and gaped. Takumi and Akira looked at her awkwardly. The lady has green long hair up to her waist and piercing sharp eyes. She somehow realized that she was gaping and quickly closed her mouth.

"Oh, I see that Ryuu and Kumiko had been to the past and came back?" she asked with a smile.

They just nodded, not trusting themselves to speak.

"Well then, please have a seat. I am sure my husband will be back soon." She gestured them to the living room while she occupied herself to getting ready the lunch for her kids.

After serving food to her kids, she went and joined the two nervous teens at the living room.

As she sat down in front of them, she noticed both of them were fidgeting. She chuckled slightly.

"Don't be nervous… It will clear up soon enough…"

Takumi and Akira just nodded.

A few minutes later, they heard the door clicked open and revealed a tall but skinny man with light brown hair. He gawked at the guests.

The woman sighed and said, "Can you please pick up your jaw? It's a bit embarrassing…"

The man quickly closed his mouth and grinned sheepishly. "Oh right, sorry."

"Sit down too." She motioned her husband to sit.

He nodded and sat down beside her.

The four of them looked at each other awkwardly.

The woman was the first to speak. "Err.. Well… Let's see… I guess we should introduce ourselves."

Takumi and Akira held their breath, awaiting the answer.

She pointed to the man and said, "This is my husband, Tokiha Takumi."

Takumi widened his eyes slightly and stared at his future self.

"And I am Tokiha Akira, formerly known as Okuzaki Akira." The woman addressed herself while smiling at Akira.

Although she should have expected it, but Akira can't help but took a double-take look at her future self. So did Takumi. It is the first time both of them seeing a tomboyish Akira wearing a pink apron AND a feminine dress.

The future Takumi then spoke up, "There is no need for you two to introduce yourself. We know who you are. We are from the future." He gave them a wink.

Both younger Takumi and Akira blushed slightly.

"Thank you for taking care of our children when the two of them went to the past. They both were such trouble-makers, aren't they?" asked the future Akira.

The younger Akira shook her head and said, "Oh no. Not at all. They are perfectly fine."

The older couple shared glances before they suddenly burst out laughing. That surprised both Takumi and Akira.

When they finally stopped laughing, the older version of Takumi said, "Oh, we are so sorry. It's just that, that was exactly what this Akira said when we went to the past!" he pointed to his wife.

The teens just nodded.

"Anyway," the elder Akira started, "I am sure that since you two know our identities, it helps solve both the worries and problems you two are having now."

Takumi and Akira bowed their heads down, not answering.

The elder Akira and Takumi shared a look before sighing.

"Look," the elder Akira took hold of the younger Akira's hand. "You two must believe in each other. It will work out soon enough. Don't waste the effort that the kids made." She patted her hand gently and let go.

Akira and Takumi were trying to decipher her sentence when the elder Takumi stood up.

"Well, I think it's time for you two to go back. There might be jet lag." He suggested.

They nodded and Akira took out the device.

The elder Takumi then addressed his younger self, "You can keep the device. You'll need it in the future." His younger self nodded. Then he walked to stand beside Akira.

Ryuu and Kumiko quickly ran to them and gave each of them a big hug. "I miss you, young Daddy and Mommy…"

Akira nodded. "Me too…" Takumi nodded too.

The older Akira bowed and said, "Thank you again for taking care of our kids and you two please take care."

"All right… Bye then…" said Akira and turned on the device.

And in a blink of an eye, both of them disappeared.

"Hey," the future Takumi said to his wife. "Aren't your words a bit too deep?"

"No, it's not!" the future Akira retorted.

"Oh well, at least we tried…" said Takumi. "It's not like they will break up or something… I am too in love with you to do that…"

The future Akira smiled at him. "Me too.." She leaned closer to him for a kiss.

--

Takumi and Akira safely transported back to their own home.

However, it is not a nice landing. They both popped up above the ground and landed on the ground with a 'THUMP'.

Or, at least one of them… (Hehe…)

A loud 'Ouch' that it's from Takumi could be heard and he seemed to be sandwiched between the ground and something heavy on top of him.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a vision of Akira lying right on top of him and groaning in pain. It was a beautiful sight yet Takumi feared of what is coming next.

Akira's eyes opened, then widened to a size of a saucer plates and quickly pulled herself up from him. And without a word, she ran to her room, not bothering to help Takumi up.

_She's still ignoring me, huh?_ thought Takumi. _Is she still mad at me?_ He sighed.

--

That night, the dinner was especially quiet for Takumi and Akira. No children talking and both of them are not talking to each other.

The atmosphere was getting very tense. Takumi felt himself suffocating from it.

_Ding dong!_

Saved by the doorbell, or so Takumi thought. He quickly ran to open the door and found his sister standing there.

"Onee-chan? What are you doing here?" said the surprised boy.

Mai just smiled and said "Hehe… Just dropping by…"

"Okay… Come in…" He opened the door wide enough to let his sister come in.

Mai entered and saw Akira still eating her dinner. "Oh hi, Okuzaki-kun!"

Akira just gave a small nod as greeting and went back to her dinner.

Mai frowned slightly at her reaction and leaned close to her brother. "Ne, Takumi. Did you do something that made Okuzaki-kun mad?"

Takumi kept quiet. "Have a sit, Onee-chan." He said, ignoring her question.

His sister sat down on the couch, trying to figure out what happened to her brother and his 'loved one'. _Could it be a lovers' fight?_ she pondered.

As she was left to ponder about Akira and Takumi's problem, Takumi was cleaning up his plate, having finished it earlier. Akira was taking her time eating hers.

"So, Onee-chan…" said Takumi, sitting down on the chair opposite of Mai. "Why are you coming for a visit suddenly?"

Mai broke out of her thoughts, "Oh, eh? Oh, I came by to tell you that we are having a karaoke session tomorrow night to celebrate Mikoto's birthday."

"Oh, Mikoto-san's birthday is coming? Well, I guess I'll go. It will be rude to not go." Said Takumi.

"Good," said Mai and she turned her gaze at Akira. "Okuzaki-kun, you are invited too."

Akira, who was halfway putting food into her mouth, froze. "Um, I am meeting my friend who came for a visit tomorrow night." She mumbled quietly but loud enough for the other two to hear.

Takumi frowned. _She's meeting that guy again…_ he thought angrily.

Mai, who didn't know about Hiroshi, just smiled and said, "Well, why don't you bring your friend along? The more the merrier! I am sure Mikoto won't mind."

Takumi stared at Mai. _What? Bring that guy along?_ He took a look at Akira, who was considering her suggestion.

Takumi frowned deeper. _She better not.._

Finally, after much consideration, Akira agreed. "Okay. I guess I can come. Are you sure I can bring him along?"

Takumi wanted to answer 'No!' but Mai already answered before him. "Sure, why not? We need more guys in the party anyway. Or is it a girl?"

"A guy…"

"Oh, okay then. I better go… Tate is waiting for me!" she helped herself to the exit and closed the door behind her.

That left Takumi and Akira alone in the living room. Silence followed.

Unable to take the silence, Akira walked away to the bathroom to take a bath.

Takumi just stared at her, thinking, _Why must she bring that guy along? She could have just canceled her plans with him…_ He stomped to his room angrily.

--

The night of Mikoto's birthday party at the karaoke room….

Takumi was sitting with Tate, chatting but once in a while, he will gaze at the door, waiting for a certain someone to come in.

It was only after a few minutes that Akira finally arrived with Hiroshi trailing behind her.

Takumi stopped his chatting immediately and his eyes fixed on her. Tate, who was chatting with him, noticed that Takumi was not looking or talking to him anymore and so he followed his gaze and found that the boy was staring at his friend.

"So, is that why you and Okuzaki are not talking? He found a new guy?" asked Tate.

Takumi turned back shockingly at Tate, "What? No! We are not like that! I mean, he's not! I mean! Ugh!" he turned his gaze back to Akira frustratingly.

Tate smiled knowingly. _Ah, a case of jealousy I see... _

After an hour or so, he saw Akira and Hiroshi getting up and went to Mai and Mikoto, who were cheering at a drunken Haruka singing duet with an equally drunken Midori.

He then saw Mai nodding after Akira said something while Hiroshi smiled apologetically to her. Later, Akira and Hiroshi exited the room. _What?_

He quickly went to his sister. "Onee-chan, where are the both of them going?"

Mai stopped her cheering to look at her brother. "Oh, Okuzaki-kun said that it was getting late so Sanada-san should go home now or else there will be problem getting transport…" replied Mai.

"Then why is Akira going too?" he asked a little too harsh.

Mai raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Okuzaki-kun is going to send him to the exit and goes back to the dorm. He said that he's tired."

"Oh…"

--

"Ne, Akira…"

"Hm?" Akira turned to look at her friend. Both of them were walking to the gate.

"Are you alright?" asked Hiroshi worriedly.

Akira stared at him confusingly. "Of course I am alright. Why do you ask?"

"You looked sad… And you didn't talk to Tokiha-san at all just now…"

"Oh, I just don't feel like talking…"

"Come on, Akira. You can't lie to me… Is he bullying you?" inquired the concerned Hiroshi.

"No, he's not…" Akira denied, her head turned to the other side to hide her eyes.

Hiroshi let out a sigh. "Akira…" He placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "If you ever feel unhappy about it, you could always just go back to your home… Don't force yourself to be together when there is no happiness…"

"Hiroshi…" Akira looked at him. "Thanks…"

"Anytime…" Hiroshi smiled softly and entered a cab that happened to pass by. "If you need someone to talk to, call me…"

Akira nodded sadly and watched as the car sped off.

--

Akira was in the bedroom, getting changed after a nice shower.

She was busy looking for her night clothes but couldn't find it. She then remembered that she had put it in the wash this morning. So she settled for an oversized T-shirt and short pants. _Just when the weather is getting chilly, I can't find any long pants…_

She lied down on the bed and thought about Hiroshi's words. _Am I unhappy with Takumi? Is Hiroshi right? _Akira sighed and tried to close her eyes to sleep but before she could do that, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that, I wonder… I thought Takumi brought his own keys…"

She went to open the door and found Tate holding on to Takumi, who appeared to be drunk.

"Ah, Okuzaki-kun. Great, you are not asleep yet… I'll pass Takumi to you then…" Tate passed Takumi to Akira.

"What happened to him?" said Akira, trying to balance Takumi who was holding on to her.

Tate scratched his head. "He had too much beer I guess… He was gulping down a bottle when I found him…"

"I see… Thanks Tate-san… I'll take care of the rest…"

"Okay, you're welcome..." Tate then walked off, leaving a drunken Takumi holding on to Akira.

Sighing, Akira pulled Takumi up and took him to the bedroom. She laid him down on the bed and helped him unbutton his shirt to change into a clean one.

As she was going to get Takumi's shirt from the closet, something grabbed her wrist.

"Akira?"

Akira turned to look at a fully sober Takumi sitting up from his bed and holding on to her hand.

"Where are you going, Akira?" asked Takumi quietly, still not letting go of her hand.

Akira, who looked truly confused, answered, "I am going to take a clean shirt for you."

Takumi's grip loosened. "Oh.."

Akira tried to move again but she was then pulled back to the bed by Takumi, and luckily she balanced herself before falling on the bed and instead sat down at the side of the bed.

Takumi shifted to sit beside her.

"Akira. I want to talk to you…"

Akira stopped him. "No, you let me say something first."

Takumi nodded and kept quiet, waiting for her words.

So, Akira began. "When I was with Hiroshi just now, he told me that I looked unhappy and that if I am unhappy I can always go home to my parents and I don't have to force myself to be around you without happiness."

Takumi cursed at the meddling Hiroshi.

"And I gave his words much thought…" said Akira.

Takumi held his breath, fearing of what is coming next.

Akira looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I am unhappy."

TBC…

--

Phew! Another chapter gone! And quite a long chapter too XD Although it seems rush i guess...

I figured that I should make this chapter a little bit longer to apologize for the late updates…

Hmm… I think there is only a few more chapters to go before it ends… So look forward to it…

Okay then, usual rountine. Sorry for the bad English and late update and you probably shouldn't expect a chapter to be updated so soon as I am having a lot of word these days… It is just because today's a public holiday so I've got time to do it…

However, please do review! I love reviews… Somehow I feel that TakumiXAkira fans are getting lesser…

Ja! Matta ne!

- Saffyopal -


	19. Stunning Discovery!

Chapter 19 is here

Chapter 19 is here! Yay!

How are all of you? Hope you are not getting frustrated from waiting for updates… .

First of all, I would like to say a million thanks to all you readers and your reviews! I really love getting response from you all! It gives me motivation to continue on… Frankly, I actually decided to stop updating a few chapters back but when I check my mail, there were a lot of reviews from you all. So I decided not to stop and continue, but at a very slow pace.. So please bear with me... Hehe…

From the last chapter, Takumi and Akira had gone to the future and came back. They are really the parents of Ryuu and Kumiko. But how real is it when there is a 'family' crisis going on between Takumi and Akira? Stay put and find out! Don't get disappointed though if the story doesn't go your way… (winks)

This chapter has a hot and steamy scene so if you dont like it, feel free to scroll to the next part...

Well here goes!

Ook!

Eek!

Aah!

Yah!! (Hmm… suppose to be monkey's language but not sure…)

--

Chapter 19 : Stunning Discovery!

--

"What?" asked Takumi. He was stunned by what he heard.

"I am unhappy…" repeated Akira.

"B-b-but…" stammered Takumi, unable to form a sentence due to shock.

Akira bowed her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. "I am unhappy. I want to run back to my home. Run back to my family. Run away from you."

Takumi can't think of anything to say.

Akira continued. "I want to break off the engagement and let you go." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Can't you see? We don't have trust in each other!" She faced Takumi with her eyes red with tears. "Maybe we just not meant to be…" She held on to Takumi's shoulder, not showing her face but instead faced down to let her tears dropped to his pants.

Takumi caressed her head in attempt to calm her down but Akira slapped his hand away.

"Tell me, Takumi! Why are you trying to make me suffer? Why? Why did I fall in love with you?" He can felt her whole body was trembling. "Why is it so difficult to let you go…"

Takumi pushed her down on the bed, pinning both her hands on top of her. He then plunged in for a kiss on Akira's lips, shutting her up.

Akira struggled but was in vain. Her tears continued to flow from her cheek while he continued massaging her lips with his.

When Takumi felt no response from Akira, he stopped. He looked at the sobbing girl below him, refusing to look at him.

"Akira…" He called. "Please… Look at me…"

Akira bit her lip and slowly turned to gaze at the boy on top of her.

"Akira… You can't leave me… I am not trying to make you suffer… I know I was wrong but please, don't leave me! Please believe in me!" Takumi sputtered out. Tears appearing in his eyes and his grip on her hands became loosened.

The girl gave no response.

"Please! I can't live without you because I love you! I know I should have trusted you! But please, give me one more chance!"

Akira became weaker in her state when she saw that Takumi was close to crying, begging for her forgiveness.

She raised one of her trembling hand and caressed the boy's cheek. He looked to meet her eyes.

"Takumi…" she said softly. "I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have lost control of myself just now… But…"

Takumi waited for her next sentence.

"I can't forgive you. I will give you a second chance to prove yourself but if it happens again, maybe it is just fate that we shouldn't be together." Akira gave him a sad smile.

Takumi replied back with his own smile and leaned down to kiss his fiancée. "Thank you, Akira. I won't screw up anymore…"

Takumi began to deepen the kiss by licking Akira's lips, asking for entrance. When she parted her lips, he thrust his tongue inside and enjoyed the warm cavern of her mouth.

Akira wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her to further deepen the kiss.

The boy slid his hand down to her waist and gently tugged at her shirt. Their kiss was getting more passionate and both their bodies were roaring with heat.

After a while, they broke off the kiss to breathe and Takumi started planting kisses on her cheeks and her jaw. He then bit lightly on Akira's earlobe, causing her to moan slightly.

He was pleased when he heard Akira moaning in pleasure and continued by nibbling on her collarbone and making hickeys on it and this seemed to cause her to moan louder. (Vocal, isn't she? Lol)

He was getting turned on and Akira knew. She purposely used her fingers to draw circles on his back that was getting sweaty from all these and arched up her body to grind against his body.

He gasped. He couldn't control himself any longer. With a flash, he ripped off Akira's shirt, revealing her slim figure glistening from sweat. She blushed when she felt herself exposed and tried to cover herself with the blanket.

Takumi grabbed hold of her hand to prevent her from covering herself and smirked. He leaned down again to capture her lips, his chest pressed against hers.

When they came out for air again, they gazed at each other with lust-filled eyes.

"Takumi…"

"Akira…"

"C-can I?"

She nodded in approval. Without a second thought, Takumi quickly worked on her shorts while Akira busied herself with unbuttoning his pants.

They both lied naked on the bed and was making out like crazy.

"Akira, I love you…"

"I love you too, Takumi…"

That night, they both made love with the passion and affection that had bottled up inside them for so long.

But of course, loud moans and groans escaped from their dorm that night. A guy was passing by the corridor and heard the moans and groans. "Oh man, I didn't know that this place is haunted!" He quickly ran back to his dorm, not bothering to check out the source of the sounds. (Lol.. Luckily?)

--

Next morning…

Takumi was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Akira's sleeping face close to his.

Memories of last night flooded back into his mind. _We did it…_He smiled and caressed her face with his free hand while the other hand wrapped around her waist.

The sleeping girl cuddled up in his chest and was slowly waking up. _Warm pillow…_Then she felt something was around her waist and touching her skin. _Huh?_ She jolted into her senses. _Skin? Warm? Wha?_ She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the light purple eyes of Takumi. She quickly pushed herself away, shocked but Takumi was holding her tight and preventing her from falling down to the floor.

"What's wrong, Akira?" He kissed her forehead lightly in greeting.

Akira was too much in a shock to form sentences. "I… You… We… Ah!" She realized that she was naked and tried to cover herself with something but her arms were pinned to her side by Takumi's embrace.

"Are you okay, Akira?" asked the concerned boy.

"W-w-we?"

Takumi was very confused with her words and realization struck to him. "Oh. Yes, Akira. We did." He planted another kiss on her cheek.

She blushed like a tomato. She buried her face into his chest. "Ne, Takumi…" she called softly. "Is what you said last night true? Or were you drunk and talking nonsense?"

Takumi pulled back to look at her. "Of course it's true! I meant every word! Don't you trust me?" he looked at her with a hurt expression.

"O-of course I do! But aren't you drunk yesterday night? Then why Tate-sempai said that you were drunk and had to carry you back?"

"Oh that… Ah hehe…" Takumi rubbed his neck embarrassingly. "About that…"

Akira looked at him questioningly.

"Actually I wasn't drunk. Tate-san and I came up with a plan to make you talk to me and that seemed to be the best way…"

"What?!" Akira sat up. "You faked it?" She exclaimed angrily.

Takumi cowered in fear. "Uh, yeah… But at least it worked right?" he asked timidly.

"Humph!" Akira lied back down on the bed, not facing him anymore.

Takumi sighed. _Great…I just have to be that honest about it…_Then he smirked. _Only one way to make up for it then…_He moved closer to Akira and put an arm around her and the other hand slid up her front and fondle with her breasts.

Akira moaned unwillingly. She slapped his hands. "Keep your hands off me, you liar!" she growled, trying to sound like she's mad. She was not mad but was embarrassed in front of him.

Takumi recognized her fake tone and grinned. "Aww.. Akira, don't be so mean… You like it when I did that right?" He did it again just to prove he was right when Akira moaned again.

_Damn, it's getting too hard to resist the temptation…_ thought Takumi. He was getting aroused by the sounds that Akira was making.

He stopped his actions and became silent. Akira was puzzled. _Why did he stop suddenly?_ She turned around to face him and found his blushing face trying to avoid looking at her.

_Eh?_ She was getting more puzzled than ever. It was then she realized Takumi's little problem and she chuckled evilly. _Payback time!_

She put her hands around his neck sensuously and pressed herself closer to him. "Ne, Takumi… What's wrong?" She put one of her leg between his legs and started rubbing against it.

Takumi gasped involuntarily. "A-A-Akira!"

"Yes?" she asked huskily into his ears. "What can I do for you?" She licked behind his ears and nibbled on the earlobe.

Takumi tried to pull away half-heartedly. "S-stop it, Akira! If you do that, I won't be able to control myself anymore!" he admitted.

Akira smiled evilly and rubbed her body against his. "Maybe I don't want you to…" And she kissed him right on the lips.

With the kiss, all of the constraints on Takumi were broken and he pounced on the girl. "Don't say I didn't warn you…" Takumi smirked naughtily and proceeded to ravish his fiancée.

--

After that, Takumi and Akira began to get along again. Some of the witnesses even claimed that they looked chummier than last time.

The girls at school were happy again after finding out that the two bishounen of their school were still together and they all will go "Kya! Kya!" every time Takumi and Akira walked past them.

Those days were nice and peaceful (excluding the crazy fangirls part). Takumi was happy that he and Akira were still together. Akira was still happy that she and Takumi were still engaged. Mai was happy that her brother was happy again. Tate was happy that Mai was happy. And the list goes on…

Everything was perfect until one morning….

Takumi was eating his breakfast silently that Sunday morning while reading newspaper. There was something about a new sale was going on in one of the shopping malls.

He heard the bathroom door clicked open and he knew that Akira had finished with her morning routine. However, he noticed she took longer time in the bathroom. "Hey, Akira. You took longer time than usual today. Your breakfast is already getting cold." He remarked.

His remarks were greeted with silence. "Akira?" He turned to look at Akira and found her standing there and staring nervously at him with her mouth quivering.

His face turned into a look of concern. "Hey…" he said softly and stood up to hug Akira. "Are you alright?" He rubbed her head gently to reassure that it was okay to say it.

Akira opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"What is it?" Takumi pressed on.

She muttered something that was hard to hear the first time. Takumi was getting impatient. "Akira, can you speak a little bit louder? I can't hear what you say…"

"I said, can you go to the pharmacy for me?" Akira repeated softly.

"Why? What did you need me to buy? Are you sick?" asked Takumi frantically, touching her forehead to see if she's sick.

She shook her head. "I need you get to get me the pregnancy tester…" said the blushing Akira.

He was stunned speechless. "W-w-what?? Akira! Are you pregnant?!" He quickly searched her body as though looking for bumps.

She pushed his hands away. "I-I am not sure…. But I have been vomiting in the bathroom for these few mornings… I just.. I just wanted to be sure…" she finished hesitantly.

Takumi nodded his head. "Okay. You stay here and rest! Don't move around! I'll go to the pharmacy to buy it and come back as soon as possible!" He rushed out to the pharmacy after making sure that Akira was sitting in the sofa comfortably.

--

At the pharmacy…

Takumi gulped nervously. He was standing in front of the pharmacy, hesitating to go in. He will be going in to buy a pregnancy tester. What would the people think??

Mai and Tate were walking down the street when she spotted her brother entering the pharmacy.

"It's Takumi! Wonder why he's here? Is he sick?" Mai ponders. "Nee, Tate! Let's go in the pharmacy to say hi to Takumi."

Her boyfriend nodded and they both went in to the pharmacy.

They searched every aisle for the boy but they couldn't find him. They were about to give up when Tate passed by an aisle and saw orange hair bobbing from the other side of the aisle.

"Hey, Mai. I think I saw your brother in the next aisle. Let's go." Mai nodded and followed him to the next aisle but before they could walk to call for Takumi, they realize what aisle they were in.

"Hey, Mai… Isn't this the women's aisle?" Mai didn't answer but pulled Tate away to hide from her brother and observed the object that Takumi was searching for. "Shhh" shushed Mai.

Takumi finally found what he was looking for and quickly grabbed it to the counter to pay. The cashier gave him a funny look but didn't say anything. The boy was red in the face from the embarrassment. He quickly grabbed the change and his stuff and ran out of the pharmacy.

Mai and Tate were puzzled. _What did he buy?_ Both of them thought. They walked to the part where Takumi was standing and figure out what he bought. Well, it wasn't hard to figure out because the whole shelf was full of pregnancy testers. Shocked, Mai and Tate quickly rushed out of the pharmacy too to tail on Takumi.

_Why did Takumi buy a pregnancy tester?_ Thought the shocked Mai. _Did he do something to a girl? I thought he was going out with Okuzaki-kun!_ She became furious. _Did he make some girl pregnant?! Is he being unfaithful to Okuzaki-kun?? OH, wait till I get my hands on him if I find out he did do something wrong!_

Tate, who was standing beside her and could feel her burning aura, was getting worried. They both saw Takumi going back to his dorm and they quickly followed him. _Don't say he brought his girl to his dorm?_ He smacked his head in frustration. _I hope there is no bloodshed…_

When they finally reached the front of Takumi's dorm door, Mai knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a surprised Takumi looking back at her. "Onee-chan?" he stuttered.

Mai pushed her way in and saw the same plastic bag that Takumi was holding before was there and empty. She turned back to look at her brother angrily. "Okay, where is she?!" she demanded.

"Who's she?" asked Takumi, getting scared of his sister.

"The girl! The girl! You bought a pregnancy tester from the pharmacy earlier and now it's gone! It means she's here! Where is she?"

"H-how did you know that I bought a pregnancy tester from the pharmacy??"

"We were there when you bought it! How can you become like that? I never teach you to be this kind of man! Poor Okuzaki-kun!"

"W-w-what?" asked a confused Takumi.

"She must be in the bathroom! You better take responsibility of what you did, Takumi! And I am going to help her!" said the furious Mai and she made her way to the bathroom but before she could go all the way there, the bathroom door opened.

A troubled looking Akira emerged from the bathroom and was staring at the pregnancy tester. She then found out that Mai, Tate and Takumi were all standing and staring at her.

Mai and Tate were shocked for the second time. "Okuzaki-kun!?"

TBC

--

Yay! Chapter 19 is done! Hehe the update is earlier than last time!

It looks like there is only one chapter to go before it's complete!

Author's notes : Sorry for the bad English and repetition words. I would be happy to receive any reviews from you readers! And this time, I am making a demand! It's not a very big demand… I just want to have at least 6 reviews then I will update the last chapter here! It's a very small demand so please (Big puppy eyes begging for reviews). Oh, and also I actually thought of doing a prequel of this story but… somehow I don't know whether it is a good idea or not… So your responses are welcomed!

- Saffyopal -


	20. The end? Or a start of a new beginning?

The last chapter

The last chapter! Chapter 20!! Da-da-da-DAN!

Well, finally… The last chapter… I thought I would have stopped this halfway but I am surprised to find that we are here! Thanks for all your reviews so far! I really appreciate it!

Well, I am surprised to find out that there are people who actually wonder where Hiroshi is. Because judging by the reviews, he seems unpopular… But anyway I don't mind explaining. Actually I assumed that Hiroshi had went back home as he just came back for a visit. Well, he will be mentioned in this chapter. Slightly.

From previous chapter, Akira's secret is out! What will they do about it? Stay tuned and find out in the last chapter of Present & Future! (Hmmm… I sounded like an advertisement….)

I can't think of any other languages so I would just say…

GO! GO! GO!

--

Chapter 20 : The end? Or a start of a new beginning?

--

The clock was ticking while the Mai, Tate, Takumi and Akira were sitting down at the dining table in silence. Takumi and Akira tried to explain while Mai and Tate listened.

"Let me get this straight," said Mai. "Okuzaki-kun disguised as a girl to study here because her dad doesn't want her to become involved with boys in an intimate way? And she has been living in the same dorm and sleeping in the same room as Takumi since we arrived?"

Takumi nodded.

"So you are not gay?"

"No, Onee-chan…"

"Thank god… And? You two have been going out a few months ago?"

They both nodded again.

"And now you two are engaged to be married?"

They nodded another time.

Mai sighed. Tate gave her massage on her shoulders. "Relax, Mai…"

"How can I relax when it is already this bad?!" Mai exclaimed and pointed at the pregnancy tester on the table. "She's pregnant, for god's sake! And she is only 16!"

Takumi and Akira blushed in embarrassment.

Tate winced a little at Mai's shout. "Mai, don't be so loud… This is a boys' dorm… And anyway, there is nothing we can do since it had happened… We just have to find a way to solve this now…"

Mai tried to calm down. "Is this thing accurate?" She asked Akira. "Could the pregnancy tester be defective?"

"I-I think so…" said Akira timidly. "I mean, I have been having morning sickness since a few days ago too… So maybe…"

Mai sighed loudly. Tate motioned Takumi to come closer. "Hey, Takumi…" he whispered. "Can't believe you get a bull's eye in one shot! Didn't know you had it in you! Hehe…"

Takumi blushed like a ripe tomato. "Tate-san!"

The two ladies turned to look at the boys. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no! Nothing's wrong!" Takumi waved his arms wildly.

He was given the curious eyebrow before the girls turned to talk to each other again about the solutions.

Takumi sighed in relief. He turned back to Tate. "Tate-san! Don't say things like that!"

"Aww, Takumi… It's true though… Hehe…"

"Mattaku…"

--

"Well, it looks like we have to tell the truth to Chairperson Mashiro about this so that she could give an exemption to Okuzaki-kun to return to her home village." Said Mai.

"Eh? Do we have to?" asked Takumi, reluctant to be away from Akira.

"That is the only choice."

"Sigh…."

"Tomorrow, we all are going to her office okay? I have to go now… I am supposed to be on a date with Tate since Shiho is away for today… Looks like the once in a lifetime chance had gone pass…"

Akira bowed her head. "I'm sorry…" She muttered.

Mai patted her on the head. "Don't worry about it… Just that you better take care of yourself better from now on, okay?"

Akira smiled and nodded.

Mai and Tate left, leaving Akira and Takumi sitting down at the living room. Takumi scooted closer to cuddle with Akira. "Now, that wasn't that bad, right?" he commented as he gave a peck on Akira's lips.

"Yeah…." She answered absent-mindedly.

Takumi frowned a little. "What's wrong now, Akira?"

She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "I wonder what my family would say if they heard of this…"

He wrapped his arm around her to reassure her. "Don't worry. Whatever they will say and do, I'll take the responsibility."

Akira was glad that he said that and pushed herself up to give him a kiss. Takumi was surprised but nevertheless he responded to her kiss.

When they broke off, Akira stood up.

"Where are you going?" said the out-of-breadth Takumi.

"I have decided to go to the doctor's to check. Just for confirmation." said the determined Akira.

"Well then, I'll go with you. I want to be with you during time like this."

Akira gave him a smile. "Thanks…"

--

Later that evening…

Takumi and Akira were sitting cozily on the couch, enjoying each other's warmth. They had just come back from the clinic.

"I am sorry, Akira…"

"Why are you apologizing?" said the bewildered Akira. "Don't say that you are having second thoughts about taking responsibility!"

"N-no! It's not that!" denied the boy. "It's just that I heard that it is very painful for a girl to be pregnant, especially the labor part… I didn't mean for you to suffer this kind of pain…"

She chuckled. "Baka…" She bopped lightly on his head. "I know it's painful, but it is worth it… When you get to see the baby, you will know that it's worth the pain."

"You're right, I guess…" He smiled. "I can't believe I am going to be a father in nine months' time!" (I am not sure if it is really nine months; correct me if I am wrong)

Akira laughed. "Me too… Anyway, I am tired… I think I should get some rest…"

Takumi became concerned. "In that case, go and take a nap first. I'll call you when dinner is ready." She nodded and stood up. He made a move to carry his 'future wife' to the bedroom.

She was surprised. "Takumi! What are you doing?" She was now being carried by Takumi's arms in bridal style.

"Well, I can't let my precious wife and my baby to be over exhausted. So I am carrying you both to bed now." He said as he laid Akira down on the bed gently.

"Baka…" She slapped his arm playfully. "I am not that weak…"

He smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Hai. Hai." He pulled the blanket over her. "Sleep tight. I will go prepare dinner."

Akira smiled and nodded before she began to doze off.

--

The next day, Mai, Tate, Takumi and Akira went to look for Chairperson Mashiro and explained their situation. They were sitting nervously, awaiting the chairperson's reaction.

Finally, Mashiro spoke. "So what you all are saying is that Okuzaki-san was enrolled into this school as a boy by the father and now she's pregnant?" She asked calmly.

They nodded in confirmation.

Mashiro sighed. "I will like to have a private conversation with Okuzaki-san. Will the three of you leave the room first? You can go back to your dorm to wait."

Akira threw a distressed look at the other three but Takumi just gave a small hug to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of. And then, three of them excused themselves together with Fumi to leave Mashiro and Akira alone in the room.

"So…." Mashiro started. Akira looked up to Mashiro. "You do know that faking your enrolment documents to enroll into the school as a boy is against the rules?"

Akira, not trusting herself to speak, just nodded.

"And you should know better than to trust yourself to live with a boy in a dorm. It's dangerous, especially when you wouldn't know what the other boy is thinking." She lectured. "See what happened now. You're pregnant."

Akira bowed her head. "I'm sorry…"

Mashiro sighed once again. "Well at least you two have planned to get married soon, I hope?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Akira sprang up. "O-of course!"

"Alright. Sit down." Mashiro motioned her to sit back. Akira sat back down, clearly embarrassed at her earlier outburst.

"Well…" Mashiro said thoughtfully. "There is only one way to do it now…"

--

It was nearly dinner time when Akira came back from her discussion with the chairperson.

Mai, Tate and Takumi, who were waiting at the living room patiently, suddenly sprang up from where they sat and rushed to Akira.

"So, what did she say?"

"Did she agree?"

"What did you all talk about?"

"Are you okay?"

Akira was bombarded by loads of question from them. She quickly put up her hand to stop them. The three of them shut their mouth.

Akira gave three of them a smile. "Everything is taken care of. Don't worry. Let's talk about over dinner. I'm starving."

They nodded and shoot each other a curious look.

During dinner, Akira began to explain. "Chairperson Mashiro has agreed to exempt me from school."

"Oh my god, seriously? I thought it would have been impossible though." Mai exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah…" Akira replied uncomfortably. Takumi noticed that but he didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I had called back home to tell my family about it…"

She could feel worried looks that were shot to her. "Don't worry… They understood… There were no problems. My mother is actually happy about it…" She said the last sentence almost in a whisper.

They let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, Takumi?" Akira asked gently. "My parents want us to get married as soon as possible… I told them it is too rushed but they wouldn't listen…"

Takumi smiled gently at her and said, "It's okay, Akira. I'll be happier if we get married faster."

Akira turned to look at Mai nervously. Mai smiled too. "It's okay for me too as long as my brother and you are happy." she said.

Akira gave them a relieved smile. "Thank you. The chairperson suggested that we should do it when the exam break starts two weeks later. Then there is no need for exemption from school for that… Are you sure it's alright?"

Takumi walked over to his 'bride-to-be' and gave her a hug. "Of course. I wish for nothing more."

"But, it will only be a small and quiet wedding among families and close relatives." Akira added quietly. "Are you satisfied with that?"

"Yes, I am. Now stop asking silly questions and just tell me what I have to do."

Mai and Tate chuckled while Akira just returned a hug to Takumi. "There is nothing much to do. Just be sure to be there the day before the wedding. Mai-san and Tate-san must be there too, of course. We can't start the wedding without you." She grinned at Mai and Tate.

Mai grinned back at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world…"

--

I am going to skip the exams week. So time skip skip skip…..

In Fuuka Gakuen, the exams season had finished and exam break had arrived.

Akira, Takumi, Mai and Tate had just reached Akira's house and they all were being welcomed by Akira's family.

Mai and Tate introduced themselves to Akira's family and vice-versa. Then, they began discussing on events that will happen during the wedding.

Takumi was surprised as he listened to the discussions. He always thought that Akira's family was very traditional and assumed that they will be having a traditional Japanese wedding but it turned out that the wedding was following a western theme where it will be held at the church nearby.

He can't ask Akira as Akira was not in the room. Frankly, he was not allowed to meet with Akira today at all. Superstition and all. Therefore, Akira was being briefed about the wedding by Michiru in her own room.

His wandering mind was interrupted by Fumiko's voice. "Honestly, I didn't expect Takumi-kun and Akira-chan will do Step 3 before Step 2 and After Step 1."

Mai and Tate were confused. "Pardon?"

Fumiko laughed. "I meant, I didn't expect them to give me a grandchild so soon before marriage and after their engagement."

The two of them realized what she meant. "Oh." They looked at Takumi, who turned beet-red at Fumiko's words.

"Anyway, continuing with the wedding…."

--

The next day. WEDDING DAY!

Takumi was standing nervously at the front of the chapel, awaiting his bride. He was dressed in a simple tuxedo, much like the one in his dream. Tate was standing beside him as his best man.

"Calm down, man." said Tate. "Your bride won't run away. Or are you having pre-wedding jitters now? Because I have to tell you, it's too late now…" he whispered to Takumi.

Takumi shook his head. "It's not that… I am just nervous being in front of everyone now…"

Music started playing. Takumi whipped his head to the direction of the door as it began to open. He was then greeted by a beautiful sight. A blushing Akira wearing a strapless wedding gown that fitted nicely at all places with a veil over her styled hair and was being led to the front by her father, who looked like he was about to cry.

The people that were present were stunned. Is this really the tomboyish Akira? At one part, a jealous Hiroshi can be seen as he watched Akira walking past him.

When they finally reached the front, Jiro passed his daughter's hand to Takumi and said, "You better treat her well…" and went to sit at his respected places. Fumiko was proud that her husband didn't cry there while Mai was dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

The bride and groom shared a loving glance before both of them turned to the priest in front of them. The priest began his speech.

(As I am not so sure about the wedding stuff, so I'll try to keep it simple.)

After the speech, Takumi and Akira presented their wedding vows, said their 'I do' and exchanged wedding rings. The priest pronounced them man and wife and announced that Takumi may kiss the bride.

Takumi and Akira gave each other a smile as Takumi leaned in to kiss his bride. After that, they both started walking out of the church where people started throwing flowers at them and cheering happily for them.

The enthusiastic girls prepared themselves for what that will come. The flower bouquet-throwing. Akira closed her eyes and threw the bouquet of flowers behind her. Sounds of screams and shrieks could be heard before it suddenly died down. Akira turned back to see who got the flower and found Mai standing numbly holding the bouquet.

The newlyweds began to laugh when they saw Tate began to sweat profusely as Mai coming closer to him with the bouquet. Looks like another wedding will be coming soon.

The happy newlyweds left for their honeymoon at Hawaii right after the wedding.

(Because honeymoon is time-consuming, I will not elaborate more on that. But I might do a separate one-shot on that, if I can.)

--

After their nice honeymoon, it was finally time to return to school. They were careful to hide their wedding rings by wearing it on a necklace. It was better not to let anyone know for the moment. Who knows what will happen if they do. They carried on with their school and studies. Laughing at classmates' jokes, depressed over the bad grades, hanging out with friends and of course occasionally catering to Akira's mood-swings (For Takumi only). It was only when Akira's bump was getting obvious and visible to be seen that Akira went back to her home. Takumi was sad at the loneliness that filled his dorm but he convinced himself that it was the right thing to do. Because of that belief, he was able to cope with his life without Akira for a few months but he did visit Akira once in a while to see how she was doing. Until one day….

Takumi was getting ready for school. He was trying to button up his shirt and eat his toast at the same time when the phone rang. He went to pick it up and held the receiver close to his ear.

"Hello, Tokiha speaking."

"Takumi-kun!" It was Aki. "Come here at once!"

Takumi was shocked. "What? What happened??" He began to tremble. _Is there something wrong with Akira?_

Aki tsked. "No, man! Akira is going in labor. It's time!" Aki was getting impatient. "You better come here. She will be glad to see you after that!" With that, he hung up.

Takumi was shocked and excited at the same time. He quickly called his sister to tell him and his sister offered to go with him.

"But, what about school?" Takumi asked his sister.

"Oh, to hell with school!" said the excited Mai. "New-born babies are more important right now, especially your own babies. Oh, I can't believe I am an aunt now!" She was jumping up and down in excitement.

Takumi laughed. "Alright, then. We'll go there right away. The fastest is by train. I'll meet you there." Then, he hung up and quickly rushed to the train station, not bothering to pack anything.

--

About an hour or so later, Takumi and Mai reached Akira's home. They could see a lot of people running around busily. One of them shouted, "Bring some hot water to Akira-ojousama's room."

Because of that, the both of them knew where they had to go. They ran quickly to Akira's room and saw Akira's family were standing in front of the door, waiting patiently for it to be over. Fumiko caught sight of Takumi and Mai and went forward to give them a hug.

"Oh, Takumi-kun! You are here! That was fast! I thought you would have come here after school!"

Takumi grinned. "I wouldn't want to miss my first and second child's birth."

Some of them smiled knowingly. They knew that it was going to be twins one or two months ago when they checked with the doctor.

They continued waiting. It has been 3 hours since Akira was in the room. Takumi was getting worried. _Why is it so long? I hope all three of them are safe…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of babies crying loudly from the room. Takumi was relieved. Jiro and Aki gave each other a smile while the three women were jumping and shrieking with joy.

The lady opened the door smiling and said, "It's a boy and a girl." and motioned them to enter. They all quickly went in and saw Akira holding on to two peacefully-sleeping babies on her arms. Each of them took turn to get a closer look at the babies and stroked Akira's head for a job well done.

Takumi was the last to do it. He sat beside Akira and took one of the babies from her arm and embraced it. He gave Akira a loving kiss and said his thanks for giving him such healthy children. Akira smiled back at him.

The people there were all smiling happily at the couple with their twins. Fumiko then spoke up. "So, what names are you giving them?"

Takumi and Akira gave each other a wide smile and answered,

"Tokiha Ryuu and Tokiha Kumiko."

THE END.

--

FINALLY! This story is finished! I want to thank everyone that has been following this story for so long and also of course all the reviews that I received from you all!

Author's notes : Sorry, if the story seems rush. I really don't want to go into too detailed about some parts. It's pretty hard. So, if you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to message me. I will try to reply you all! Now that I finished this fic, I wonder what I should do… Should I go on with a sequel about Takumi and Akira with the kids?(There are hints of it from this chapter) Or should I go with the prequel of how Takumi finds out Akira is a girl? Not following the anime of course ;) Or maybe I will do a one-shot on Takumi and Akira's honeymoon? Suggestions from you all are welcome! However, there are not many Takira fans anymore… So, yeah… Responses will be gladly received!

And for the last time, THANK YOU ALL! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

- Saffyopal -


	21. Special Story

Special Story…

Special Story…

**The Honeymoon**

The wedding was over. Akira and Takumi caught an early flight to Hawaii on the wedding day itself for their honeymoon.

It was night time when they finally reached Hawaii's airport. Takumi looked around, fascinated with everything there but Akira was slightly nervous.

He noticed her nervousness. "Are you okay, Akira?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah, I just forgot that the people in Hawaii speak English. I can't speak English…"

Takumi laughed. "Don't worry. Just leave the English to me!" He pulled her closer for a hug. "Now, which hotel are we staying in again?"

Akira searched her bag for the brochure. "Etto… Let's see… Waikiki Hotel!"

"Okay, let's get our bags and hail a taxi."

--

_It's our honeymoon night…_thought Takumi. He had just finished taking his bath and it was Akira's turn. He lied down on the bed and rested his head on the headrest. _I know I shouldn't expect anything since Akira is pregnant now… But somehow it just won't feel like a honeymoon night…_

Takumi sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment and found himself getting sleepy. He dozed off for a while but then he was woken up again when he felt something wet was attacking his chest or more accurately, his nipple.

He looked down and found a very arousing sight. Akira, dressed in her silky green nightgown, was licking his chest while her hands were carefully stroking his sides.

"A-Akira?"

Akira stopped her ministrations. "Hm?" Her half-lidded eyes staring back at him.

Takumi gulped. "W-what are you doing?"

She pouted and sat up, causing her legs to brush against his manhood. Takumi gasped. "How mean! Today's our honeymoon night! How could you just fall asleep?!"

"B-b-but…" He was shocked. "Your condition!"

"Haha.. It won't harm our babies.. Unless you are too rough with me…" she replied slyly.

He blushed at her comment. "Why are you so lewd today, huh?" He pulled her to his chest for a hug.

She paused for a moment. "Actually I don't know… I think the pregnancy is doing something my hormones…" She drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"Oh really?"

"Yes… But if you don't want to, it's okay…" She made a move to get off him but Takumi quickly rolled over so that he was on top of her.

Akira looked up at him in surprised. He smirked evilly and leaned down to kiss her.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Takumi broke off the kiss that made Akira moaned in disappointment but quickly mewled in pleasure when he started nipping at her neck.

Takumi's pajama shirt was long gone, thrown somewhere on the floor. His new bride was now trying to take off his pants by sensually sliding her hand down the waistband and slowly pulled it down.

Without wasting any time, he too started his attacks by pulling up her nightgown but was surprised to see that she was not wearing any panties. But he didn't really care much because it will come off too sooner or later.

The two of them started their kissing frenzy again, but this time they were both nude and they both could feel each other's body heat and needs as well.

When Takumi once again broke off the kiss for air, he grinned evilly at his wife and said, "Well, if you said there is no harm done to the pregnancy, I am not going to hold back!"

Akira giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. "You don't have to…" She allowed Takumi to plunge his tongue into her mouth and turned off the bedside lamp.

--

Early that morning, Akira was cuddling up to her husband and was snoring softly. The said boy was not sleeping yet. His mind kept recalling the last night's events and was grinning idiotically by himself.

He embraced the girl closer and thought, _I could get use to her pregnancy if she is always like this…_With that, he too joined his partner to the dreamland.

--

Later that morning, the newlyweds decided to head for the beach. It was a nice sunny day that was not too hot and not too windy.

Takumi headed down first as Akira had to get herself prepared longer. It had been a long time that Akira was able to wear a swimsuit. In Japan, she had to dress like a boy so swimsuits were out of the question for her. But, in Hawaii, she did not have to worry about anybody she knows seeing her.

Takumi had just finished setting up the mats and umbrellas at a nice spot on the beach. As he was laying down on the mat for a little rest, he heard somebody calling him from behind.

He looked back and widen his eyes in disbelieve. Akira was walking towards him shyly, embarrassed about walking past a crowd in her new swim costume. She was wearing a white bikini in which the straps were bound around her neck and seemingly small lower swimming garments that could be mistaken as a panty.

Takumi was gaping at his wife but he noticed that most of the boys at the beach were checking her out and some were even daring enough to whistle at her.

Feeling a sense of possessiveness over Akira, he motioned her to quickly come to his spot. Akira, perhaps didn't notice the whistles or looks from the others, walked to him in curiosity of what could have made Takumi feeling mad, judging by the deep frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Takumi?" she asked. Takumi didn't answer her and patted on the floor next to him. She raised an eyebrow and sat down at the spot.

"Nothing…" her husband grumbled quietly. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that some of the boys were coming closer to where they were sitting. _Guess they are trying to persuade Akira to spend time with them instead of me…_

He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, their sides banged against each other. Akira blushed at his bold action but Takumi were smirking in triumph when he saw the boys backing out after witnessing Takumi's bold attempt.

"Takumi…" he turned back to his beloved. "What has got into you today?"

He just gave her a smile before he leaned closer to her. "Just wanted to let everyone knows that you are mine," he whispered into her ears and captured her lips, preventing her from answering back.

--

After the lovely outing at the beach, they reserved a cab to take them to town. They planned to do some shopping for souvenirs for friends and family back home.

It was almost nighttime when they finally finished doing their shopping. There was a restaurant that the receptionist from the hotel had recommended to them so they decided to give it a try.

It was a nice seafood restaurant with a very pleasant atmosphere, almost romantic enough for their little honeymoon. The newlyweds spent their whole time chatting with each other about almost everything during their dinner and not even once they got bored of each other's voice.

It was almost 10p.m. when they finished their dinner. Takumi paid for the bill and both of them walked out of the restaurant. It was then Akira remembered that she left her phone on the table.

"Ah! I need to go back and get my phone first! Wait a minute, okay?" She ran back inside the restaurant.

Takumi decided to wait for her at the bench right in front of the restaurant. He sat down and looked at the time. _Wow.. We were out quite late…_ He didn't notice 3 girls were walking towards him.

"Hey there, handsome…" said one of them in English. "You alone?"

"Huh? What?" said a startled Takumi. He was very uncomfortable with the three girls surrounding him. Two of them sat down on each side of his and were scooting closely to him. This further made him uncomfortable.

The two girls beside cooed, "Oooo… A foreign guy… My type…"

Takumi sweatdropped. Then he noticed Akira coming out from the restaurant. She saw him and without calling him, she walked to the cab that they reserved.

"Eh?" He was confused. He turned his attention back to the three girls and showed them his wedding ring. "Sorry, I am married…" he told them in English.

"Awww…" said the girls disappointedly. But one of them was not going to give up. "I'll give you my phone number! Call me if you feel unsatisfied with your wife…" she said huskily to him and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. Takumi blushed but the other two girls were excited too and wrote their number in piece of paper to put inside his pocket.

Takumi quickly scrambled back to the cab, his face resembling a tomato. He closed the door and asked the driver to drive back to the hotel. He looked out the window and saw the girls were giving him a wink and fly-kisses. He turned his attention back to his wife, who was sitting beside him and not saying a thing at all.

"A-akira?" he said quietly and poked her slightly on the shoulder. Her eyes were closed, so he assumed she was asleep.

"Sigh…"

--

"Ahhh… So refreshing…" said Takumi after his bath. He walked out and found Akira standing by the window, possibly looking at the view below.

He smiled and sneaked behind his wife to hug her. Akira didn't react at all to him, just kept staring at the window.

_Hmmm… No reaction?_

He started planting kisses on her neck, her jaws and bit gently on her earlobe while his hands were busy groping around her body.

When he felt that Akira was turning around, he grinned. _Works every time…_But what he didn't expect was he was pushed to the floor. HARD.

"W-what?" He was flabbergasted. "What did you do that for?" He stared at Akira, who looked very angry.

"Don't act all innocent with me!" said Akira furiously. "I saw how you were flirting with the three girls just now!"

He widened his eyes in shock. "What! No, I wasn't!"

"Don't think I didn't see the girls giving you their phone numbers!" accused Akira.

He stood up and tried to get closer to her but Akira just backed away. Her angry face suddenly changed to 'going to cry' expression. He panicked. "No. Don't cry…"

But it seemed like Akira didn't hear what he said. "I know! I am going to be fat, big and ugly soon and you wouldn't like it! I will never be like those girls! Slim, petite and well-endowed figure…" She burst into tears. "Why don't you just leave me and go find your girlfriends!" Her knees gave away and she kneeled down on the floor.

"Err…" Takumi was panicking. It was rare that Akira acted like this. _Must be because of the pregnancy…_He sighed and crouched down in front of Akira.

"Akira…" He cupped her face to her in the eyes. "You are my wife and I wouldn't exchange you with anyone else. I only marry a girl that I love and that means only you…"

"Takumi…" Tears streamed down her cheeks. He smiled and embraced her. "I love you for the way you are…" whispered Takumi.

He pulled back a little and crushed his lips against hers. He was glad when she finally responded to his kiss. He gently carried her up and to the bed.

They started their hot and passionate make out session. Takumi became eager and started pulling up her nightgown.

Akira broke the kiss and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Takumi?"

"Yes, my dear…" He was still busy with his exploration.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked huskily into his ears.

He was getting excited and quickly answered, "Yes! Anything!"

She pulled him down for a quick peck and said, "I want to eat okonomiyaki."

Takumi stopped his actions. "What?" Did he hear wrongly?

"I want you to go get me some okonomiyaki…"

"But Akira! This is Hawaii! Where do you find okonomiyaki here?" said the stunned boy.

"You don't want to get it for me?" Tears threatening to form in her eyes.

He panicked again. "Oh alright! Don't cry! I'll go get it now!" He quickly get off the bed, changed his clothes and ran out.

--

It was after 2 hours that he finally found a poor guy trying to sell his okonomiyaki in a small stall beside the street.

By the time he came back, he found Akira watching television while waiting for him.

"Yay! Thanks, Takumi!" She gave him a hug and proceeded to eat her okonomiyaki.

Takumi let out a sigh of relief and laid down on the bed to rest. He was getting sleepy.

When Akira finished her food, she joined him on the bed and cuddled closer to him.

"Thank you very much, Takumi…" She rewarded him with a kiss on the lips and promptly went to sleep.

Takumi smiled a little and sighed. He will take back what he said.

_I never want to deal with a pregnant Akira ever again_.

--

The next 2 days had gone smoothly for them. Occasionally, Akira will have her emotional breakdown again and cravings for food that were not from Hawaii. And of course, Takumi had to cater to her demands.

It was finally time to go back to Japan. They were packing up at the hotel. Akira walked up to Takumi and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Takumi…. For bearing with my unreasonable rants…"

He retuned the hug and smiled. "That's okay, Akira… You are my wife. Of course it is my responsibility to help you…"

She smiled back. "Wouldn't you wish to be here without this big burden on you?"

He grinned and kissed her lips.

"I would not change one single bit. A honeymoon without Akira is not a honeymoon at all…"

THE END

--

Finally! I finished it… Writer's block.. Heh..

Anyway, I know it is kind of random and messed up but I tried XD Thanks for all the reviews that I received for this story! Sorry if my English didn't improve at all!

To those that didn't know, I had put up the first chapter of a new fanfic. It's not the sequel for this story but it was an idea I got after reading the Mai Otome manga. SO if you want to read it, please do read the manga first!

And last of all, Thank you very much!

Saffyopal


End file.
